Robotic Human Love
by SageLeeKnight
Summary: Chica is tired of killing the night guards and wants to befriend them but she is still forced to kill them. Avery is the new night guard/mechanic at Freddy Fazbear's and starts her first nig-Wait? Why isn't she scared of them? Shouldn't she be hiding in her office and not walking around the pizzeria like a Sunday stroll? What is she hiding? Does she know something they don't?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chica's POV

I am tired. Tired of killing night guards for no reason. The killer in the purple guard uniform is gone and yet we still kill. At first, it was for the fun of the game but that thought process changed for me when I fell in love with a night guard. I went to him in my human form, I kept the fact that I was Chica the animatronic chicken, a secret. But our love disappeared thanks to Freddy and Bonnie and Goldie. They got to him and he found out who I was when I tried to stop them. My love yelled at me, saying he was disguised with himself for falling for a murderer like me.

He was then stuffed in a suit but his words still haunt me. I hurt people I don't want to hurt. I once bit off a child's hand and part of her forearm when her father was checking us for any need repairs or tune-up. Even though they say it was an accident I still feel guilty about it. The child was nine at the time and was a fan of us most of all me. Now I feel as though she doesn't love me anymore for she never returned in ten years. I still feel guilty for all I have done. Foxy tries to help me through it all for he feels the same way about all this. There is nothing we can do about Bonnie, Freddy, and Goldie.

I sighed as the last person leaves and I turn into my human form. "I'm gonna go out for a bit. I'll be back before midnight" I said to Freddy and Bonnie who just turned into their human forms. "Alright, Chica. Don't be late." Freddy said to me as I jumped off stage and went to the front area and went to the front office to see Mr. Conway. I knock on the door and hear a soft "Come in" from the other side. I open the door and see Mr. Conway doing paperwork before he looks up and smiles, "Hello Chica. How can I help you?" he asked. "I would like to borrow the car for a bit. I'll be sure to return before midnight."

"Of course go right ahead" he tosses me the keys to his car and I catch them. "I have to stay here for a bit anyway to let our new night guard/mechanic in for her first night." He said,"'her'?" I asked him. "Yes. 'Her'. As in the new guard/mechanic is a female. All though when I met her I thought she was a young man! If and when you see her you'll know what I mean." He said leaving me confused. "Alright, sir. Well, I'll be off now. Bye" I said as I left his office and went to the parking lot. I went over to a slightly beat up Dundreary Regina and got in. I put the key in the ignition but had trouble starting it.

"Damn it. Won't start." I pushed the button to unlock the hood of the car and got out to check the engine. I lift the hood and looked at the engine to see what was wrong but couldn't tell what was wrong or not. I sighed and looked helplessly at the machine in front of me. "Excuse me. But do you need help with your car ma'am?" I heard a velvet-like voice beside me ask. I looked at the person surprised but was even more surprised to see a seven foot tall male with a boyish yet feminine good looks, short, soft looking shaggy black hair, the most unique stormy blue-grey eyes and a lean athletic yet slightly muscular body.

I blush soft red and look at them up and down and see he was wearing dirt and grease covered blue jeans, equally dirty white tank top with a still somehow clean white zip-up hoodie, and dirt covered black boots, around their neck was a neon green music note. But something about his eyes seemed familiar to me. I was brought out of my thoughts when the young man started to speak to me again. "Ma'am?" he asked and I jumped a little and laughed sheepishly while blushing with embarrassment "Oh yes sorry," I said he smiles and laugh slightly causing me to blush even more. "It's alright sometimes I end up lost in my thoughts too when talking to people. It happens." he smiles at me more and I smile in return. "So um do you need help with your car? I could take a look and fix it for you," he asked and I just nodded then stepped aside for them to see the engine.

He pulls a penlight from his pocket and flashed it over the engine. "This engine is in a bit of a bad shape. When was the last time you had it checked?" he asked not looking at me. "oh um I don't know. My friend owns this car. I'm just borrowing it." I said. "Oh, I see. Hey, can you please try to start the car for me? Maybe then I could see what's going on so I could possibly fix it for you." I nodded and got in the car and try to start it a few times before he called out for me to stop. "I think I see what's wrong. Hold on I have to get my tools from my car. I'll be right back." He went over to a black and red Imponte Phoenix a few spots away from me, he opens the truck and pulls out a big red toolbox then came back after closing the trunk.

"Alright got my tools." He said I watch as he put the toolbox down and open it up revealing a large an assortment of tools and parts and a dirty rag. He takes off his hoodie and gently places it on the ground. I blush soft red when I see his toned arms but looked confused when I see a curved bold black line around his right forearm. He reaches into the toolbox and grabs one of the many tools and starts to go to work on the engine. "So if you don't mind me asking but what is your name?" I asked him as I lean back against the front of the car next to him. He glances at me before looking back at the engine. "My name is Avery." He said, "Wait isn't-" "Avery a girls' name? Yes, it is. Of course, I would have a girls' name for I am indeed a girl." She said and I looked at her shocked

"I'm sorry it's just that I thought-" "That I was a guy? Yes, I'm 100% serious about my gender. It's because of my looks and builds that throw people off about it." She looks up at me and smiles, "Don't worry you're not the only one." She said as I blush bright red. "Well, again I'm sorry Avery it was still wrong of me to assume." I look down ashamed of myself. She stands up and turns to me "Hey it's alright. Don't worry about it. It's fine by the way you now know my name so what's your's?" Avery asked and I look up at her "My name is Susie." She smiles at me "a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." She winks at me before going back to work on the car. I stood there blushing but then I got to thinking ' _why does the name 'Avery' sound familiar to me_ '. After a few minutes, Avery stands up straight and looks over at me.

"Alright go ahead and start it now" "ok" I get in the car and started it up and it came to life after the first try I looked surprised to hear the car start up so easily like that. Avery closes the hood and I turn off the car as she puts her tools away and cleans off her hands as best as she could with the old rag she had. "That was amazing. You really know your cars don't you Avery?" I said as she laughs softly "Yeah I do. My dad taught me most of what I know and school taught me the rest." She puts the rag away but I still see her hands were still a bit more dirty from the engine.

"So I'm just wondering what are you doing here at a pizzeria after it's hours?" I asked. "Well, I'm here to see the owner about my first night here as the night guard and mechanic." She said and that's when I realized that this is the girl the boss told me about and boy was he right about Avery looking like a young male. "Oh, I see. Well if you want I could show you where his office is. I don't really have anywhere important to go to at the moment." I asked her as she smiles. "You sure? I'll be fine on my own."

"I can tell you can but like I said I have nowhere important to go at the moment or anything to do so why not show you around the building? I work here as a waitress" The smile on her face grows slightly bigger. "Well alright. I guess I could use a guided tour. It's been a while since I last been here. Just let me put my tools back in my car and we can head in." I nodded as she picked up her toolbox and hoodie and took them to her car. She places the toolbox in the truck then comes back over to me. "Shall we head in milady?" She asks in a playful way. I laugh softly and smile up at her. "Yes, we shall my good gentlewoman." She holds out her arm to me and I hook my arm around it as we walk to the front door of the pizzeria. But then I realized that ' _this charming girl may die tonight but she is also the mechanic so there is close to no reason for the others to kill her. Right? Right?... Oh boy...may be a long night..._ '


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Avery's POV

I had just pulled into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I parked my car in an empty spot and got out. I stood there looking up at the building, thinking back to old memories. The times my dad took me here during the day and at night when he works. I also remember something else happing here but I'm not quite sure what. All I know is that 10 years ago when I was nine, I lost my right hand and part of my forearm. Now I have an experimental robotic hand in place of my lost one.

Which had always explained the bold, curved black line on my forearm? My parents never let me back here after that mysterious day. I always wondered what happened to me back then but then again my parents never told me so I convinced myself that maybe a wild animal got to me somehow. I hear the sound of a stalled engine nearby and I look over and see the most beautiful girl in the world step out of a beat-up Dundreary Regina. She walked over to the hood of the car and opened it, taking a look to see if she could fix it.

I walk over slowly still stunned by how breathtaking she is. As I got closer I see that she is about 5'8" tall, has shoulder length sunny blond hair, is wearing a white t-shirt that said "let's eat" and a pair of bright yellow pants and brown shoes, I also saw her get a helpless look on her face. ' _Maybe I should help her. It's only right to do if someone is in need of help_ '. I thought to myself before approaching her. "Excuse me. But do you need help with your car ma'am?" I asked her. ' _Ma'am? Ma'am?! What the hell Avery?! Why call her ma'am?! She looks no older then you do!_ ' I mentally yelled at myself as she looks at me surprised and I get a good look at her eyes.

' _Wow. She has the most beautiful pink eyes I ever saw. They remind me of cherry blossoms._ ' I notice her blush and look at me up and down I tense slightly under her gaze "Ma'am?"'Again with the ' _Ma'am'? Stupid!_ ' I thought to myself as she jumps in surprise to hear me speak again. She blushes in embarrassment while laughing sheepishly. "Oh yes sorry." She said while I smile and laugh slightly causing her to blush even more. "It's alright sometimes I end up lost in my thoughts too when talking to people. It happens." I smile at her more and she smiles in return.

"So um do you need help with your car? I could take a look and fix it for you." I asked and she just nodded then stepped aside for me to see the engine. I pull a penlight from my pocket and flashed it over the engine. "This engine is in a bit of a bad shape. When was the last time you had it checked?" I asked not looking at her. "Oh um I don't know. My friend owns this car. I'm just borrowing it." she said. "Oh, I see. Hey, can you please try to start the car for me? Maybe then I could see what's going on so I could possibly fix it for you." I asked and she nodded then got in the car and tried to start it a few times before I called out for her to stop.

"I think to see what's wrong. Hold on I have to get my tools from my car. I'll be right back." I went over to my car, a black and red Imponte Phoenix a few spots away from her, I opened the truck and pull out a big red toolbox then came back after closing the trunk. "Alright got my tools," I said. She watched as I put the toolbox down and open it up revealing a large an assortment of tools and parts and a dirty rag. I take off my hoodie and gently place it on the ground. I barely notice her blush soft red when she sees my arms but looked confused when she saw the curved bold black line around my right forearm. I reach into the toolbox and grab one of the many tools and start to go to work on the engine.

"So if you don't mind me asking but what is your name?" She asked me as I notice her lean back against the front of the car next to me. I glance at me before looking back at the engine. "My name is Avery." I said, "Wait isn't-" "Avery a girls' name? Yes, it is. Of course, I would have a girls' name for I am indeed a girl." I said and she looks at me shocked "I'm sorry it's just that I thought-" "That I was a guy? Yes, I'm 100% serious about my gender. It's because of my looks and builds that throw people off about it." I look up at her and smile, "Don't worry you're not the only one." I said as she blushes bright red.

"Well, again I'm sorry Avery it was still wrong of me to assume." She looks down ashamed of herself. I stand up and turn to her "Hey it's alright. Don't worry about it. It's fine by the way you now know my name so what's your's?" I asked and she looks up at me "My name is Susie." I smile at her, "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I wink at her before going back to work on the car. I could assume she stood there blushing again but then I got to thinking why does she seem familiar to me. After a few minutes, I stand up straight and looks over at Susie. "Alright. Go ahead and start it now" "ok" She gets in the car and started it up. It came to life after the first try, I smiled proudly to hear the car start up so easily like that.

I close the hood and Susie turns off the car as I put my tools away and clean off my hands as best as I could with the old rag I had. "That was amazing. You really know your cars don't you Avery?" She said as I laughed softly "Yeah I do. My dad taught me most of what I know and school taught me the rest." I put the rag away but I still see dirt and grim on my hands from the engine. "So I'm just wondering what are you doing here at a pizzeria after it's yours?" She asked. "Well I'm here to see the owner about my first night here as the night guard and mechanic," I said while wondering why this girl was doing here after hours

"Oh, I see. Well if you want I could show you where his office is. I don't really have anywhere important to go to at the moment." She asked me as I smile. "You sure? I'll be fine on my own." "I can tell you can but like I said I have nowhere important to go at the moment or anything to do so why not show you around the building? I work here as a waitress" The smile on my face grows slightly bigger. As I just found out the answer to my question as to why she was her and having her as a guild through the building means I could spend more time with her and learn more about her, like her hobbies or likes for example.

"Well alright. I guess I could use a guided tour. It's been a while since I last been here. Just let me put my tools back in my car and we can head in." She nodded as I picked up my toolbox and hoodie and took them to my car. I place the toolbox in the truck then go back over to Susie. "Shall we head in milady?" I ask her in a playful way. She laughs softly and smiles up at me. "Yes, we shall my good gentlewoman." I hold out my arm to her and she hooks her arm around it as we walk to the front door of the pizzeria. ' _This is becoming the best day of my life'_. I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

The owner walked out of his office in time to see us walk in through the front door. He smiles and walks over to us. "Hey there. I see you are right on time for work Avery." He said as he looked up at me then he looked at Susie and asked, "I thought you were going out for a bit?" "I was but your car wouldn't start up." She hands him the keys. "But thanks to Avery, she got it working in no time." He looks at me surpirsed. "You fixed my car?" "Yes sir I did. Well sort of did. I only fixed it enough for the car to start up without trouble until you can get it checked. There is a lot need to be done to it. I would have fixed it all up for you but I didn't have the parts." I said.

He nods his head "Well I could take it to a friend of mine who works as a auto teacher at Bullbell High. Maybe his class can help fix it for me." "Wait Bullbell High. That's my school sir. The teacher you are talking about is his name Mr. Walker?" I asked him and he nodded "Yes. Phil Walker. And you say you go to Bullbell? If you have his class and since you saw the state of my car first maybe you can fix it for me. What do you say? I'll pay you extra then what you are going to make here currently." he said. "Sure sir. Bring the car to the school 3rd period or as 9:00 in the morning and I'll help fix it for you with Mr. Walker." I said "Great. Then I'll see you at nine tomorrow." he goes to shake my hand but I show him the grim and dirt on my hands from his car.

"Oh of course you just worked on my car so dirty hands were to be expected" he laughs and looks at Susie "Why don't you go show Avery here where the bathroom is and I'll leave her uniform, key and list of things need to be fixed and checked in her office. And please go ahead and show her around while you are at it" "Sure Bill. Come on Avery let's get your hands cleaned up even though it may be worthless to try since they may get dirty again." she said to me as we both leave to head to the bathroom. "Oh and Avery the tools are in the parts and service room. You can use them or use your own doesn't matter." Bill Conway yelled to us as we left "Ok sir" I yelled back to him. I turn to Susie and said "He seems like a real nice guy doesn't he?" she nods in agreement.

She leads me through the main area where 4 males up on stage watch as we head upstairs towards the bathroom. "Who were those guys?" I asked her "They are co-workers here. You'll meet them after you wash your hands" She explained. "Ok but where were the animatronics? Aren't they supposed to be on that stage?" I asked "They are currently back stage behind the curtin. Don't worry. Lets focus on the task on your hands" She said as I chuckle slightly. We arrive to the bathroom and I start to wash my hands. "So um I been uh wondering about the uh" she starts to ask but I beat her to it "You're wondering about the blak line on my arm. You think maybe its a odd tattoo, or odd birthmark or something else. right?" I dry my hands as I look at her as she gaps at me shocked.

"I get asked about it alot thats how I know you were going to ask. Question was when were you. I'll tell you." I said as she starts to hold up her hands and wave them back and forth while shaking her head "Oh no no no no no. You don't have to if you don't want to. Must be tiring to tell the story over and over again when people ask" She said nervously but I leaned against the wall very close to her. I literally look down to her with a calm, cool look. "Susie." I said in a odd tone of voice causing her to calm down instently and look up at me. "Its alright, I'm fine with telling the story for there is not much to it. But first." I stand up straight.

"Please take a hold of my hands." I hold my hands out, palms faced up. Susie looks at me confused about my odd reqeust but sees I was serious so she grasps my hands in her own. ' _Her hands are very soft and fit mine really well'_ I thought to myself I blush slightly at her soft touch. "Now tell me what do my hands fell like to you? Is there any kind of difference between them or do they fell the same?" She looks at me again confused but again sees I'm serious "They feel rough. A working man's hand, yet not leathery, they still hold a touch of softness. You have calluses on your fingers, and palms. There is no difference. Why did you ask this strange question?" Susie asks but I smile softly

"Because what if I told you that one of these hands is not real but a fake. Made to be real. Feel real like a real flesh, bone, and muscles hand." Susie stares at me shocked and stares at my hands. "Which one is the fake and which one is the real?" she asked "Tug on my right hand and find out." is all I said as she tugs the hand and it along with half of the forearm detaches from the rest of the arm. She screams bloody murder and drops the arm and I laugh until my gut hurts. "S-s-sorry. S-s-sorry about that. But your reaction. Priceless. But yeah that there is my fake hand." I pick up the hand and put it back on. Susie glares at me "Not funny. But how did you get it anyway?" She asked as she relaxed from the joke and it was at this point the rest of the four males charge in

"What's going on in here? We heard a woman scream" One with lavender hair said. Susie turns to him "It's ok guys Avery here just pulled a prank on me." she explained. They look at the us confused "What was the prank?" Another with long wavy red hair asked. I take my fake arm off and show it to the group who gap at me surprised. "Fake arm. I had Susie here tug on my arm and disconnected it from the rest." I said plainly as I put the arm back on. "Still not funny though." Susie said "I know" I said, chuckling slightly. "So how did you get that fake arm?" a golden haired colored male asked. "I was just about to tell Susie. When I was nine my dad brought me even after hours. He too was a mechanic here. One night something happened. I don't remember what happened all I know is that night while here something bit off my right hand and part of my forearm. The hosptial gave me a fake hand made to be exactly like a real one minus the bones and what not. I just been telling myself that a large animal got me when I was young. That there is how I got my arm." I explained my story.

The group looks at me again surprised that I casully told them. "Wow. Amazing you survived. I thought that a lot of people die quite fast from blood lose even when they are missing a whole hand." a brown haired male said "They do. But from what my dad said he tied a cloth around the stub before taking me to the emergency room." I said. They all nod in understanding while Susie shakes a bit as if she was cold "Susie? You ok? Are you cold? I could run to my car and get my sweater for you to wear if you are" I said worriedly but she shakes her head "No I'm fine. it's just that...that was a very terriable thing that happened to you. I can't imagine anyone getting a body part bitten off like that." she explained as she looks down sadly.

I smile softly and pull her into a hug "It's alright. Like I said I don't really remember what happened that night. So I'm not all that effected by it. Don't worry" I said in a calming tone of voice. I glance at the others and see they hold strong similer traits to the Fazbear gang. From hair color, eye color and height even their voices. I knew right away I was with the animatronics in their human forms. ' _Hmm...I guess Fred was right. All animatronics related to the pizzeria can turn into humans, and right now I'm holding Chica. Should have known because of her eyes the moment I met her in the parking lot and when she said the four guys here are 'Co-workers'. But let's play dumb for now with them.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Robotic Human Love

Chica's POV

After hearing Avery's story, the same name, the fimiliar eye color it all came together. I instently realized that Avery is the child who's hand and forearm I bit off all those years ago. I'm somewhat glad she doesn't remember because then I can get to know her and have her trust me before I can tell her the truth. I shivered slightly as I remember that night where I hurt my friend. Avery saw this and asked if I was cold and offered her sweater to me if I needed it. I told her no, I told her it was because I could never imagine any body part being bitten off like that.

She pulled me into a hug after that and I blushed softly as Avery held me close in said hug and calmed down when I heard her voice. I had to admit it felt nice. It felt nice and warm and safe in her arms. I smelled the faint scent of wieled metal and sweat. She must have been working on a car or something earlier before she came for work and fixed Bill's car. Which would explain the dirt and greese on her cloths. Avery let's me go from her and I intently felt cold that I shivered slightly again.

"Well uh Avery since you are done washing your hands and Our co-workers are here so why not introduce them before the tour." She said as I nod "Well then the lavender haired man here" I gesture to a 6'5" tall, male with a shaggy swave hair style, and wore semi-formal cloths with a equal lavender vest. "This here is James. He's a waiter here." "Nice to meet you Avery." he said as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too James." she said. I looked over to the others and notice that Foxy was wearing more casual clothes then his pirate outfit. He must have changed at somepoint when I was gone.

I introdused her to Freddy next who wore a brown suit and had a clean cut hair style. He introdused himself as well Freddy. "Nice to meet you Avery. I hope we can all get along here at Freddy Fazbear's" he said somewhat dramatic "Nice to meet you too Freddy and I do too hope we can get along" she said much less dramatic then Freddy. Next was Golden Freddy, he had the same hair cut as Freddy but his hair of course was golden blonde. He wore the same style suit that was eqaul colored as his hair. "Hello my name is Frank. Nice to meet you Miss. Avery" "Nice to meet you too Sir. Frank." they shook hands as well.

Now finally Foxy. "Hi. My name is Mark. It be nice meeting you Avery." "It be nice meeting you too Mark" They shook hands and I'm glad that when in human form Foxy has both hands to help hide the fact of who we really are. "Well you meet everyone so lets get on with the tour shall we Avery?" I asked her and she nods. "Good and you guys you can go on a head home without me. I have to get Avery a tour real quick." "Alright Susie. See you around. You too Avery." Frank said as they left. "They seem like really nice people there Susie." Avery said and I nod in agreement even though I know that wasn't entirly true.

I know Foxy is because he is also tired of killing but it was the others who weren't. I lead Avery to the arcade room filled with old classic and newer games. "This here of course is the arcade were in between shows kids, teens, even adults can play these for tickets which they can exchage for prizes at the prize room right near by." I explained as I noticed a few out of order signs on a few games.

"Looks like there are some things I need to repair in here later." Avery said. "Yeah but right now the tour." "Yeah. you're right. I have lots of time to get to everything tonight." she said "Yeah. You sure do Avery." I said knowing that won't be the case for she well be hiding in the office like all the former guards once midnight comes she hears the first phone call. I took her to the prize area, showing her the varity of prizes we offer here for tickets.

I noticed she kept glancing at the Chica plushe we have on the wall behind the counter "I take it that Chica is your favorite animatronic?" I asked her and she tensed up slightly while blushing "Yeah. You caught me. Chica has always been my favorite over the rest. When ever they come off stage to interact with the kids I always went to Chica. Sure I went to Foxy a few times but Chica is the one I would go to. We both play games, have fun, sing, and laugh. One time we even made cupcakes together. Lots of frosting with sprinkles. The way we liked them." She smiles softly with a far away look in her eyes.

I too started to remember those times. Whenever we left the stage I always see her running up to me wanting a hug or to greet me. I remembered the songs we sang, the games we played. Out of all the kids who came here over the years. Avery was my favorite too. It wasn't until that awful night that torn us apart. Over time I forgot about it with bits and pieces returning now and then. I guess my brain blocked the memory of the child being a very close friend of mine as a way to prevent me from being hurt to bad from the tramatic experience.

Why? I would never know. But now maybe if I have a chance I could right my wrong with Avery. So that we can be friends again. For now I have to take things slow, Avery doesn't remember the day like I do and it may hurt her if she found out to quick. Avery brought me back out of thoughts by calling out to me and waving her hand in front of my face. "Hey Susie. Earth to Susie. Come in Susie. So you copy?" I laugh at Avery's attempt to get my attention. "Yes Avery. I'm here. I copy." she chuckles before we continue our tour. I took her to the parts and service room next to show her where the tools were and where to put them when she was done.

I steered us clear from the stage for now as we continued the tour until I got back there in my animatronic form. We talked to each other, asking the other questions about the other. What our dislikes were, what our favorite song was, we just got along so well like we did when she was young. I miss those days but now seeing Avery again it brings back memories. Avery sure has grown in to a very stunning young woman and she has kept herself in a very good peer group in and out of school.

Right now she is planning on going to collage for automotive classes. she plans on taking other major or minor courses to expand her skills so she has a better chance of a job from what she told me. I'm proud of my friend growing up to the person in front of me now. But it also saddens me because she took a job here to be the night gaurd...the person we have to kill when midnight comes and go out to hunt. I do not wish for Avery to die when she has so much to look forward to.

' _Maybe I could convince the others to leave her be?_ ' I thought to myself as I lead her to her new office. "This here is your new office and by the looks of it Bill left what he said he would for you." On the table of the small office was a blue shirt folded nicely with a name tag and a blue hat with the word 'Security' on it. Next to them was a list of things needed to be fixed from important to least important and a key on top of it. "Alright." Avery puts on her hat and work shirt and turns to me with a charming grin

"What do you think? Do I look like a real security guard now or what?" she asked and I smile at her "Yeah. Real authoritive Avery." "Thank you my lovely tour guide." I blush at her complament. "Your welcome my handsome guard." I say to her and she gives a bright grin. "Well I better get to work it's" she looks at the moniter screen for the camera to check the time "It's only 10:47 pm. I take it the others left already?" she asked and I nodded as we went back to the main area "Yeah I think so by now. And I should be leaving as well. Maybe I could see you tomorrow before I have to go?" I asked her shyly and she grins "Sure. I'll love that. See you tomorrow Susie?" I nod happily as she heads into the parts & service room.

As soon as she went into the room I ran to the stage and went behind the curtain then stood in my place in my animatronic form waiting for Avery to come give us a check up before going off to do the random repairs. We all knew for a fact that the mechanics are given a list of things needed to be repaired, but at the top of the list was for them to check us for anything wrong so nothing happens during our shows or when interacting with the kids. (A/N: Sorry after so long I just now noticed a small mistake I made while writing this and I fixed it. Its still the same just two lines changed.)


	5. Chapter 5

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

I smile to myself as I knew Chica ran to the stage to get behind the curtain so when I get there all three main animatronics are there. I assumed Foxy was behind the curtain of his stage and good ol' Goldie is hiding in his poster. I mean no harm to the Fazbear gang. I love them. I grew up with them but that doesn't mean I can't keep them guessing about me. Try to guess what I'm hiding. Boy well this be fun. I left the parts & service room with the tools and went up onto the stage then behind the curtain and I saw them in their animatronic forms. "Hey there guys. How's it going?" I asked knowing they won't answer but that won't stop me from talking to them. "Let's see. Who shall I check on first? My favorite Chica? The guitar legend Bonnie? Or the big bear himself Freddy? Or should I leave you three for last after the great pirate Foxy?" I said as I stood in front of them like a cartoon painter focusing on his latest master piece.

"hmmm...oh my my my my. what shall I do? I'm at a lost. Oh well I guess I do it at random." I smile and close my eyes then go eenie meanie minee moe and when I open my eyes my finger landed on pirate cove. "Looks like Foxy's up first." I grab the tools and head to pirate cove. I open the curtains and saw Foxy standing there. "Hey there Foxy. Time for a quick check up on your systems" I say as I genty cut open a patch of his fur from the back of his head and open a small panel leading to his exoskeletion head. I open the tool box and found a small computer with a cable to connect to the exoskeletion. I take the computer and connect to it Foxy. I scan his systems and correct any small errors that were minor to the human eye but could cause big problems. 'Foxy's system is about the same as Jackson's by the looks of it.' I thought as I disconnect the cable and close the panel. "Alright Foxy everything is in order." I put the computer back and found a sewing kit and sewed the fur back in place. I check the rest of Foxy to make sure he was in complete working order.

I oiled a few joints here and there, tighten or lossen a few bolts and screaws then I was done. "Great. You great pirate Foxy are all set for your shows tomorrow" I said as I put everything back and wipe my hands on my shirt. I walk over to the main stage and do the same with the others. I talk to them and tell them stories and memories about my times here with them. Even though they won't answer that doesn't mean they don't hear me. I had just finished Chica as midnight tolled. The grave yard shift has started and time for them to play. I walk to the office and only grabbed the small tablet like moniter screen as the phone rings. I smile at this. I was told by Fredsteir and Ben about what would be on the phone types. They mean nothing to me at the moment so I left the office with the moniter back to main area.

The animatronics were surprised to see me. They had been expecting me to stay in my little supposed safe haven. I walked onto the main stage and started working on one of the speakers that was messing up earlier that day. They just watched me as I connected old and new wires togther in the speaker, probably wondering why I'm not in the office hiding like a scared cat. I smile to myself and whistle a small tune to myself. (Creepin towards the door by Griffinilla + Lenich & Kirya.)

"Cuz they keep creepin' towards the door. These furry phonies masqerade like they're cute. The kids don't notice cause they think they're cartoons! Oh don't look now I think that Freddy's en route. Deadly pursuit, sweaty fursuit." I sang as I test the speaker while whistle the instramental. They look at me confused as the speaker passed its sound test. "The phone guy tells me that there is no danger. But I suspect that it will get much stranger." I sang as I whistle the rest while I head upstairs to the arcade. ' _That song might get them guessing some more_ ' I thought as I smirked.

I fixed 3 of the 4 games that was out of order just simple wiring and tighting a few screaws when Foxy came into the room just I started the 4th. He lets out a low threating growl and I look up at him, smirking. "Het there Foxy. Liked my little song from downstairs? By the way how are your systems doing? I'm asking because I'm pretty sure I did a ok job." I said as I worked on the game and finished in a few moments, just a simple wire diconnect.

I stand up and look at him as he goes to hit me with his hook and I duck out of the way "Aww Foxy that isn't nice. I thought you weren't suppose to harm guests?" I said as he swung again. I duck out of the way, grabbed the monitor and tools then ran out of the room. I jumped over the railing onto the stairs, then I ran to the bottom step where Bonnie was waiting. I jumped onto the wall and ran along it over Bonnie and landed behind him. He gawks at me shocked as I smirked at him. "Almost had me there but not going to work. Try, try, try with all your might. You won't catch me. I'm the night guard." I said in a sing a song voice.

From there I ran and dodged they're attempts to grab me. The time turns to 5:48AM. "GGGAAAAAHHHHH! WHERE IS THAT NIGHT GUARD?!" Bonnie yells angerly as he walks towards the office hoping I was there like I supposed to be. He pokes his head in and finds Freddy. "Freddy? I take it the night guard isn't here becuase you are here." "That's right Bonnie." he growls "I don't know where that annoying guard went. Maybe Goldie knows or Foxy and or Chica saw her somewhere." he said "Yeah. But what is with that night guard? She isn't scared of us. She just smirks and teases us. She just walks around like she owns the place. Doesn't she know what happens here at night? She must have heard the phone call." He said angerly "I know. She just seems so confitent in her chances of living she is rubbing it in our faces." Freddy said

"Look Bonnie continue to look for her and I look for her in the front area." "Alright Freddy." Bonnie said as he left the office leaving a now smirking Freddy, who changes shape into a raven animatronic with shaggy like black feathers, stormy blue grey eyes, a red tank top, military camo pants and black boots, and a glowing neon green music note necklace. "Sucker." it said as it turns around in time to see Chica come into the room "Hey Chica." it said causeing Chica to look at the new comer in surprise. "Who are you? I don't reconize you nor did I hear we were getting a new one at all." she said wary coming closer to the new animatromic. "I'm Rave. And yeah you can say I'm new but I'm not going to be a per-say member of the gang and perform." Rave said leaving Chica confused and looks at the animatronic up and down and noitces a few similarties between Rave and the night guard.

"Hmm.." she said "So looking for the new night guard. Well I'll say this now you won't find her until 6. She is very good at hiding even in plain sight." Rave chuckled. "What makes you say that Rave?" Chica questioned but Rave just smiles. "Oh call in intution. I been watching you guys chase her and fail. Chica, why not stay here and talk with me. It grows very boring when there is nothing going on." Rave said as Chica looks at him wary. "Well...it is only the first night, and I don't really feel like hurting the guard so I guess staying and talking won't hurt." "Great!" Rave cheered as Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy came running into the office and found Rave and Chica there "What the hell? But..WHO ARE YOU?!" Bonnie yelled pointing a finger a Rave. "The names Rave. Rave the Raven. Pleasure to meet you Bonnie, Foxy and of course a great pleasure to meet you the great Freddy Fazbear." Rave said while bowing dramticly to Freddy, surpirsing him as he stands back up. "If you are looking for the night guard I think I saw her run passed here behind Chica on her way to the main area." "WHAT?!" they all yelled as they ran out of the office and went to the main area, leaving a chuckling Rave who changed shape back to their real form.

The form that the Fazbear gang are trying to get and kill. Rave turned back into Avery, Freddy Fazbear's pizza's new night guard/mechanic. "Wow. I can't believe they fell for that." I said as Golden Freddy appeared in the door way in front of me "Hey Goldie. How's it going?" I asked as he lets out white noise as white pin sticks appeared in his empty eyes. "What are you hiding night guard? You know something don't you? You may be fooling the others but not me." "Smart as always Goldie. You got me. I am hiding something but that doesn't mean I'll tell you what it is." I said as the clock chimes toll and I grab the tools and leave the office to return them to the parts and service room.

I pass the animatronics standing in a circle in the center of the room "Hey guys" I yelled to them and they look at me surprised. "Nice try getting me tonight but you didn't and you won't any night these next 5 nights. Yeah I know there's a sixth night then I win." I walk into the parts and service room and place the tools back before leaving the pizzeria with the animatronics back up their stages ready for the day and Goldie in his poster. ' _Last night was fun. I can't wait for tonight_.' I thought as I went to my car then drove home to get ready for school and prepared to help fix 's car in auto class. (A/N: Hey bird fans. Author of Wolf's Mate, Five Nights in Prison, and of course Robotic Human Love here. I just want to say thanks for supporting this and the other fanfics writen by me and my partner for FNiP. I would like to recommend that you check out the other two, Wolf's Mate and Five Nights in Prison for both are amazing. Thank you.)


	6. Chapter 6

Robotiv Human Love

Chica's POV

After Avery left, we all turned into our human forms and both Freddy, and Bonnie were growling with anger, Goldie was in deep thought, and Foxy was tired. Something about this Avery was slightly different. The way she spoke and said she knew of night six and that song she sang. What did she know? Why was she playing us? We can tell she means no harm. She would have done something to our systems if she did. And who was that 'Rave' animatronic? "That night guard...how does she know about the sixth night? And how did she fix our systems so easily without the blueprints?" Bonnie asked to no one in particlar. That's right. She fixed our systems in no time without trouble and she did so without our blueprints. Did she work on animatronics similer to us before? No. Can't be. There are no others exacpt the toys.

"I have no clue Bonnie. All we know is she knows something. How she knows and where she learned it all is the question. I say we catch her, torture her for answers, then kill her." Freddy said as Bonnie grins eviliy even Goldie looked up at Freddy at the sound of torture. This got me worried about Avery. "Guys. I think maybe if we just simply ask her with no intent to kill her, she may happily tell us all the anwers we need." I said "I agree with Chica" Foxy said and they glare at us. "You are trying to defend her aren't you Chica? I been watching you and her on that little tour. The way you both talked. You are defending her because you are her favorite and feel bad for hurting her. Avery the little girl who was your close friend before that day." Goldie said

"Oh I see. An old custamer who is an old friend. Well news flash Chica. Avery your friend is the night guard and we must and well kill her." Bonnie said "What reason do we have to kill her other then her being the night guard? She is also our mechanic. So that should lessen the reason to kill." Freddy waves my response off "We can always get a new one." he said casually. "Yeah. Now let's talk about that Rave person also the other weird things going on." Bonnie said as they turn their attention to each other as Foxy tries to comfert me. He was one of my only friends here in this pizzeria. The others talked about how they came across each other in different rooms then meet each other again a few moments later in a different room. They even asked how Rave got in and where he came from.

We continued this until Bill showed up to do some paper work until he had to take his car to Avery' school. I decided maybe I could trick Avery into spilling something she knows out to me so I can tell the others so they could follow my suggestion of simply talking to her and not kill her afterwards or ever after that. I walk to Bill's office and knocked on the open door to let him know I'm there and he looks up at me. "Chica? Is there something you need?" "Yeah. I was wondering if I could go with you to Avery's school so I could talk with her. You know get to know her." I said and he smiles. "By you asking that I take it she survived. I'm glad, and yes you can come along since you and the others have nothing else to do until the afternoon." I mentally cheered.

"Alright. Thank you Bill." "Your welcome. In fact." he looks at the time and sees it 8:35AM. "We should head there now so I could speak with Phil." I nod as we both go to leave. He stops by the others to tell them they could do anything but be back before we open in the afternoon, they nod then we really leave to head to Bullbell high. We arrive at the school at 8:57. I look up at the large school. From what I heard, Bullbell was 4 wings in a square 3 floors high, a football, baseball, skaterank, and track in the back and nice little courtyard in the center of it. I got to say as I look up at the large school I was in awe. If I was truly human I would probably be going to this school, maybe even share a class or two or four with Avery. We park in a empty spot in front of the 2 large gardge doors. We got out the car and walked over to 6 sets of double doors. I looked in a saw tons of people walking through an open area, talking to friends, walking up a 3 flite staircase to their next class on time.

We walked and went over to a single desk and signed in a guests. I looked out through the large windows to the courtyard and saw Avery walking this way while talking to some random guy she must know. She looked up and saw me then smilied. I blushed slightly and waved to her. She waved back to me and opened the door from the courtyard then came over to us after she said bye to her friend who walked upstairs. "Hey Susie." she hugged me and I hugged her back while blushing then she shook hands with Bill "Hello Mr. Conway." she greeted. "If you follow me. I well take you to the auto class." She walked over to over the past the staircase to the 2nd door to her right that had a poster of cars on it.

"Mr. Walker. My boss is here to see you." she said as Bill and Phil greet each other and talk for abit as other students arrive which was mostly guys. They look over at me and greeted me nicely before heading to their seats. "Alright class. You are going to be working on the truck we have in the shop and Avery you are going to be working on Bill's car since you seen what state its in and what needs to be done." Phil said. They all head into the shop and I follow them since I was curious. The shop had a whole arey of tools placed all around the shop and on the middle where to lifts with a Canis Bodhi truck and BF Injection buggy on them. Avery opens one of the gardge doors to show Bill's car, then gets to work fixing it.

Time passed and I asked Avery if she could teach me alittle about cars like how to fix Bill's should it won't start up again. She gladly smilied and accepted the offer. I had to say having Avery very close with me in her arms, her hands on mine guilding them with the tools, and her warm breath near my ear and down my neck had me blushing like a stop light connected to a 100,000 walt car battery. But I kept my focus on my goal and talked with Avery as we worked trying to get her to slip even a little about what she knows. So far nothing. By the end of her class, the car was half way fixed and my hands and arms and shirt was covered in greese and grim while Avery was the same as me.

"You did a good job helping me Susie. We make a great team." she smiled at me and I nodded. "Come on lets get you cleaned up." she lead me over to a sink that was in the shop and help me get the greese off my hands and arms. "Thanks Avery for teaching me." "Your welcome Susie." The bell rang and people were leaving and Bill was calling me telling me we had to go. "Looks like I have to go. See you later Avery." "Alright." she leaned in close to me and I started to tense up and she leaned over to my ear and whispered something I never thought I would hear in my life "See you tonight Chica. I hope we get to know each other more. I know your secret. Maybe I'll tell you mine. Another time." and with that she left, leaving me stunned. She knew who I was and I didn't know how.

But at least I have something to tell the others. Maybe this well make them follow my suggestion. Bill and I left the school and went back to the pizzera but no one was there. 'They must still be out.' I thought as I sat on stage thinking about what Avery said to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

I was talking to my friend Devin as I looked up and saw Chica with Mr. Conway at the desk signing in to be guests in the school. I had to admit Chica looked cute in her human form, hell even when I was little up until now she looked cute in her our way in her animatronic form. I smilied and waved back at her. I opened the door that seperated us and said bye to Devin then went to greet Chica and Mr. Conway. I hugged Chica which felt nice to be held in her arms, then shook hands with Mr. Conway. I lead them to my auto class was so Mr. Conway could talk with my teacher. The bell rang and everyone in class was there and on their way in the greeted Chica since she was a new person in the class.

Mr. Walker told us what we had to do and we went straight to work on our jobs. As I opened the gardge door I noticed Chica looking around the room, seeing the many tools and cars in the room. I walked over Mr. Conway's car and started to get to work and what surprised was when Chica asked me to teach her how to repair cars more specfictly Mr. Conway's car. Inside I was a frenzy of nerves, even though on the outside I was calm. I knew that she may be doing this to get close to me to learn my secret and to also really know how to fix this car but I didn't mind at all. By doing this maybe we could share something in common, so I accepted to teach her.

Teaching Chica was like teaching a new born cow to walk. I found she looked cute when she was confused with that hopeless look she had when I first met her on my first night of work, I explained in simple terms for her to understand about what each part did and I even help guild her hands with the tools. Being this close to her made me notice how we seem to fit together like a couple puzzle pieces dispite our height difference. I knew that when we held hands they fit together but right now I felt the urge to just hug and hold Chica close to me and never let go. I blushed slightly at our closeness and continued to guild her how each tool worked. We talked abit while we worked and getting to know Chica was interesing. She had a very good personalty unlike a certain bunny and bear.

I couldn't help but smile at her as we finished working when class was about to end. "You did a good job helping me Susie. We make a great team." I smiled at her and she nodded. "Come on lets get you cleaned up." I lead her over to a sink that was in the shop and helped her get the greese off her hands and arms. "Thanks Avery for teaching me." "Your welcome Susie." The bell rang and people were leaving and Mr. Conway started calling her saying they had to go. "Looks like I have to go. See you later Avery." "Alright." I started to leaned in close to her and I notice she started to tense up. I felt a slight urge to kiss her cheek just to tease her a little but I held back thinking that it might be a little mean so I leaned over to my ear and whispered something.

Something she must have never thought she would hear in her life "See you tonight Chica. I hope we get to know each other more. I know your secret. Maybe I'll tell you mine. Another time." and with that I left, leaving her stunned. The rest of the day went by with me thinking of someways I could tease the others tonight. I felt so evil with what I'm doing but if I simply tell them about myself and what I'm supposed to do well...I think they won't take well with it espcailly Golden Freddy. He is a magic user like Mari, puppt, Fred, Nightmare and _**him.**_ I can't let them know yet, but if they are smart enough like I think they are, they well figure it out. My secret. If they learn it on their own its fine, everything else shall remain in the void to them.

I learned that Chica and Goldie are smart enough to figure it out first. I bet Chica well be the first to question me face to face while I'm myself or Rave. For now don't worry about a thing, he isn't here yet. For now, survive the rest of the nights and be friend them again. School let out and instead out heading home I went to the outskirts of town where a old warehouse is at. You can see the warehouse from certain points in town but no one ever goes it because they say its hunted but I knew the truth. They just don't want outsiders to find them, and take them or destory them.

Now the warehouse it just as anyone expects; broken, boarded up windows, boarded up/chain locked door, holes in the roof, few small holes in the walls themseleves. I went over to the hidden cellar doors and went inside, making sure to close and lock the doors behind me. I walked across the large basement filled with old crates, boxes and barrels. A few classic chains and rope hanging around and on the floor. I noticed a slight bulky yet slithering snake like figure moving about both behind and round me, but I acted like I didn't notice a thing. I stopped in the center of the room near the staircase and took a deep breath as a nightmare puppet comes up behind me. I turn around and facing him then smiled.

"Hey Mari. How are ya?" I asked as he chuckled. "Didn't even scare you. You noticed me before I could try did you? We training you to well to lack a sence of fright in you as we surprise you." "That's right Mari but it helps me well at work. Including the shape-shifting." At this point the rest of my friends appear. Nightmare himself, Fredbear aka _Fred_ , Plushtrap aka Plush, Nightmare Balloon Boy aka Bart, Nightmare Mangle aka Mangs, the three little Fredlings named Joe, Grant, and Lu then finally the nightmare versions of the Fazbear gang, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy, all also known as _Ben_ , ChiChi, _Fredsteir_ , and _Jackson_.

I smiled at each of them as my eyes flash red while their's did the same. "Hey guys. I decided to visit while I have the time before I must go home and rest for tonight at my job." "So you got the job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza did you? Good job Avery." Nightmare said. "Thanks Nightmare." "We heard you say your lack of fear and shape-shifting helped you at work. Did you play with their minds Avery?" Fredsteir asked. I chuckled and he shook his head "Of course you did, you evil little one." He said and we all laughed. "Come on Fredsteir. _**He**_ isn't even around yet. Let me have my fun. I'm not harming them. Other then the bear and bunny's prides." I said "That's our little Avery. I remember like it was yesterday that she a newly healing child scared beyond belief of us as we tried to kill her but look at us now. We are all here as friends, years later with her among those who are magic users." Ben said.

"Aye that be true mate. I still remember the time I came at her and she" Jackson playfully glares at me "she pulls off her arm and hits me over me head with it repeatedly." he said as a few of us who was there chuckle at the memory. "I said I was sorry about that after I survived the week." "I know lass. I know" he hugs me and I hug him back. "I remember the time we first made a cake together but it ended up looking like a big old ball of frosting by the time we were done. And correct me if I'm wrong didn't you feed it to Plush and the Fredlings that gave them a suger rush Avery?" ChiChi asked. I looked down guilty as she chuckled. "I knew it. They were too short to get on their own so they must have had someone get it for them." she said.

All of us sat in a big circle talking to each other about my first night at work and what I did to who, while I sneakly gave Plush and the Fredlings candy to get them hopped up on suger and I noticed bite and scratch marks on Jackson and Mangs. Shows that they were fighting again. I said I would repair them after training. Mari, Fred and Nightmare took me upstair for a bit of said training for a while. I was currently Fred as Nightmare attacked me. Mari and the real Fred stood on the sidelines watching as ChiChi cheered for me. Mari, Fred and Nightmare had me training for a while now how to fight and use magic while in other forms such as their's or Ben's or Jackson's. I can easily fight and use magic while looking like the oringinals, as the toys and as Rave. But forms such as the Nightmares were more complex to use which made get excercise and made get use for muscle memory to be able to kick in on instinct.

The training soon ended and I was sweating like a pig but it was worth it just to learn how to better myself in their craft. ChiChi turned into her human form which was close to the oringinal Chica's human form. Only differences is that ChiChi had more of a rocker chick kind of style with a short mohawk and shaved sides and her eyes were orange like a pumpkin. She came over to me and handed me a towel and water bottle. "Great work out there Avery. I think you are quickly getting use to being Fred at this rate." she said "Thanks ChiChi." I smile at her as I wipe the sweat off and took a sip of water as Mari, Fred and Nightmare came over in their human forms.

"ChiChi is right Avery. Pretty soon you shall move to shifting into Nightmare next at the rate you are going at." Mari said. "Thanks Mari. And Nightmare thank you for keeping me on my toes because you just never know." I said and he nodded. "After you help repair Jackson and Mangs we shall move to magic alone." Fred said while I nodded. Not only am I a mechanic to the pizzeria but I'm also their mechanic. This is where I learned how to fix the Fazbear gangs systems and made a few adjustments to make them move more smoothly and more faster. All of their systems are basicly around the same so that made it easy for me with each bot.

As I repaired them Ben and Fredsteir were chasing Plush and the Fredlings around who were hopped up on suger. Everyone else looked at me knowingly that I gave them the suger. I smiled innocent like as I continued the repairs as they shake their heads. After repairing them I started my magic triaining which went on for a while before I had to say bye to them and left to go home to rest for tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Robotic Human Love

Nightmare Chica's POV

I was off in my own little spot resting, thinking about Avery. Avery, the girl who we tried to kill when she was young after she started healing from her accident. When she survived our attempts we became friends with her. Mari, Fred, Nightmare later began teaching her their craft in magic and shape-shift. She learned quick when it came down to it. She can easily pass off as one of them or us in shape, tone, actions, everything. As Avery grew, so did a certain feeling for her did as well. Avery then is so different from the Avery now. Once she was a scared child, waiting out the night trying to survive, to the grown young woman we seen her turn into.

I became a close friend to her and now I want to be more then that with her. I had fallen for Avery since we started to grow close. A part of me feels like this started when we first met but I strongly feel it was after that when she started learning more about us and the Fazbears and started to have a sort of mystery to her, like she knew something more, even though I knew what she has been learning from Mari, Fred, and Nightmare. My thoughts drifted to a imaginary future for me and Avery. Me and her together as a happy couple, kissing under a tall tree at a park, her on one knee purposing to me on a beach with a beautiful sunset in the background, me offically human on our wedding day with our friends and family. Both of us on our little contry honeymoon, growning old in our suburben home with our two kids visting with their husbands or wifes and grand kids. I sat there in my fanasties with a love-struck look on my face only for me to jump in suprise of two people yelling.

I look over to see Mangs and Jackson fighting again about who is the more stonger and dangerous one out of the two of them. They started attacking each other and it took the combined efforts of me, Fred, Fredsteir, Nightmare, and Ben to pull them apart. We all hid when we heard the basement doors open, we watched from the shadows waiting to scare the poor fool out only to see the love of my life Avery come in. I watched as Avery made her way to the center of the room and stop just as Mari came up behind her, then she turned and smiled at him. "Hey Mari. How are ya?" she asked as he chuckled. "Didn't even scare you. You noticed me before I could try did you? We training you to well to lack a sence of fright in you as we surprise you." "That's right Mari but it helps me well at work. Including the shape-shifting." She said as we came out of hiding. She smiled at us and her eyes flashed red as our did. "Hey guys. I decided to visit while I have the time before I must go home and rest for tonight at my job." "So you got the job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza did you? Good job Avery." Nightmare said. "Thanks Nightmare." "We heard you say your lack of fear and shape-shifting helped you at work. Did you play with their minds Avery?" Fredsteir asked. She chuckled a sure sign she did. He shook his head "Of course you did, you evil little one." He said and we all laughed. "Come on Fredsteir. _**He**_ isn't even around yet. Let me have my fun. I'm not harming them. Other then the bear and bunny's prides." She said "That's our little Avery. I remember like it was yesterday that she a newly healing child scared beyond belief of us as we tried to kill her but look at us now. We are all here as friends, years later with her among those who are magic users." Ben said.

"Aye that be true mate. I still remember the time I came at her and she" Jackson playfully glares at her "she pulls off her arm and hits me over me head with it repeatedly." he said as a few of us who was there chuckle at the memory. Thay was very funny to say the least, she had a good swing back then and she still does. "I said I was sorry about that after I survived the week." "I know lass. I know" the both hug each other. "I remember the time we first made a cake together but it ended up looking like a big old frosting ball by the time we were done. And correct me if I'm wrong didn't you feed Plush and the Fredlings said cake that gave them a suger rush Avery?" I asked her. She looked down guilty as I chuckled. "I knew it. They were too short to get it on their own so they must have had someone get it for them." I said as we gethered around and talked a bit. I admit I was a bit jealous when Avery talked about Chica. I saw the little look in her eyes when she mentoned her or talked about her. I grew more jealous at this but I remained calm on the outside thinking that it must be nothing. I'll have Avery falling for me soon enough, if she isn't already in love with me already that is.

Soon she went upstairs with her mentors and I followed suit with a towel and water bottle for her, I watched and cheer from the sidelines as Avery fights Nightmare while in the form of Fred. She was getting use to fighting in different forms. I knew she was haveing trouble but she said it was worth it because then her muscles can have chances to remember so then they can act on instict instead of her having to think about it. She was growing stronger by the day, I remember once while in her normal form, she picked up Fredstreir and threw him into a big pile of crates about a good 30 ft from her, she knocked out Jackson after some hard punches, and she kicked Fred into a wall causing his head to get stuck in it and Nightmare...well she said sorry and repaired him but he still has a few small dents in him. With her natural strength from the extreme excersice and the use of a bit of magic she became much more stronger then she looked. I admit I just wish she would wrap her strong arms around me and pull me in close in a protective yet loving way.

I blushed slightly at the thought and noticed that the fight ended. I turned into my human form and walked over to her with the towel and water bottle. As I got close I noticed she was sweating and that she looked really attractive with the way the light hit her and bouncing off the sweat. She thanked me for the towel and water then started to wipe the sweat off as she heads to where Jackson and Mangs was to repair them. I blushed brightly as I followed closely behind her. As she repaired them we saw Fredsteir and Ben chase Plush, Joe, Grant, and Lu around who were on a suger high, we looked at her knowingly but she gave us a innocent like smile and we shook our heads. As soon as she was finished she went to magic training. I sat by my little spot as I watch Avery head back upstairs with another love-struck look on my face. I didn't notice Mangs trying to talk to me for I was in another fanatsy of mine with Avery, it wasn't until she screeched in my ear causing me to yell out in surprise and fall down that I noticed her. "Hey dreamer. You gone to space again on us again." she said as she turned into her human form. She had her white and pink hair over one eye and lost that second head of her's. She wore fish-net stockings, white shorts, a ripped sleeve-less pink and white shirt and black high heel boots.

"What do you want Mangs?" "I just wanted to talk about." she looks at me sadly, "about your crush on Avery." "What about it Mangs?" I said starting to get a bit guarded "That I know you are in love with her. We all know that ChiChi. But it won't work out. She's human with artifical magic. You are not human like her. She has a life span, you don't. We are worried about you Chichi. You are chasing a doomed love. In the end either of you well be hurt. We well I think its better that you give up on Avery and maybe try to fall in love with one of the others. Maybe Ben or Jackson?" I glare at her. "You can't force someone or yourself out love on command Mangs. Nor can you force to love someone else. I don't care if my love for Avery is doomed. I **LOVE** her and wish to be **WITH** her. I appreceate you and the others caring about me but I can handle myself. Should me and Avery do get together then we shall find a way to **STAY** together." I said as she looks at me worried. "You really do love her don't you? But what well you do if she falls for someone else and they are in love?" "Then I well make sure that I get Avery to fall for me first or get _**RID**_ of the compation is all. Now if you excuse me I have to help catch the suger highs." I said as I walk away and started to chase Plush.

After a while we finally caught the suger highs and had them calm down. Avery came back from her magic training and said bye to us before leaving to head home. I knew she had to rest and eat before heading to work at the pizzeria. ' _Maybe I could head over there one of these nights and surprise her. I could help her mess with their minds, flirt with her a little bit and generally have her fall for me._ ' I thought to myself as I went to my fanatsy land of love. (A/N: Hey bird fans. Just wanted to say that there is a reason for this chapter and I bet ya'll can guess what that reason is. So yeah I just wanted to say there is a reason for this chapter outside of both Chica's and Avery's POVs. See ya'll later fans.)


	9. Chapter 9

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

I went home and made myself dinner before a little later going to bed. I had to rest up if I wanted to mess with their minds again tonight. As I slept I had a few nice dreams about me and Chica hanging out, holding hands, being together in general. Even the other Fazbear members were there along with my friends the nightmares. It was all pleasents dreams until I heard my phone alarm going off. I groan and turn it off before I got up, took a quick shower, got dressed in my freashly clean uniform and went to work, looking forward to it.

As I got there at 11:14PM and walked into my office to see if there was a list there with things needed to be repaired. There was such list and it read: 'Check/repair animatronic's systems, repair both prim/back-up light generators, repair sound board, check and repair any broken or no longer working lights, check and repair any games effected by black out earlier. Note to you (Avery Summit): We had a black out on the block earlier in the day. We run off the grid and when that went out, we went to our primary generator for power but something in it blew. We ran off the back-up until closing (lucky us) and now that needs to be repaired. By the way great job with the animatronics.' I put the list in my pocket, grabbed the moniter and left the office.

The animatronics well be acting like they can't move because of no power but thats a lie. They don't need electric power to move around. I walk past pirate cove to the parts & service room and grabbed the tool box. I walked to the main stage and saw them just standing there. "Hey guys. How are you? I know that black out or the lack of power from the generators don't effect you. So why play the lifeless act with me when we are the only ones here who know about your little games in the night?" they didn't move or say a thing. "Waiting for the midnight toll huh? Alright. We'll play your game before moving to mine. I really do want to play with your minds some more." I said as I got to work on checking their systems starting with the big bear himself.

As I worked on him I sang a little song that I thought might get under his fur and mess with them a little more. (Wolf in sheep's clothing by Set it off Feat: William Beckett) "Hahaha, this is about you. Beware, beware, be skeptical, of their smiles, their smiles, of plated gold, Deceit, so natural, But a wolf's in sheep's clothing is more then a warning! Baa baa black sheep, do you have any soul? No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?" As I sang I noticed the others looking at me from the corners of their eyes and Foxy was peeking out of his cove, I even saw Goldie hiding in the shadows by Foxy "Listen, mark my words, one day, you well pay, you well pay, karma's gonna come collect your debt. Aware, Aware, you stalk your prey, with criminal mentality. You sink your teeth into people you depend on, infecting everyone, you're quite the problem. Free-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide, I smell the blood of a petty little coward." I smirked as I notice ol' Freddy starting to get angry and the others just continue to watch as I work and sing my little song.

"Abandon all your wicked ways, make amends and start anew again, maybe you'll see, all the wrongs you did to me, and start all over, start all over again. Who am I kidding? Now, let's not get overzealous here" he started to get pissed and the others shocked as I sang the next few lines then the song soon ended and I finished checking his systems, sewing up the little patch of fur and now stood in front of him. "Like my song Freddy? I thought why not sing it for kicks. To play with your minds a bit more this week." He glares at me as I smirk. "Aww Freddy don't look at me like that. I'm just playing here. No need to be a little cry baby about it." I said as he growls but stays still, He must really be hoping for midnight to come so he could try to get his paws on me. I smile as I continue to check and repair the others which went by pretty quick and I took the time before heading downstairs to talk with Chica. "Well Chica. I gave you a hint this morning. I'm sure you are smart as I as think you are to figure me out. I'm quite easy to solve. Confront me when you think you have an answer." I said as I walk backstage to a door way leading downstairs to the generators.

I looked over the primary first. It looked like it really needed to be repaired and covered in lots of dust, and on the fuel gadge and it still had some fuel in it. ' _Might as well change it just in case._ ' I thought as I got to work. By the time I was done with the first the midnight tolls had rang though out the building saying the game has begun a while ago. I turned on the generator to test it. It roared to life and the fan started spinning as the lights in the basement turned on showing crates of party supplies, helium tanks, old and un-used ballons lay around and a few extra suits. I turn off the generator and the lights turn off as Golden Freddy appears and I turn to him and smile.

"Hey Goldie. Freddy still pissed about my song? I'm surprised he's not done here right now to kill me" I said as the pinsticks appear in his eyes and lets out white noise before speaking. "What were you getting at with that song night guard?" "Nowhere. Honestly on that Goldie. I just wanted to get under his fur. But I was on point that he does bite the hands of those who help him. I get the feeling one or more of you wish not to harm but are forced." I said as I started to work on the second generator. He growls at me, "So I'm right. Wow, now Goldie do you have a clue on me? You and Chica are smart. I'm sure the rest are but are too focused on other things to really focus."

"Chica tolds us that you called her by name well she was in her human form at your school. You said you know our secret. You know how to fix them with out their blueprints which tells me you worked on others similer to us. You disappear and reappear in blocked out spots where the others say they found each other. Like yesterday, Bonnie said he found Freddy in the office only to see him in the main area with Foxy, they head to the office to find a 'raven' animatronic with Chica. They said that the guard ran by to the main area. They followed but when I got there." He glares at me "I found you. No raven. No other Freddy. Just you. Avery. Are you a magic user? Some sort of shape-shifter?" I continued to work on the generater, not answering him. I turned to him when I was done which wasn't very long but still took a while. "Now Goldie. You really think that I a simple human can be a magic user like you? Well no. I'm not. I'm just _VERY_ lucky at guessing and acting Goldie. Plus remember my father worked here as a mechanic." He glares at me, I can tell that he knows I could be lying but can't call me out on it.

He must remember my father worked here and must have learned things others have not and told me. "Hmmm...your right. Your fahter...of course. But that still does not explain the copies of the others appearing through out the pizzeria." "Maybe your eyes and mind are playing tricks on you? I mean you guys have been sort of stuck here all alone at night, free to roam only these halls, it would not be surprising you would start seeing images of yourself or the others in spots you would go to on routine, before scaring the night guard then later kill them. Now if you excuse me Goldie I have a sound board to fix." I said as I wriped the oil off my hands onto my shirt before picking up the tools and monitor and heading back upstairs.

As I turn the corner a big brown furred fist flies out at me but I lean back like one would do in a limbo game and I look up to see a pissed off bear by the name of Freddy. "Hey Freddy. I was right. You are pissed by the song. Great, just like I planned." I grin at him as his eyes turn blood red, causing my grin to widen as he brings both hands down in a ball to hit my gut. I fell to the floor and rolled then popped up on one knee before he could hit me. "Almost. But Not good enough." I said as my eyes turn to match his. This startles Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy behind him but Freddy himself charges at me. I pull out my penlight and flash it in his eyes causing him to freeze a few feet from me. The others gape at me shocked that I knew that little trick.

I smirk, my eyes still blood red as I walk over to the sound board and continue my job. They stood there watching me as I worked, by now my eyes were normal and Freddy unfroze by the time I was done which was fairly quick. I tested the sound board and everything worked before turning it off. I looked at the moniter and saw it was 2:20AM.


	10. Chapter 10

Robotic Human Love

Chica's POV

Earlier I told the others about what I found out and they agreed to try to talk to her for now unless she provokes. We talked about her a little bit before opening, Goldie had mentioned that he thought Avery was a magic user and or a shape shifter. We rejected that idea becuase it was close to imposable but deep down for me I thought he might be right. I thought about Rave and Avery. The style of clothes they wore, the necklace, the eyes, the height, and the color of Rave's feathers, and Avery's hair, the way they spoke and moved. It all said that Rave was Avery and what Goldie is saying is true.

Earlier today there was a black out on the block and we had to act powered down after that and the primary gen. broke and the second broke after closing thankfully. It was a bit annoying when that happened but we all figured we let our mechanic Avery fix them before talking to her. She came in to work, went to the office and came out with the monitor towards us. We still acted powered down but I was sure she knew it was an act. She came up to us and what she said next confirmed it. "Hey guys. How are you? I know that black out or the lack of power from the generators don't effect you. So why play the lifeless act with me when we are the only ones here who know about your little games in the night?" She said but we stood still. "Waiting for the midnight toll huh? Alright. We'll play your game before moving to mine. I really do want to play with your minds some more." She said giving off a mischievous tone as she started with Freddy and the sang a song while doing so that really got to us mostly Freddy.

"Listen, mark my words, one day, you well pay, you well pay, karma's gonna come collect your debt. Aware, Aware, you stalk your prey, with criminal mentality. You sink your teeth into people you depend on, infecting everyone, you're quite the problem. Free-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide, I smell the blood of a petty little coward." We watched her as Freddy started to get really upset. "Abandon all your wicked ways, make amends and start anew again, maybe you'll see, all the wrongs you did to me, and start all over, start all over again. Who am I kidding? Now, let's not get overzealous here" the next few lines she sang really got to Freddy and he was close to attacking. She really was out to play with our minds. But why? The Avery I met in the parking lot and at her school is so different from the one right now. What happened to the Avery I knew? Where did she go? She smirks at Freddy, teasing him the most out of all. Then she came to me and said "Well Chica. I gave you a hint this morning. I'm sure you are smart as I as think you are to figure me out. I'm quite easy to solve. Confront me when you think you have an answer." She went to the basement afterwards. I watch her go from the corner of my eye before I turned to Freddy as I heard the basement door closed and what I saw was that he was really ticked off by Avery and her little song.

"What the hell did that guard mean by that song? When I see her I well **KILL** her with my own two hands!" he growled out. "Relax Freddy. I'm sure she meant nothing. She just wanted to play with our minds. She even said it herself." he glares at me but said nothing as he looked down at the ground next. I took the time to think about Avery. She certainly was something by keeping us on our toes even if it is just the second night but what was her goal? She said to confront her if I had answer maybe if I do she'll tell me. ' _But that song lyric 'Mark my words, one day you well pay, you well pay, karma's gonna come collect your dept' sounded like...a warning. But why? Warn us about what?_ ' I thought as I stayed with Freddy, Bonnie, Goldie and Foxy, as midnight passed, all the lights on stage and in the restuant went on before turning off then Goldie went down to confront Avery.

It took a while but Avery came back up then Freddy ran and threw a punch at her. She bent backwards and said "Hey Freddy. I was right. You are pissed by the song. Great, just like I planned." she grins at him as a red glow appears in the slight darkness meaning his eyes turn blood red, causing her grin to widen as he brings both hands down in a ball to hit her. She fell to the floor and rolled then popped up on one knee before he could do so. "Almost. But Not good enough." she said as her eyes turned to match his. This startles me, Bonnie, and Foxy behind Freddy. He charges at her as she pulls out her penlight and flashed it in his eyes causing him to freeze a few feet from her. We gape at her shocked that she knew that trick with the light. She smirks, her eyes still blood red as she walks over to the sound board and continue her job. We watched as she worked, by the time she was done Freddy un-froze and her eyes turned back to normal, she tested the sound board and it worked just fine.

She turned it off before checking the time then she walked over to the parts & service room, leaving the monitor and toolbox behind, only to come out of the room with a ladder and come up on stage to check the lights. "You are really are a brave or stupid one aren't you? Still doing your job even when you know what happens after midnight." Bonnie said "That's right Bon and come on. Don't be so cold. You always seem like one of the warm ones, but now I see which who hands have been bit." Avery said without looking from the lights which was only 3 meddium sized one. Big enough to light the whole stage without problem. "Yar refering to ye song aren't ya?" Foxy said. "You got that right Foxy. But I assume that you guys not taking the chance to knock me off the stage from the ladder is not because of the song. No. It's about me as to what I'm up to. About what Goldie confonted me for in the gen. room. You wish to know what makes me tick. Why am I playing my little game and messing with your minds? Do I have something out for Freddy? Or the resturant itself?" We stare at her as she climbs down the ladder, picks up the tools and monitor then stands in front of us on the edge of the stage.

"Wish to know why my eyes turn red like your's? Well I'll answer. One I'm only playing because it would be boring around here without a little fun at night. Like I said to Chica, I'm quite easy to solve. Second, I have _**NOTHING**_ against Freddy or the pizzeria. I mean come on guys I grew up with this place in my life. Chica here is my favorite so why plot against the place when she and you guys are here? If I wanted to ruin the place I would have done so the first night. Trust me my plans have nothing to do with you guys." She said with genuine truth in her voice.

I feel like I should believe her and what she said. Its true, if she was planning something against the pizzeria she would have done so the first night here yesterday. "As for my eyes well...that's a clue for ya'll. Now I'm off the check the games. The lights look perfectly fine to me and well remain that way. Oh and Freddy, work on your anger issues before karma gets ya." She said as Freddy growls and charges her again. She back-flips off the stage before Freddy could grab her and she lands a good few feet from the stage with a smirk on her face yet again before turning away to head upstairs to the games. Freddy growls in annoyence. "Chica your plan to simply talk with her is not working. She is still not telling us what she is doing or what she is." he said glaring at me.

"I still say the girl is a magic user. A artifical one, for I trace no magic in her vains. She holds an item with the magic on her. If the magic is in a item, a small one, then it can't be traced as well by even a trained user such as myself unless it holds a part of my magic in it." Goldie said. "That girl a magic user? Get real Goldie there is no way. We all agreed on that earlier. The only magic users we all know is you, the puppet and SpringBon-" he didn't finish his sentence when he suddenly flew across the stage and into a wall. "Never. Say. His. Name." Goldie said with a very dark tone that sent shivers up and down our spines. Goldie was always well...sencative when it came to the yellow bunny. But I have to agree with him on Avery being a magic user.

"That girl knows things about us and she makes it clear as day about it. She leaves such big clues behind. She said that she only knows it because her father worked here. We all know for sure we never told him a damn thing. She must know someone that knows everything there is about us." Goldie said. "Let's not forget the doubles of us running around." Foxy mentioned. "Magic user or not. She is the night guard so let's go kill her now." Freddy said as he went to go upstairs. ' _Avery just who or what are you? You say you are simple and yet you are complex._ ' I thought to myself as the hunt finally begins.


	11. Chapter 11

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

I checked the games upstairs which was fairly quick since they were all working just fine. I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs near the arcade. 'Must be Freddy. I did piss him off with my little act. Though I wonder now, when well Chica confront me about my supposed lie I told Goldie.' I thought to myself when sure enough Freddy himself appeared in the acrade. "Hey Freddy. Still upset? I bet you are. I'm such a little pardox aren't I?" I laugh to myself as his eyes glow red and his jingle starts to play.

I let out his signagure laughter causing him to stop the jingle mid-way and look at me shock that I was able to copy his laugh exactly. "Surprised Freddy?" I asked in Bonnie's voice. "What the hell..." he said as he backed away. "Scared Freddy? Don't be. I'm of no threat." I said now in Chica's voice. "How? How are you..." he started to ask as I place the tools and monitor down. "I'm very good at mimiccing voices Freddy." I said in Foxy's voice. I run at him and he jumps in surprise. Before he could do anything I ran past him then jumped over the railing again onto the stairs before calling up to him. "Catch me if you can Freddy." I said with Goldie's voice. This surprised the others on stage as Freddy looks down at me from the railing shocked. "That is...if you can bear." said in his voice before doing his laugh again, sending shivers down everyone's back at the sound of it.

I ran down the stairs and down the east hallway. Time passed towards 4:46 AM and most of the animatronics were getting upset with not finding me, either on foot or by camera. They kept running into one another in one room only to see them again in the next or even run into themselves. Like for example Freddy ran into himself by the front desk, Bonnie finding himself behind the stage and same with the others in different rooms. I seriously could not believe by how clear I was making it for them by doing this. I was making it clear that what Goldie said is true about me. But it has to be expected. They know nothing of their nightmare versions, so to them Marionette aka the puppt, Goldie, and SpringBonnie are the only magic users around.

I mentaly laughed slightly to myself while hiding in an old poster like Goldie as Chica walked by me towards the office. I watch as she stops and looks back at the poster I was in. She comes over and looks at the poster questionly as if welling for something to happen, which I made come true by poping out of the poster as Rave. "Hello Chica." I said to her in Rave's voice which sounded to be around like mine but only a pitch or two deeper. "Rave! You nearly gave me a heart attack." she scolded me "I'm sorry Chica. I did not mean to scare you like I did. I was simply waiting in this poster for the night guard. When she comes to pass I well jump out and grab her then simply bring her down to the generator room and stuff her in a spare suit." I said and she looks at me scepticly.

I smile at her as I go to walk away to head some place new. "If you well now excuse me Chica I have to help find that cursed night guard and see if I can get her to spill her secrets before I spill her guts." I said before she grabbed me by the back of my shirt, stopping me. "Hold up Rave. Why do you wish to kill Avery and learn her secrets, and how come you know where the spare suits are?" she asked me, whoops I slipped up, Oh well. "Very clever to catch on Chica. You are diffently smart I'll give you that. But can you find out why I'm really here?" I asked her. "What game are you playing at Rave? Are you working with Avery to trick us or are you her?" "You could say that." I simply said as I disappeared and reappeared somewhere else in the pizzeria.

Time went by to when my work shift ended and I walked into the main area with a slight smile on my face that the 2nd night was over with. Only 4 more to go, unless I can end it early somehow. Until the end of my shift, I mostly picked on the two bears and the rabbit. Sometimes Foxy and rarly Chica. I did chat and maybe even flirted with her while I was Rave though. I did feel bad that I wasn't telling her the truth about me. I wanted to be friends with Chica but that won't work if I'm lying my ass off. I thought about telling her the truth earlier at her first confront with me but I thought 'keep being mysterious about it'. I look up at each of them as they stood on the stage. "Well guys there goes the second night and not once did you either find or catch me. But I well say you are close to figuring me out. Possabliy very close or right on top of the answer and you don't even now it. Its all in plain sight but you are still blind. Open your eyes guys, I know they work." I said to them as Bonnie and Freddy glare at me, I can even feel the glare from Goldie a few feet behind me.

"Hey Goldie. If you want I could give you a repair job to make you more capable of catching me." I asked him as I turn to him. "No thank you. I don't trust you guard." "Ouch. That hurt more then being stuffed in a suit I bet. I'm only trying to help. Oh well. Let me know if you catch your mind." I said to him as I walk past him, whislting wolf in sheep's clothing again. I hear him and Freddy growl at me behind my back and before I could do anything, Goldie shot a magic engery ball right at me. As the ball of magic reached me, my neon green music note necklace glowed, and the ball hit an eqaul colored protective field, basicly a force field of magic. I laugh slightly at his little attememt to hurt me with my back turned.

I turned towards him to see the shocked faces of everyone and the glow from my necklace died down before they noticed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk Goldie. And here I thought you were a man of more honor then using cheap attacks like that. I'm very disappointed in you. I thought magic-users prefered fighting face to face but clearly you don't with your little stunt." I said to him as he growled again. "Later Goldie. You and someone else are on the right track of figuring me out. Maybe later this week I'll tell one of you the truth." I turned and walked away, leaving the building, heading to my car then finally going home to get ready for school and training later today with my friends.

I'm close to being able to fight and use magic as Fred and Nightmare. I can speak and act like them, but not fight or use my magic. On the drive towards home, I thought about what I could do during my next shift at work. ' _Maybe I could bring the fredlings and Plush to mess with them while I talk with Chica. I feel as though I could tell her the truth about me and maybe...we can be friends again_.' I thought to myself. When I talked with Chica during my tour around the building and when we worked on Bill's car together, I just felt like I was floating on air, leaving tongue-tied, and maybe acting like a goof. Sure I act so different at night but with the two of us alone I can't help but blush as we talk like two friends who talk to each other like they never missed a day dispite being apart for over a week. I just feel a connection.

I want to tell her that what I'm doing is for a reason, it was to make the others mad at me so that way in the end it won't hurt so bad. I have to complete my task but the thought of Chica mad at me, tore at my heart and pulled on it strings. Now I feel that I can not go through with it but I have to.


	12. Chapter 12

Robotic Human Love

Chica's POV

I thought about last night, what just happened before Avery left and what she said. It was confirmed. Avery was INDEED a magic-user, and a possablie shape-shifter. I knew it from the start when I first met Rave, and compared them to Avery. To many similiarits between to them both. Avery durning the day from what I saw yesterday was the same sweet, kind, cute, charming greese monkey that I met in the parking lot. But the Avery at night just seems plain evil like, a trouble-maker, your basic bad boy or bad girl type. Also mysterious that somehow had a lore on me just like the sweet version.

When I met Rave, they held the same air as Avery during the night. She said to Goldie that him and someone else was on the right track about her and she may tell one of them. ' _Was she possabily talking about me being the second only person to be on track and not blind?_ ' I half figured it was me by the way Rave or should I say Avery acted around me and even flirted with me a little before leaving to head somewhere else to mess with the others. But why? Was the question that had me. Why was Avery acting like this? Then I remembered what she said as Freddy attacked her when she came back upstairs. I said she PLANNED for him to get upset. To attack her. Was she purposely making us hate her by playing the game she set up? For what purpose? Was it for her plans that she mentioned she had? She said her plans have nothing to do with us but...she could have lied and that maybe...even a little...we were...' _Avery what are you doing? Why are you trying to get us to hate you? Does your plans really include us?_ ' I thought, confused by the puzzle pieces in front of me.

I look to the others and Foxy was rest on his stage while Bonnie, Freddy, and Goldie talk among each other, possabliy about the paradox that is Avery. I walk over to Foxy to talk with him about said paradox. "Foxy?" He looks up at me before standing up. "Yes Chica?" "Can we talk? It's about Avery." "Sure." We had to the front area away from the others who were too busy to notice us leave. "Alright Chica. What about the night guard?" he asked me as soon as we got there. "Foxy I had been thinking about her since the first night. She just seems so different then when she was younger." I said "Well a long time has gone by since you two last seen each other and the lass sure has changed. A lot actually." "That's the thing Foxy. I think she is purposly acting like your typical mysterious bad girl to get us to HATE her. But for what reason? Her plans maybe? She even sort of said it herself. She planned on Freddy getting mad at her because of the song." I explained to him and he goes into deep thought.

"You may be right Chica. I remember the lass being sweet, and what not when she was younger but now..." "Foxy I think her plans include us. But we are not a direct part. She is trying to get us to hate her for what ever plan she has. I think she may want to be friends again but something is in the way. Her plans or the person whoever told her about us." "Maybe. But what are her plans?" "That's the thing. I don't know. As far I as I got is that she is planning on making us hate her for her plan to go perfectly. To maybe make it easy. To distract us maybe?" I said to him. "Maybe Chica. But I'm not so sure. That girl is quite the puzzle." "I think so as well. Foxy you met Rave right?" "I have. Odd animetronic I say."

"I think Rave is Avery. Avery is a shape-shifter as well as a magic user. We seen her use a form of magic to protect herself." "I believed that she used magic before you brought it up but a shape-shifter? Really Chica?" "I know its odd but there is clear evidence saying that my point is true. Earlier in the night, I found Rave who popped out of a poster like Goldie. Rave said things that were odd. Only things that Avery would know." "Like what Chica?" Foxy asked me. "Rave said that they were laying in wait for Avery to catch them and take them to the Gen. room where the spare suits are. But let me ask you this Foxy, Rave is new, never been here before, so how on earth would they know where the spare suits are? Much less if there was even a gen. room in the building?" I asked him and he seemed a little surprised by the realizion.

"That's not all. They said that I was clever enough to catch on to the slip up. I asked them if they were working with or is Avery. Do you want to know what they said in return?" I asked Foxy. "What did they say?" "They said 'You could say that.'. I found that odd Foxy. Rave never gave a diract answer but a criptic one. Rave didn't deny nor confirm that they were Avery. That's why I'm saying that Rave is Avery and that she is a shape-shifter." "Alright, I believe you Chica, but like the others I find it all odd that a human like her can do those sorts of things." "I know Foxy. That's why I'm going to befriend the guard to get her to tell me. Then maybe end this nightmare." I said sadly with a touch of hope. "I believe in you Chica. Besides I believe you maybe the second person who may be on to her before she left." "I think so too but maybe she was talking about one of the others." "Don't sell yourself short Chica. I know for sure it ain't me. I got nothing. I know for damn sure that it ain't Freddy or Bonnie. They as she said are blind to the facts. The only one left is you." he said and I smile at him.

"Thanks Foxy. You are the only friend I have here." "Your welcome Chica. You heading out with Bill again to get his car fixed by Avery?" He asked "Yeah I am. I have to talk to her about what she knows." "But how would we know to trust what she say is true?" "Foxy remember. She fixed us up in no time WITHOUT our blueprints. She knows what our systems look like. She could have easily messed them up without us knowing until it was too late on the first and last night." "True, true. I guess you're right. I did run and move faster becuase of her."

"She basicly lessening her chances of surviving. She offeref to fix Goldie to help him." "This is one odd guard." "Yeah. Oh Avery. What are you planning?" I asked to no one in particluar. Later on Bill came to work and I asked him if I could go with him to Avery's school. "Wow Chica. Look at you trying to make friends with the guard. That's great. You know what? Why not bring everyone with us today. You guys really need to stop scaring them away. And I think Avery is the key." "S-sure Bill." I said nervous as hell. I knew the others well act civil but how well Avery act with them around? Well she just tick them off like she does a night? Well she even speak about her secrets with them there? Bill went and told everyone we were all going so now here we are in Bill's car heading to Avery's school. "Remember guys be civil while we are there espically around Avery." Bill told them and they grunted or said yes in reponce.

We arrived to the school, signed in and went to Avery's auto class just as the bell to transfer rang out through the large halls. Bill talked with Phil as Bonnie, Freddy, and Goldie sat in the chairs, looking upset and Foxy just looked at the posters with info on many types of cars on the wall. Meanwhile I stood near by the door way, waiting for Avery. Who soon arrived and smiled at me and the others. "Hey guys. Surprised to see you here. Susie, a pleasure to see you again." She said as she gently took my hand and kissed it, leaving me blushing. "A pleasure to see you again Avery. Always so good to see you." I said as she gives me a smile that somehow held a touch sadness.

She greeted the others with handshakes and a grin. "Avery. Go get to work on Bill's car well ya?" "Sure sir. Susie. Do you want to help me again?" she asked and I blushed while remembering the last time I helped her. "S-sure Avery." I followed her in the shop to get to work. Shortly after the class came in and got to work on the truck while the others watched me with Avery. Until Foxy came over. "Hey mind if I help?" he asked. "Sure Mark." Avery told him what he could do and help guild him before leaving him alone to work but kept an eye on him to keep him safe from what she said.

The both of us casually talked to Avery, who only told us a few funny stories, a joke or two, her intrests, and her plans for the future. But nothing about her plans with the pizzeria. Plan-not working.


	13. Chapter 13

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

I smile as Chica and Foxy try to get me to spill my secrets early in the game. Not going to slip up this time guys. Freddy and Bonnie are fuming in the corner, watching while Goldie watches me, calculating my movements. Like I'm going to pull something in the day when I could do so in the shroud of the night. I grin at him with a knowing shit eating smile causing him to growl.

I notice Chica look up at him then to me. I look at her then gave a charming smile and wink making her blushed before looking away. I felt like goo inside when I'm near her, but it hurt me knowing I have to make her hate me but something else inside is blocking that process and making me try to be her friend.

I go back to work on Bill's car, guilding both Foxy and Chica how to use certain tools and what to do exactly as well as talk with them that is until my fake hand started to spaz out. "Mr. Walker." I called out to him, making Chica, Foxy stop what they were doing to look at me. "Yes Avery?" He asked when he and my boss came over and saw my fake hand spazing out. "I see. Well go repair it and take the guests with you. Can't have them working on something without guidince." I nod. "Ok sir. ." I turned to him. "Most of you car is repaired so you can take it to a pro and not be charged way too much on it." I said "Alright Avery. Thank you. We'll talk later about your extra pay for repairing my car." He said and I nodded before heading into the other room with the Fazbears behind me, thankfully no one else was in here.

I took my hand off and placed it on the table and got my repair kit out of my backpack. "Foxy can you please hold my hand while I repair it. It's a hastle to do so without holding it place." I said as they look at me surpirsed. "What? It is. Without clamps or something else holding it, it becomes a hastle because it would move around." I explained while they stood silent before Foxy moved and sat down and held my hand down as I get to work on it. "I'm going to be straight here. I'm not really surprised by Chica and Foxy being here. Same with Goldie but You Freddy and Bonnie, I took it that I pissed you two off enough that you wouldn't WANT to see me in the day. By the way Chica, Foxy I caught on to what you two planned before you started to ask me questions. You all wish to know my secrets before putting me down like a dog." I said in a monotone voice.

They stare at me surprised while Chica blushed, probably thinking that her plan was predicable. "Clever girl. You caught them and us. Yes we do wish to know. So cut the act and tell us!" Goldie yelled. I turn to him and smile. "Now Goldie. Where is the fun in the game if I simply TOLD you. I planted big clues and you saw with your eyes what happened when you attacked me from behind." The three of them glare at me while I feel the worried looks from Foxy and Chica. "Look guys, I don't know what to say. My hands are tied on matters like this. I am able to tell you the truth about me but anything else is off limits." I said as I finished working on my hand and placed it on.

"Thanks Foxy." "Your welcome Lass." "Now like I said maybe I'll tell one of you my secrets but for now, nothing." The bell rings and everyone starts to leave. As the the gang starts to leave I grab Chica's arm to get her attention. "Susie." I lean in close and whisper in her ear. "You are track Chica. You are very close to figuring me out but can you see the whole puzzle that is me? I well say this to you now. I'm INDEED a magic-user." I let go of her arm and give her a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing in the crowd of people, leaving behind a tomato red Chica. ' _Why the fucking hell did I just do that?! I'm trying to make her HATE me but so far I been doing the opposite and trying to make her LIKE me with this stupid flirting and now I KISS her on the cheek like a lover or girlfriend saying goodbye for now!_ ' I thougth to myself angerly as the blush on my face slowly disappears.

' _Maybe it's because she was a good old friend to me in the past that it's making it hard to force myself to make her hate me? Nah she may hate me now after that stunt_.' I thought as I walk to class.

Chica's POV

' _What the hell was that just now_?' I thought to myself as I place my hand on my cheek where Avery kissed me. ' _She just...kissed me on my cheek. But Why? Was it some trick to confuse? Well it was working but why did it feel right and made my heart skip a beat when she did? Why am I acting this way towards my old friend_?' I continued to think about her as we went back to the pizzeria. ' _She did just confide in me that she is magic-user. But I still question her. I question why me? Why tell me this. Is it a a ploy_?' I internaly groun at all these questions that this girl has raised.

"What's wrong Chica? You seem awfelly quiet." Bill asked me. "I'm just thinking about what I learned from Avery is all." "Oh about cars. Yeah that girl can work a miracle. With the work she done with you lot and the other stuff around here seem to be working a lot more better then before." he said. "I hate to admit it but I agree. When she gives us our check ups and does minor repairs or adjustments we do seem to work alot more better." Freddy said with everyone nodding in agreement. "I just may take her offer then and see what she could do." Goldie said. I look at each of them from the review mirror and see the evil smiles on Freddy, Bonnie, and Goldie's faces. They are going to take this chance and maybe try to kill Avery.

Foxy looks at me worried. ' _If only they could see that killing is bad. That we should stop. Avery. I feel that deep down that you don't want to be like this. You are being used like a pupet. You truly want to be friends with us. But your pupet-master is pulling your stings and you are willingly letting them_.' I thought as a heavy weight places itself on my heart. ' _I really want to befriend Avery. And maybe someday tell her that it was me who took her arm away that lead to her getting the fake, to her growning to be this person of mystery_.' I thought as we pulled into the parking lot of the pizzeria. Freddy, Bonnie leave to head for a walk. Goldie heads off to wherever he goes. Leaving me, Foxy and Bill at the pizzeria. I walked inside and went to behind the stage and sat down.

"Everything about Avery seems to make sence but there is always that piece of information that doesn't. Thowing us through loops. What could it be?" I said to myself as my thought drift towards the girl in question. I soon find myself blushing when I remember her actions towards me, like help guilding me with the tools, the way she whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek, the smell of rust and sweat the came off her. Wait? Rust? My thoughts stopped at that piece of info. ' _Avery when she was close to me after working on a car there was the smell of rust but when I first meet her it was wielded metal. I saw that everyone didn't use any wielding items or cut anything. And I didn't see any marks on the cars there that they were cut or wielded at some point this week. So where did the smell of wielded metal come from_?' I thought at the more questions that made themselves known.

"Oh Avery why do you have to be so myterious?" I said out loud to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

I went to the warehouse after school again. Thinking about the Fazbears, Chica, and the task I must complete. Back at school, the memory of me kissing Chica's cheek played in my head, past my eyes, tangling up my feelings and my thoughts. ' _So far my actions towards her have led to trying to befriend, oh well she will grow to hate me once she learns of my task on her own. She well want to kill me in order to...no her hand has been bit by him..but then again they are still her friends so I guess she would still..._ ' I let out a frusterated sigh. ' _Chica. Why are you CONFUSING me? I'm the only one allowed to do that towards you_.' I thought as I parked my car. ' _Up till now I felt different around Chica. She even got me to question my task. I can tell a part of me feels like telling her the whole truth and figure out another cousre for the plan to go. Maybe there is? No...Mari, and Nightmare would have told me, unless maybe they missed it or just went for the most convenite? Oh well I know what I have to do so I must go with it even it well tare my heart at the pain of a possable rekindled friendship with my old friend Chica."_ I thought as I went inside and acted as my usual self.

They tried to scare me again, it has become a ritual for them to try and scare or surprise me when I come into the building, this time it was Mangs's turn and like the others I don't surprised or scared so I smile and greet her. "Hey Mangs. Didn't get me this time." I said to her as the others came out of hiding and what surprised me a bit was when ChiChi came over in her human form and hugged me. It's not like she never hugged me before, its just that she rarly hugged me often when I came to visit.

"Hey Chichi. How are ya?" I asked her with a casual smile on my face and she looks up at me with a slight blush. "I'm good Avery. What about you?" she asked. "Same. But guess what happened today at school." I said as I told everyone that the Fazbears came to visit me at school, and I told them the loops I sent them through including Chica. "Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy are blind as a mole in the light. Goldie as far as I could is no where near close to figuring it all out. He is on the wrong path. As for Chica well I must admit, she is the only person out everyone in the whole group that is on the right track and is very close. I knew she is smart but she is impressing me with just how smart she is." "Really now? I would have thought Goldie would be the one getting the posative reviews on being the one to figure it out." Fred said.

"Same here but I guess we were wrong. It's Chica. By the way I got a plan for tonight on how to mess with them more so I'll need Plush, Grant, Lu, and Joe." "Why not just kill them now lass it well be quicker and less painful." Jackson said as we all laugh while the Fredlings and Plush climb, and attack Jackson making all of laugh again. "I have no intent to harm them just plain ol' trink them and keep them on their toes." I said as I use my magic to grab the Fredlings and Plush and making them let go of Jackson then bring them over to me so I could hold them. "Little rascals." I said them as they smile up at me. Time from there went by kind of fast. The resident magic-users here had me practice my magic before we moved on to physcal training where I mastered using magic while in the form of Fred against Nightmare, Jackson and Mangs.

After the physcal training I spent the rest of the time there fixing them up such us wielding a ton of pieces back together, reconneting wires, tighting or lossen screaws and bolts, then just the general tune ups. "You did very good today Avery. You are getting stronger by the day. We are proud you." Mari said while everyone nodded in agreement. "Thanks guys. I wouldn't have made it this far without all of you. Besides I need to be well trained for the task right?" "Correct. You remember what you have to do?" Fred asked me. "Yeah. Destory the target by any means. Take down all those who protect the target by any means, finally dispose of the body in anyway such as burn the place down or toss it somewhere else where no one would ever find it." I said as one eye turns blood red and the other black with a white pinstick.

"Very good Avery. You know the reason for all this right?" Nightmare said as he patted my head. "Yes. The target wishes to come back and go on a killing spree where he can't be stopped by normal means or even magic should he absorb the magic of both Puppt, and Goldie or if somehow, you nightmare, Mari, and Fred. I am to be a decory with the magic you gave me. Either take him down before or let him take it before killing him. He would be stronger then me but with surprise and strategy he could be taken down." I said as my eyes turn to normal. "Very good Avery. Like all animatroics we want to protect the kids and those a little older then them. It's only adults and teens your age we question. You are an expetion to us because we over seen you grow up to who you are now. The Fazbear gang now just seem to kill for fun." Ben said.

"Not fully true Ben. I feel as though two of them do not wish to kill anymore but they are being forced to because they either lack the cofadnece or strength to over throw the leader." "Really? Very observant Avery. Well you sould run along and rest and eat before going to work. Goodnight Avery." Fredsteir said "Thanks guys. Come on Joe, Lu, Grant, Plush. You lot are coming to work with me tonight." I said as Bart walks up to me. "Can I come to?" He asked me as I thought about it. "Sure Bart. Come on." He cheered as I lead them to the car. As I got them in the car I saw Chichi's refelcetion in the window so I turned to her and flashed a smile towards her. "Hey Chichi. Need something before I leave for the day?" I asked her as I see her blush again.

' _She has been acting a little odd for a while now from what I noticed I wonder why?_ ' I thought before I snapped out of them when she spoke. "Y-yeah I was wondering if I could go with you to work tomorrow night. You know give another big clue and mess with their heads. And um maybe hang out alone together say after you leave school this Friday?" She asked looking a bit nervous. I tillted my head to the side like a confused bird as to why she is acting like this but I shurugged it off. "Sure Chichi. Sounds like a plan." She smiles at me happily before jumping up to wrap her arms around my neck and I caught her in my arms. "Thanks Avery. See you tomorrow." She said before she kissed my cheek, lets go of me and runs back inside the warehouse. I just stood there confused as to what just happened, I knew a few times before when I was younger Chichi did use to kiss me cheek and sometimes still does it to this day but why did this kiss seem different.

Oh well, I shrugged it off again then got in my car and made sure everyone was set before I went home to get dinner, rest, then head off to work. Of course I had to give the Fredlings, Plush and Bart something to do so they don't go stir crazy before we even get to my job. I played the radio for them and let them sing to their hearts content, just generally having fun. I lowered the volume and they stopped singing. "Alright guys. When we had to my job later, you guys can pick on the two bears and rabbit all you want. The fox you can mess with here and there and the chicken a few times. Got that?" They all nodded, knowing what they had to do, with matters like this they never needed to be told twice, I turned the volume back up and they sang again. ' _Tonight was going to be fun_.' I thought as I smiled and my eyes flashed red before going back to normal.

(Hey Bird Fans. I want to say thanks for the support you gave/give either or to the fanfic RHL and Wolf's Mate. Thank you guys so much and I want to ask you fans, what do YOU think the Nightmare's/Avery's plans are for the Pizzeria and the Fazbear gang? Go right ahead and give a guess and maybe a reason. See ya'll later fans~.)


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: Hello Bird Fans. I just want to say somethings, first a thanks to a reviewer named Dracoessa for supporting both of my FNAF fanfics. Thank you so much. A big thank you to everyone who follow/fav or both this story it means alot to me and here's a little clue. Re-read a few chapters for hints of Avery's _**PERSONAL**_ task. Good luck bird fans~.)

Robotic Human Love

Chica's POV

For a while now I have been racking my brain around Avery. What was she planning? Why does she act like this? Where did the smell of wielded metal come from? Where and who did she learn magic and shape-shifting from? What do her songs mean? So far I feel that her last one was a touch of a warning. She is purposely lessing her chances of surviving but from what I seen she doesn't care about that statistic that part has nothing to do with her for she is confadente in surviving for her plan. I sigh in frustration as I stop pacing. "What's got you tied up in knots?" Bonnie asked. "Avery." I responded and he glared. "That guard? Why bother figuring out HER? She is basiclly nothing. So she knows our secrets so what, she'll be dead soon right? So forget about her already and start helping in KILLING her." he said as he walked away.

He doesn't get it. Avery knows that light trick and how our systems work, she could easily temper with them and cause another event like '87 or the murders. Though I douht she would, for it may not benifit her plan or maybe in a way it would...No it's not. She would have done it sooner right? But then again she fixed our systems right in sight of us each time so we could see what she was doing so that means she doesn't want this place to close through a bad event. Or it's a trick. To get us to believe she is not doing anything wrong with us until it's too late when she does something bad. No I believe with all my heart that Avery is NOT out to harm us or the kids for as she said she has nothing against this place.

Avery confided in me that was indeed a magic-user so then in turn she told me she is a shape-shifter, making me right that she is Rave, that odd animatronic that flirted with me yesterday but now...I blush at the thought that it was Avery flirting with me. I shake my head clearing the pink clouds in my head and got back to figuring out the pizzeria's puzzle night guard. Time went by and it became 11:45PM and Avery arrived, she went to the parts and service room and got the tools, I knew all she needed to do was check us for nothing was broken today. She started with Foxy first, talking with him a little bit, then Freddy, Bonnie, and lastly me, she talked with us as she worked like what she just did with Foxy but when she was near me I smelled the scent of wielded metal and sweat again. Goldie appeared as she just finished.

"Hey Goldie. Changed your mind?" she asked with a slight smirk. "Yes." "Alright. Tell me what you want me to work on first then what do next." She got to work on fixing Goldie with him guiding her on what she work on first to last. When she was done the midnight toll rang. "No song tonight night guard?" Goldie said as he stood up, almost looking down at her. "Oh there's a song tonight Goldie, just waited till the toll." She starts to sing her little song for tonight with a smirk on her face. (Just Gold by Mandopony.) "Time for the main attraction. The story must be told. Time for a chain reaction, it never fets old. Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold. Some bot are just distractions, some bots are just gold" She sang as she grinned at me and let out Goldie's signagure laughter.

"I am not the bad guy, I'm just a bit surprising, it's not worth losing sleep, it's not worth analyzing." She sang while walking away from Goldie and her eyes turn into the same as Goldie's "There was a time, not long ago at all I was just like you...can you hear my call?" She sang while smiling. Just what is she planning? She continued to sing her little song while Goldie just watches her, growing angery like Bonnie and Freddy while Foxy seems a little confused. "You may say that I'm breaking your mind...In my opinion, you're much too kind. Time for the main attraction. The story must be told, time for a chain reaction. It never get's old. Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold. Some bots are just distractions, some bots are just Gold." Her eyes then turned blood red like ours do.

I noticed down the east hall their were small lights in the form of eyes. "I'm finished training, done explaining. No more facts are left remaining, now you know the gist of it, You're a perfect fit! I don't wanna hear no more complaining! I'm passing down this golden opportunity, eternal scarp yard immunity. Take it with pride and enjoy the ride you'll foreve be a part of this community" As she sang the last note of her song, she lets out Freddy's signagure laugh. "Catch me if you can." She said in a odd voice I knew all of us did not reconize just as a small, tattered, worn greenish gold bunny, 3 small Freddys and a nighmareish version of Balloon boy run out from the hall and attack Goldie as Avery ran down that same hall.

"GAAAAAHHHHH! GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME! NIGHT GUARD! YOU DIE TONIGHT!" Goldie roared out as the small creatures contiuned thier attack, but it doesn't look like they are hurting him. Freddy and Bonnie went over to help him only to get attacked as well. ' _Does Avery know these creatures? She must if they are not going after her and she must have told them not to harm us, which proves that Avery is not out to destory this place_.' I thought to myself as I went after Avery with Foxy, leaving the other 3 to the hands of the creatures. The night continued like this with Avery escaping our grasp and having the creatures attack us, and of course Avery rubbing it in, in both Bonnie, Freddy and Goldie's faces. She was even driving Bonnie crazy by singing a song about him (The Bonnie song by GroundBreaking), only the lyrics held a secret no one ever knew, the fact that he lost his arm and face and he was replaced a blue toy version of him.

"I FUCKING HATE THAT NIGHT GUARD! HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW THAT ABOUT ME?! HER FATHER TELLING HER?! THAT'S A BIG OLD LIE!" He yelled while pacing on the stage before stopping while we heard Foxy yell out as we look up to see him on the second floor being attacked by the little bunny. I couldn't keep track of how many times it happened to each of the others but I can keep track of how times they did attack me, the total being 2 times. ' _Did Avery order them not to attack me so much? But why_?' I thought as I went to go help Foxy. The time turned to 5:38AM and we were all tired, from the long night with the chase of the slick Avery, the odd animatronics, the incounters with ourselves and others, Rave aka Avery chatting and flirting with me again.

The others sat on stage, looking defeated as the nightmare verson on BB, and the little Freddys dance in celebration, singing songs. I stood near by watching as I try to rack my mind around all this and Avery's song. I only snapped out of my train of thought when I felt someone patting my leg gently. I looked down and I saw the little bunny turned into a young boy who looked to be the age of 12, with greesnish gold hair, a equal colored shirt, and eyes and maroon pants. He getsure for me to bend down to his level which I did and he whispered in my ear. "Follow me. Big sis wishes to see you in her office." He said as he took off running to the east hallway. I stood there shocked before looking back at the others who were distracted by the other 4. So I snuck of to and down the hall towards the office where I found Avery standing there, holding the little boy lovingly in her arms.

"Glad you could join us Chica. Welcome to my office." She said as I walked in. "Let's cut to the chase shall we? I brought you here because you Chica are the only one on the right path. Before I said Goldie and one other were but as I can tell Goldie lost the trail there for he is not in the right path to figuring me out but you Chica are." She said to me as she gently places the young boy down in the office chair. "I will say this now. I will not tell you plans, if you figure it out on your own then thats fine." She said with a charming grin. "I'm a magic-user as I said before, as well as a shape-shifter." She told me as she shifted into Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, me and lastly Rave before going back to her normal form. "The magic I have is artifical, It was given to me by the same person who told me all of your secrets. I was trained by them, to be what I am now, which is why I'm not scared for my life because I know I can take you all down in a _variety_ of ways." she said which got me scared.

We heard the young boy let out a anxious groun and look towards him. "Big sis can I go mess with the others please?" he asked pleadingly. "Don't lead them to the office." Avery said as he cheered and ran out of the office while turing back into his bunny form. "Plush has always been well energinic. Can't keep him in one place for too long or he well get stir crazy." she said as we heard Goldie yell out making her laugh. "Anyway Chica I just called you here to praise you for gathering so many puzzle pieces in such a short time. When I first came here I thought I knew what to expect from the others." "What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I knew Freddy and Bonnie would not care one bit about what I know. Foxy well be indifferent about it all, Goldie I knew was smart and that he maybe the first person to figure it all out, then finally you. Like the others you are smart but I honestly feel abit guilty about this but I thought you would not figure it all out as well. You would have been like Foxy but you have proven me wrong. Congrats Chica." She said while clapping. "With each question you tried asking me and the way you act tells me that you are on the right path. I always feel like I'm under-estimating you when I'm not. I know you are smart. You are so close." She said as the tolls sound and the little creatures come running in.

"Let's go guys. Chica I left clues for you. See if you can get them and confront me when you do. Bye." she said to me while giving me a hug before leaving with the creatrues. ' _Just what is planning by doing all of this and what clues could she being talking about? She said I'm close so she believes that I can do this_?' I thought as I went back to the others.


	16. Chapter 16

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

I went to the warehouse to drop of the little ones who I had help carrying in with Ben. "Thanks for helping me Ben." "Your welcome Avery. Did these little guys give them hell?" "You know as well as I do, they did. It is what they do best and it worked out well for me. The gang has no clue but Chica is close. I won't be surprised it she decided to follow me to learn more about me." I said to him and he laughed. "I'm surprised Goldie hasn't yet. He must be off the trail by so much that he hasn't." "He is Ben. He is. Which makes the process of the plan all the more better to its goal. By the time he figures it out, it will be too late to do a thing about it." I said to him as we both laughed. I was greeted by the others but I could not stay long so I said a quick hello and told them that I well be here later for training and left to race home, get ready and head to school.

But in the mean time of all this I was thinking about a certain animatronic chicken at work who was so close to figuring it all but she was still missing a few puzzle pieces but other then that my heart hurts me every time I speak in riddles to her...' _oh who was I kidding before she showed up to my office I was a nervous wreak, ready to brake and tell her the truth. I had trouble being calm and cool, my stomuch was twisted in knots with butterflies in it, my palms sweaty, my tongue almost tying itself up in a knot. It was a miracle that I acted at least on the outside that I was the same Avery they knew in the night. But I just had to give her that hug_. _If I had not forced myself to let go, I wouldn't have. I think I should end my task and find a new way to sa...no Mari, and Nightmare would have told me if there was or maybe there really is no other way_.' I thought. The Fazbear gang at the pizzeria were old friends to me at least Chica was but now Freddy, Bonnie, and Goldie are out to kill me. The ones who hands have been bit by him continue to do as he said for they subconsisly don't want to be bit again.

' _Maybe if I find another way then...No. What I'm doing now is the right path. I must do this for my puppet master._ ' I thought to myself as I park my car in the school parking lot and walked to class. I had deficulty doing work in my classes when my mind was on Chica. I been acting so far towards her like I wanted to be her friend when I knew that I must get her to hate me no matter what. But what could I do to get her like that towards me? I could threaten the lives of the others or the kids? Maybe those could work. I have the parts and knowledge to back up my threat and maybe I could cause 'a little show' to prove my point that I make do on what I say. That my bite is like my bark. The day went by and when I had the chance I would look through my magic book that Fred gave me to see if there was another route.

' _Hmmm...nothing so far. Maybe when the toys show up, Puppet may have something. He is just as powerful as Mari, and Nightmare and Fred, so he may have a book or two hidden in his box_.' I thought as I closed my book and put it back in my backpack. ' _Damn it Chica. What the hell are you doing to me? Why must you make me question my task that I worked so hard training for?_ ' I thought angerly as I walked to my last class of the day. ' _Oh well it well be all over soon. The end is near. Just have to hold out for another few months or so_.' I sat at my desk now finally able to focus on my school work before in little while later I have to head to the warehouse again to train.

Chica's POV

All day today all I thought of was Avery. The sweet version of her that I meet and seen only a few times was disappearing, being replaced with the msterious bad girl that me on a lore, more so then the others. I was falling for it hook, line, and shinker. She spoke to me in riddles besides the times she was Rave. ' _What did she mean when she left me...wait. I think I got something now. The songs she sang. The first one she sang was to tell us that she was aware of the phone calls and what they said, that she knew of what we do at night to the guards. The second was to warn us, that maybe to stop our killings because it has something to with her plan, that she may actually hurt us or others just for it to progress, and that our hands have been bit to make us work for the one who pulls our strings. The final song was to tell us we should be greatfull that she here to make sure we don't get scraped, should we have killed another guard before her. Avery wishes for us to stay out of her way so that her plan can go smoothly and that she may as well be willing to harm us to do so. That's why she is showing us what she does when checking our systems to tell us "Yes I know every detail about you through this. I can and well do something to it, to fit my need. So watch your step around me"_.' I shivered at the thought of her using one of us to do something bad.

But I still feel in my heart that she well not do so of her own accord, that she must be forced by us to do so. Then that must be why she wants us to hate her? No that must be for another reason that ties into her plan. Avery you complex puzzle you, I well figure you out like you think I can. I snapped out of my thoughts when I walked into someone knocking me to the ground. I go to appologize when I see who I ran into. It was Avery. She stood before me and held out a hand to me with a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry about that Susie. I should have been looking where I was going." she said to me which reminded me that I was walking around the pizzeria in my human form while taking a break in between shows.

I took her hand which felt exactly like it did the first time I held it and she easily lefted me up and pulled me into her arms as the sheepish smile turned into a evil like grin. "So Susie how are you this morning? I thought I stop by after school to see how you are doing." She said as her eyes flashed red before going back to normal. I shivered at the look in her eyes, she was the true wolf in sheep's clothing and she prided off of it even it if was just a little bit. "So Susie, going to answer my question?" she asked me as I finally looked away from her eyes. "Honestly, I'm tired." "Is it because you been running through my head all day?" she asked causing me to blush and bary my face in her chest as she laughs.

"As much as I would love to stay like this, I have to go to a meeting with the boss. See ya around Susie. By the way, you are needed on stage." she said as she kissed my cheek again and left, leaving me stunned and the blush on my face increase. I snapped out of it when I realized the last part she said and I ran to the back stage area, turned into my animatronic form and got up on stage with Freddy and Bonnie before the curtains opened.


	17. Chapter 17

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

I mentaly laughed to myself after I left Chica to head to my boss's office. ' _I just seem to love to mess with her the most out of them all. At least on a mind level. The others are clueless...but I have a feeling that Chica is far to close. I don't know why but I feel like I slipped once more. Oh well I'm sure she hasn't figured it out...but I have to ask before I leave so I can plan to hide what I have to from her heart-stopping, soul piercing gaze...wait...what the hell did I just think_?' I shake my head as my heart seemed to sqeeze itself tight. ' _God fucking damn it Chica. What the hell are you doing to me? I know you are an old friend but I feel different towards you now. You actually make me feel guilty about my tasks at hand. Hmmm...maybe Goldie has a book or two stashed somewhere. I could ask Chichi to destract him while I search for it or them and see if there is another road to take for my mission. Then maybe I won't have to make the Fazbear's hate me and I could try to make amends, starting with Chica. No longer would I be a fake wolf in a fake sheep's clothing_.' I thought as I took a deep breath and put on my second face as I knocked on my boss's office door.

"Come in." I heard Mr. Conway say while I open the door and I see him and another person, who I got facts on when I after I read his file as I hid here in the office once. The other person's name was Mike Schmidt. He was exactly 6'7" tall, age 32, had dark chocholate brown hair, milk chocholate eyes, current recovering chain smoker, worked as the night guard here and has of course survived, now works as the afternoon guard here. Went to thrapy before returning for work after his 6 nights here, he is currnetly married and has a kid. I smile casually to him and gave a small wave. "Hello. I'm afraid I did not make your acquaintance sir. Hi my name is Avery Summit. Pleasure to meet you." I said to Mike as I held out my hand. "Oh uh pleasure to meet you too. My name is Mike Schmidt." he said as he shook my hand.

"So you are the new guard here?" He ask as I sat in the chair next to him, across from our boss. "Yes. I'm also the mechanic." "I see. I'm surprised. You seem more..." "Relaxed being around the animatronics?" "Yes. You are the night guard so you must know what they do." "I do. But they don't harm me or anything. I think its because I'm double as the person to fix them." I lied as he nods. "Well the both of you. Avery, I brought you here is because Mike was curious about who are new night guard was. Would have called you here earlier in the week but we go through guards fast that, well Mike you explain." Mr. Conway said as Mike took over the converstion.

"I would have liked to meet you earlier but like Bill said we go throught guards fast here because you know. And I thought that I wait a little while to see what happens before we meet. Tell me what's it like to work here at night to you? I worked the night shift so I know mine but what is your view?" Mike asked. "Well so far it's just been calm. They move around but don't bother me. I know the rumors and what not here but I think the reason they don't bother me is because again I double as the person who fixes them and this place." I lied as Mike nods, believeing my false words. "I see. Well when I come in during the afternoon I certainly see the improvments. They...move more.. smoothly, more faster and better..I remember when they weren't." he said before staying slient for a few moments before standing up. "Well I have to get back to work. It was a pleasure meeting you Avery. Good luck." he said before leaving.

"Well. Avery I take it you are free to go home now." Mr. Conway said. "Hold on sir. While I'm here, is there anything I need to fix or check up on before I go?" I asked. "Well you could check the cameras and see if they are working up to order." he suggested and I nodded. "On it sir." I said as I stood and left then went to parts and service room but not before stopping by my shared office with Mike. "Hey Mike. Can I have the monitior screen? I need it to make sure the cameras are working when I check them. Don't worry. I'll keep you posted over walkie." I said to him and he looks at me a bit seceptivly but I just give him an innocent smile as he sighs and hands me a walkie and the monitor. "Thanks Mike." I said as I went to the parts and service room and clipped the walkie to my belt. I look up to pirate cove which was close for now until the end of the gang's songs up on stage which is where they were right now. I looked up at them and smiled a bit sadly before Bonnie turned his attention and saw me then my smile turned from sad to mischif like.

He gasps but continues to play and sing in time with the others. I kept the smile on as Freddy and Chica saw me. I gave them a short wave before going into the parts and service room. I grabbed the tools and decided to work on the check on the camera here first. As I was working on the camera, Goldie appeared behind me. "Hello again Goldie. Still frusterated by me?" I asked him as my responce from him was white noise. "Not nice Gold. But hey I'm not really playing nice here am I? Playing with all your minds with my own little game. Not playing by YOUR rules. Knowing your game way before I started working here. Me a magic user able to deflect your attack on me the other night." I said as I tested the camera and stopped it on this room and saw my smirking face and the glare of Goldie burning into my back. "Not nice to glare at someone Gold." I said as I conntacted Mike. "Mike. Everything looks good. No problem in any of the rooms. I just finished checking the parts and service room. Moving on to the next." I said as he responded. "Got it Avery. Keep a look out for anything and let me know." He said "Roger dodger Mike." I replied and turned Goldie. "You Goldie were close to figuring me out but now you lost the path. Good luck Gold, you'll need it if you and the others force my hand to do bad." I said as I left with the tools to the next camera.

I steared clear from the stage camera mainly because I wanted to save it for last and the gang was still performing. As I walked back to the main area after checking the second to last camera which happened to be cam.2b, the gang finished and I went on stage to check the camera as the gang roamed around the resturant, playing with the kids. But I felt a few of them glare at me as I working and not really bother to come up and talk with me. After I finished, I returned the walkie and moniter back to Mike then left to go back to the main area only to run into Chica along the way. "Hey Chica. Got a minute?" I asked her as I took her hand and teleported us to the parts and service room. I used my magic to mess with the camera to replay an empty room with the time changing to match the currnet time so is to not raise questions and blanked this room from Goldie's reach and sight so that way no one would intrude.

"What the? Avery?" Chica asked as I slowly walked towards her like the very well acted fake predator I am, ready to strike at it's prey who was now backing up against a wall which in her case was a very bad move but was very good for mine. I placed my hands on the wall either side of her, blocking any escape. "Let's chat Chica. That's all I want to do. And don't go thinking anyone well come. Anyone who enters here well only see an empty room and well not hear or feel us here should they walk into us. It's just you and me, my little prey." I said with a devil like smile.

(Wow bird fans, Avery sure is a very good actress and playing her own little game, but well it help her against her growing confusion as to how she is starting to feel towards her 'prey' Chica? And poor Chica. Caught in a situation that she can't escape from unless her 'perdator' Avery let's her go from. Tell me bird fans how you think this little interaction between the two well happen. I already have ideas as to what I'm going to write but I still would like to hear what you all think well happen. Looking forward to it bird fans. Sage out.)


	18. Chapter 18

Robotic Human Love

Chica's POV

"Let's chat Chica. That's all I want to do. And don't go thinking anyone well come. Anyone who enters here well only see an empty room and well not hear or feel us here should they walk into us. It's just you and me, my little prey." She said with a devil like smile as I cowered in my corner. She leans in close to me until our faces were a few inches apart, until I smelled the scent of rust, not wielded metal. "Chica. Don't be scared. I'm not going to harm you. Only way for that to happend is if you force my hand. We both don't want that. But I well do what I must, so relax, answer my questions and I'll let you go and be on my way." she said to me with an oddly soft, comforting voice that made me relax, and blush slightly as my heart raced.

"Good girl." she said with a relaxed, yet sad look on her face. ' _why does she seem so sad? She did just say that she doesn't want to hurt us but well do so if we force her. Does she not really want to do what she planning? Wait! Not harm us! HER SONGS!_ ' I thought as I just realized something. Avery let another clue slip by. She is cornering me because I'm the only one who is on the right track. "So Chica. Let me asked you, where are you exactly?" Avery asked and I decided to go with what I have now. The songs. "I figured out that the first song was just to tell us that you are very well aware of us. You know our secrets and tricks, how we play our game. The second, I'm starting to feel that you are warning us about karma, and that you may be it for if we do something you well make us pay, but you are caught in karma's trap. You are a wolf in sheep's clothing so in turn your own karma well make you pay." I said as she looks at me a bit surprised but intreged.

"Go on." she said. "The third was to tell us, we should be greatful you are here to keep us from the scrap yard but we know you could send us there easy." I said and she looks at me impressed. "Very good Chica. Very clever in deed. Much more then Goldie." she said. "About Goldie. You believe our hands are bit. I would like to take a guess of the order. The bitter is Goldie, then Freddy. Goldie because you thought highly of him. You thought he was smart so that made him to be the first person to bite our hands into helping him kill night guards. The reason why remains unknown but I feel it involves him. Freddy second because he bites mine and Foxy's hands in to helping him, help Goldie. Am I close Avery?" I asked her while glaring slightly as she looks back at me surprised.

"My. My My. Wow Chica. Spot on actually. Yes. You figured out that puzzle. But now you are getting to dangerously close to the fire I made now. In fact you might as well be in it. I'm not letting it burn you but if you don't stop now it well be time for you to burn like the gang should have after the first few kills." she said as an evil like smile grew on her face. "Tell me what else do you have my dear little prey?" she asked in a sugery sweet tone of voice that would put Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls to shame, as she cressed my cheek making me blush slightly at her gently but deadly touch as I racked my brain for more puzzle pieces to put together. ' _What else do I have? There are so few yet they seem so many. Maybe with what she say and does might as well be clues to. Wait. Maybe they are and I didn't realize it yet until now? Her plan somehow involves us, mostly Goldie. But it also doesn't at the same time and the little creatures she brought with her. What got me most was the nightmare BB. Nightmare...nightmare_.' I thought as realizion hits me straight on. Avery slipped big time. I glare at her.

"There are more us. Not just the toys but I believe nightmare verisions of us. You are working with them. You slipped up Avery. You brought a nightmare verion of them here. Plus I remember the auto class. The cars looked to have not been wielded or cut at all this week. But a few times already you smelt of sweat and _wielded metal_. In and after auto class you smelled of sweat and _rust_. Again you slipped up Avery. I know your plan involves us but it also doesn't at the same time. The question is what is your goal/task?" I said as she stood there shocked and backed away, freeing me from my corner. "Wow...just wow...You certainly figured out quite alot. I knew I slipped up but not like that. Wow." she said as she paced back and forth a little bit before turning to me with a mischif like smile on her face as she came towards me and pinning me against the wall once more.

"You well burn Chica if you don't stop now. Or should I say Foxy well burn if you don't stop." She said and I stare at her shocked and scared. "W-wh-what do you plan on doing?" "Oh Chica as I said yesterday I can take you all out in a varity of ways. I can permintaly put him out of order, scrap him, make him dangerous to kids, I can do so much. I pull the strings to your's and the others lives Chica. I'm dangerous and you know it. Now I really don't want to play the bad guy here so I'll let him be along with the others if you answer one question for me." she said which got me confused. "And what question is that?" I asked her. "What spell did you have Goldie put on me?" she asked making me more confused. "What?" "Don't act stupid Chica. We both know now you are very smart. You had Goldie put a spell on me so that when ever I'm around you I feel..." she trailed off as she backed away again, looking upset and confused.

"You make me feel like my tongue and gut are tying themselves in knots. That there are butterfies stuck in between the knots. You make my heart race, you make me feel guilty about what I have to do. You make me want to be friends with you and abandon what I worked hard for to do. You make me feel like I'm flying when I'm near you Chica. It's a miracle right now that I can speak to you. Chica what the hell was the spell? What do you know about it?" She asked, looking at me helplessly, which was a first for me to see her like this. I walked up to her and hugged her, like I use to when she was younger. "I don't know anything about I spell, all I know is that what you are feeling is something new to you and that I was the one who bit your hand and part of your forearm off when you were younger." I said before instantly I regetted it.

"Wait what?" she said as she placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me away a little. "You bit off my hand? You are the one that caused that event to happen? You are the reason why I have a fake arm?" she asked as she looked at her fake arm before taking it off to look at more closely. "I'm so sorry Avery. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you before. But you said you had no memory and I was planning on telling you when you trusted me enough. But what with everything else I-" "Stop." she said before I could finish while I hoped this won't effect the deal we were about to make about her not hurting Foxy or the others.

She stayed silent before putting her arm back on. "I'll see you tonight. You are needed out there." She said as she disappeard and I stood there frozen in place for a few moments before I left the parts and service in time to be greeted by the others. "Chica! Where have you been? We been looking all over for you! Come on we are needed by the kids." Freddy said as he dragged me along to the kids but I was unable to process much of what has happen after Avery said before she left and how she acted after I told her the truth about her arm. ' _What Avery said...was she basicly saying she was falling for me, like I was feeling towards her? No. I bet it's just a trick to mess with me. Avery why must you have this lore on me that makes me feel the same towards you? What the hell is happening? Why is so much happening in such a short time?'_ I thought as the day continued in a blur for me as I thought about my paradox known as Avery.

(Looks like Chica got herself in a pickle here bird fans. She is standing in the flames of a roaring fire but how long well she last before she is cooked with the others? Well Avery/the nightmare's plans go down in the flames they worked hard to build because of Avery's changing mind? Or well it all go on as planned? See ya'll later Bird fans. I'm looking forward to your answers.)


	19. Chapter 19

Robotic Human Love

Chichi's (Nightmare Chica's) POV

I knew something was bothering my love when she walked into the warehouse this afternoon. She just walked past us, not even stopping to do our routine of trying to scare her. She just went by and went upstairs to where she practices her magic and fighting. We all looked at each other concerned for Avery never really did this before, we all knew that just by her doing this must mean she is in deep thought or something is troubling her. We all went up to follow her and found her looking through Mari's, Fred's, and Nightmare's magic books. "Avery? What's wrong?" Mangs asked as we turned into our human forms but she didn't respond, she just continued looking through the books. I walked up to my love and placed a hand on her arm, causing her to jump slightly and look at my a bit surpised.

"Huh? Oh hey Chichi." she said as she turned to the others and placed an easy smile on her face. "Hey guys. How are ya?" she asked as she went back to the book she was holding. "Avery? What is wrong? Did something happen?" I asked, worried that something bad must have happend to have my love to act like this. She sighed and turn to me with a sad look on face that just broke my heart. I never want to see my love looking like this. Something must have happend at her job. She turned to the others and said, "Guys I got a bit of problem. Chica found out about you. She knows because of a slip up I made. She put two and two together after I brought Bart with me to work and she remembered the auto classes. She saw that none of the cars there were cut or wielded but I still had the smell of wielded metal on me. She is figuring it all out. She doesn't know much about the plan. All she knows that it does and doesn't involve them at the same time. She is extremly close. But I threatened her to silence. I threatened the life of her friend Foxy to keep her quite, but who knows how long that well last if I don't do a thing to prove my point to scare her more. Guys no time to wait. We have to find the toys and bring them to the pizzeria early. When they are found so well later down the road our target." She explained as we all stood there shocked.

"This could be bad. Should she find out and tell, they well get in the way and try to protect him. I agree with you Avery. We must find the toys." Mari said as he joined her in what I guess was to find a tracking spell. Nightmare and Fred joined in the search as the others talked amoung themseleves about the recent develpoment. ' _Damn you Chica. So you are the one who caused my love to be so distressed. You well pay you stupid old model_.' I thought angerly as I tapped Avery on the shoulder making her turn to me. "Avery is the plan for me coming with you today still a go?" I asked sweetly as I saw her think it over. "Yeah. She knows about you but doesn't know how many and who has a nightmare version of them. You can come but stay in your human form around the others. You can change into your nightmare verison only when alone with Chica. Scare her but not too much you hear?" she asked and I nodded. "Got it Avery. Also is our plans to go out tomorrow still going to happen?" I asked neverously as a blush made its way onto my face. She looks at me confused before smiling, "Yeah. That plan is still going on." She said and I internaly sqealed with happiness as she said that to me.

' _Oh Boy! I can't wait! Soon Avery will be mine and mine alone once she falls for my charms and not that devil Chica's. She will not steal my love away from me and if she tries to, I'll just simply lead her to her death in the scarp yard as a useless pile of broken metal_!' I thought as I left my love Avery, Mari, Fred and Nightmare to look through their books to find the spell needed to search for the toys. I knew that they tried to search for the target before by using the same spell. Of course the target was smart and used the vitcim's memories and spells to hide themselves like Avery does with her magic, making it hard to track them but they could with the toys, which lead all of us to believe that if the toys come so well the target later on. I walked down to the basement and looked through old fasion magazines to try and find the perfect outfit to wear on mine and Avery's date tomorrow.

I barely noticed time go by as I was picking through the make-up that I had to go with the outfit I chose that I thought would surely make Avery drool and fall for me. I was deep in my thoughts full of pink clouds that I barly noticed the person who held my heart was coming up behind me. "Hey Chichi." I heard her say in what I thought was a huskly, low, velvetly voice. "Oh! Avery! You surprised me there. I thought you would still be upstairs searching for that tracking spell to find the toys." I said as I blushed bright red while she just had a relaxed look on her face with a soft grin on her lips and mischif in her eyes. "True but Fred found it and right now they are using it to track the toys. In the meantime I thought I would come see you about tonight." She said as she came closer to me, making me back into a corner. She sat down on one of the many creates next to me and I stood there. "What about tonight?" I asked. "Well like I said, you need to stay in your human form while there, only show your animatronic self to Chica when alone. The others have no clue about all of you. But I need you keep Goldie, most of all distracted and away from me. I have a feeling that maybe he has a book or two that holds the answer we need to find the target. The moment we do, we'll all head there and destory him once and for all to protect all his future victims." She said as her eyes glowed red, making me shudder alittle.

"Alright Avery. I understand. I'll be sure to do just that." "Good. Now there was another reason for me being here." She said as I leaned in a little close to her, feeling hopefull. "Oh? And what reason is that?" I asked, thinking that maybe she is going to confess her love for me and we could kiss. "I'm here because I'm worried for ya Chi. You been acting a bit odd for a while now when I'm around. Is there something wrong with your systems? Need a check or tune up?" She asked as my hope deflated alittle but I was still happy that she cared for me like this, it still left hope that she may end up falling for me yet. "No I'm fine Avery. Just uh excited to see you grow stronger each day when training. We all are. We really think that you are the perfect person to do this job." I said as she stayed silent with a blank look on her face. "Chi. Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" She asked while hearing the concern in her voice as she stand up and walks closer to me. We were about an inch apart but in height wise right now with me in my human form, she towered over me by a good 2ft.

I blushed as she leaned down on placed her forehead on mine. "You feel warm. Is there something wrong with you AC unit? Or are you catching a cold? A virus?" She asked as I felt my heart race in my chest that I was sure that she could hear what with how close she is to me. "I'm fine Avery. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm also just excited that I get to go to your job and help mess with the gang there. Don't worry about me." I said but she looks at me un-convinced. "Chi. Please tell me the truth. I just want to help you with whatever your problem is. You know I care about you like I do the others. Beside I can't have my favorite nightmare getting sick. It well worry me too much." She said as she got a gentle, sweet, kind look on her face.

I couldn't help myself as I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. We stayed there for a few moments before I realized what I done and pulled away then lowered my gaze to the ground. "I-I-I'm so-so-sorry." I studdered out as I gently pushed her aside and ran away. I had no clue how Avery is reacting to the sudden kiss but I do know is that, she didn't kiss me back. ' _Maybe she was just taken by surprise and before she could kiss back I pulled away and ran. Oh I'm so stupid! I should have stayed to see what she would do next. Maybe she would have kissed me back._ ' I thought as I mentally kicked myself for kissing Avery like that then running away. I looked back behind and saw no one there. She didn't follow me. ' _Maybe she went to come after me and Mari, or Fred, or Nightmare called her about where the toys are. Yes. That could be it_.' I thought as I curled up in a ball by a few crates that were outside.

' _I hope that the kiss didn't just ruin my relationship with Avery. I can't lose her. Not to that old pile of rusting metal named Chica_.' I thought angerly as I felt that she had something to do with me screwing up back there with Avery. ' _I will kill you Chica, if you continue to get in my way to my love_.' I thought to myself as I smiled evilly.

(A/N: Well bird fans, looks like Chica is in more trouble then she realizes, now that Chichi, her nightmare version, is out to get her for supposedly trying to steal her love Avery away from her. Tell me bird fans, what do you think well happen in the next chapter of Robotic Human Love? I would love to hear your predictions. See ya'll later bird fans, Sage out.)


	20. Chapter 20

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

That was most shocking thing to have happened to me in my life ever since the nightmares came into it. ' _Chichi...she kissed me_.' I thought. From the softness of her lips, to the tenderness of the kiss itself has my sences and my head, my heart telling me that the kiss was of love. Love that she held onto for me, for years I'm guessing. I barly registered her leaving me alone in my frozen stance. By the time I noticed, she was gone. I wanted to go after her so she could explain, and maybe we could talk this out but I heard Mangs calling me. "AVERY! AVERY! Come quick! The toys have been found!" She screamed alerting everyone else as I raced upstairs. The time has come. I need to convince my boss to bring these guys in and hopefully later on down the line the target well come.

I can feel it in my bones, my blood that he well be near once we bring the toys my new home turf, the pizzeria. I reached Mari, Fred, and Nightmare with the others except Chichi behind me. "You found them? That's great. Where are they?" I asked excited. "They are in a storage warehouse in Grafton, between Virgin and Rockville." Mari said, making everyone here cheer in delight. "That is great! They are still here in Utah! They are not that far from here in Hurricane." Fredsteir said as we all smiled. "Now all I have to do is wait for the right moment to talk my boss into serching for them without being out right. It well be suspisous if I told exactly where they are," I said. They all cheered as I snuck away to find Chichi, who I found outside. "Chichi." I said catching her attention. She looks at me with a bit of fear which I can easily guess why.

"Chichi. We found them. They are in Grafton. They are still here Utah. The plan is coming together perfectly. Soon hopefully later down the line the target is found and we will end the nightmare he created." I said as I kneeled down next to her. "That's great Avery. The others must be celebrating. Shouldn't you be with them?" She asked but I shook my head. "I wanted to find and tell you the good news myself. Chichi..." I trailed off and I senced she knew what I wanted to talk about next. The kiss. "Avery. Forget about ealier. I was stupid. I shouldn't have done that. I must have miss read something. I'm sorry. I just hope it doesn't ruin our friendship." She said but I felt like she was half lying to spare my feelings, but I could not call her out on it so I'll let it go for now to spare her feelings in turn. "Alright." I agreed "So what song do you plan to use?" "Pit of Vipers" "Nice choice." "Want to practice a little dance routine for it. Give them a spectecal of how close we are to each other." I asked her as I stood up and held a hand out to her. She took it happily and I pulled her up.

I took out my phone and played the song and we started to practice a sort of tango but gave off the air of a pure perdator in our dance with each other. An air that the gang well shiver from. We later walked back in for me to practice my fighting and magic. The time I spent with Chichi felt the same but I knew was different due to the kiss. I just didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't feel the same towards her. The kind of love I have for her was more sisterly or best friends. Time went by, Mari, Fred and Nightmare said I could skip magic practice for today to repair my sparing oppenets then sleep here until it was time to go into work. I fell alseep after a while of repairs, slightly probed up against an old crate and just as I was barly still aware off what was happening I felt a blanket be placed on me and someone gently kissing my cheek. I knew from the feel of the lips, it was Chichi. Later after I woke up, refeashed but still hollow inside.

I should be use to this in the time I been working at the pizzeria. I have to make my feelings hollow to work the way I'm supposed to for my puppet masters. If I feel then I pull on my strings to much until it turns into a noose around my own throut. But now its turning into too late because of Chica. I have to get her to hate me. Fright turns to hate. She is already scared but I must prove my point that what she does well harm the others. That I am to be the one feared not the other way around. I might have to make one of the others act up on stage in front of the kids or staff alone to help prove so. I shake my head of these thoughts for now as I went to find Chichi. "Chichi. Time to go. We have heads to spin." I said with a hollow smirk on my face but no one notices. She smiles and we left to head to the pizzeria.

We reatched the pizzeria at 11:40PM and I casted a spell on Chichi to keep her hiden from Goldie's sight and trace. The others would see but Goldie won't until I disspelled it. We nodded to each other as we entered the pizzeria. We had talked about it the car, that I would head to the gang alone and until I gave the signal, Chichi well stay in my almost un-used office, then the game I play by my own rules well begin. I arrived to the mainstage after I grabbed the tools and begun repair, while adding a little something in the big bear himself to make him a temp. puppet to me. "No talking to us today night guard?" Bonnie asked "You grown scared of us finally?" "Nope. Not in the least. I'm not scared of any of you." I said as Goldie appeared. "You soon well be. Night 6 is almost here. You well die night guard. By the way off topic no song for us as well today? We not worthy tonight to hear you voice sing your cryptic songs?" he asked with a smirk and I smirk right back.

I let out Freddy's jingle as I walked to the edge of the stage, and stood towering over Goldie who stood on the floor. I stopped and snapped my fingers as the gang gasps at the new comer. Goldie was confused before turning around and sees Chichi ,in her human form, walking towards us. "There is always a song for the first week." I said as I jumped down and walked to Chichi as I played the music off of my phone and begun to sing the song chosen for tonight. (Pit of vipers by Simon Curtis.) "I can almost feel the tick like clockwork. Hearing all the voices in my head each time I go. There's a game they play that I'm not part of. Tearing at the weaknesses and all the faults they know." I sang as my eyes flashed red towards the gang as me and Chichi did our dance. I saw they were surprised by Chichi but I saw that Chica was the most surprised and worried by Chichi.

"Secrets run deep when you're in a pit of vipers. S-s-slithering, whispering, Feel the vemon poisoning me. Now I must admit that I played a part in the way that things have gotten out of hand. But it's escalated almost to an art. I wanna fix it but I don't think I can. I've fallen deep into a pit of vipers." I sang as I noticed Freddy, Bonnie, and Goldie getting angry but Foxy was still confused as to why I brought someone here and Chica was worried. "Feel the vemon poisoning me. Slither, slither, slither. Put your fangs into my back. Slither, slither, slither. Think I don't know where you're at. I use you. I'm no good. Need to be in control. I said I use you, I'm no good. Need to be in control. This is how you make me feel." I sang the final note as me and Chichi took a bow before we laughed and ran. I ran down the east hall and she ran upstairs. ' _The game has begun. Time to play our game_.' I thought while my eyes turn into the puppet's and a smile is on my face as I began my search for Goldie's books full of magic.


	21. Chapter 21

Robotic Human Love

Chica's POV

I was scared. Was this how all the night guards before felt like when we praid on them? I guess so. Avery is a true predator, now she has someone here with her. If I didn't know any better just by the way the stranger looked, I have to say she is a nightmare version on me. One of possabliy many of each of us but just how many are there? Only the both of them know. I walked along carfully down the west hall, hoping that I run into Avery. She may be a predator but I know her abit better then I know the nightmare verison of me. Through out the night it was sort of the same routain. We search for Avery only to run into false selves or others, now we have a newcomer, who as proved to be just like Avery, not scared of us and knew alot about us.

She mostly messed with Goldie out of all of us, of course there had to be a reason for that. She also has been glaring at me for a reason too. What that reason was, is the same as to why she messed with Goldie. I had no clue. I was about to look into the office hoping that may Avery was there only to stop at the sound of another female voice speaking to me. "Well well what do I have here." I turned around and found my nightmare version in her animatronic form, a few feet from me. I backed away but she advanced towards me faster then I expected. She grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, glaring into my eyes.

Nighmare Chica (Chichi) POV

I glared at the normal version of me. I was filled with hated. ' _What does this old model have that I don't, that has my Avery's attention_?' I thought. "Listen you stupid old model. I'm only going to tell you this once. Stay away from _**MY**_ Avery. She is mine. Not your's. Don't go stealing her. If you do, I well come and kill you. You well be nothing but scarpe metal that needs to be thrown away when I'm done with you." I threatened her. To prove my point I placed a sharp metal claw to the wires in her throat. I saw she was scared of me now. ' _Good. Be scared of me little bitch. You shall never take_ _ **MY**_ _Avery away from me. She is_ _ **mine**_ _. We are destined to be together_.' I thought as I smiled menceningly. "It is because of you, I nearly ruined my relationship with Avery long before we came here tonight. I was so scared that I did but I was lucky that she forgave me and that I still may have a chance. She is _**mine**_. Not your's, you piece of scarp met-" I stopped when I heard my love's voice say my name. "Chichi."

Chica's POV

"Chichi." We heard Avery say as she pushed the nightmare version who I know as Chichi who was just turning into her human form. "Leave Chichi. I'll deal with her. Just make sure none of the others come this way." She said in an authorative tone as her left eye turned into the puppet's and her right turned red like our's do. "Alright Avery." She said as she seemed to shiver in excitement with a blush on her face. She placed a kiss on Avery's cheek as she ran past her. Avery then turned her soul pireceing gaze onto me. She gave me a soft smile that seemed to hold a bit of sadness. "That Chichi. Can be a sweet girl at times but like me, she can be threating. We just have different ways of going about it." She said as she stroked my cheek gently.

"I hope she didn't scare you to much." she said as I seemed to get lost in her gaze before I forced my eyes away and noticed old books under Avery's arm. I was confused as to why she would have those but she must have noticed and held them up. "These are spell books. I'll be ' _borrowing_ ' these for a little while. Speaking of magic. I feel like I could trust with this piece of info, since I will be proving my point later today." She said as I got scared by what she could possabliy mean about proving her point. She placed a hand on my shoulder, the neon green music note around her neck started to glow as I felt myself shift forms to my human one. I stare at her shocked while she smiled mischifly. She leaned in close until our faces were about a few inches apart. I felt her breath near my lips and I growing lost in her gaze. "Chica, the necklace I wear is my magic item. It is whats giving me the powers and strength that I have. Take it away from me and I'm powerless at least in magic wise. Break it and the magic can be absorbed by another magic user or return to its real owners who gave it to me. I'm telling you this because I'm want to make a bet." She said which caught my attention.

"What kind of bet?" I asked her and she smiled. "I'll give you my necklace on tonight aka night 6 and I well stay in the office the whole night. You lot can hunt me like entended to before at the begining of the week. If you win, you can break or give the necklace to Goldie and kill me." she said. "But what if you win?" "If I win and we know I well. You go out with me on Saturday night." she said with a slight smug look on her face. I glare at her slightly but for somereason I was hoping she win. "So a date?" "Date, outing, two enemies catching up on old times, whatever you want to call it." She said as I sighed. "Fine deal." I said and shook her hand as her smile grew wider. "You do realize that if you try or do tell someone about my necklace before if you do win, I will harm you or your friends more right?" she asked and I nodded. "I'm will aware Avery." I said. She looked at me impressed, "Good Chica." The clock chimes rang and she survived another night. "See you later Chica." She said as she kissed me on the lips before going to the office and came back with her backpack as Chichi came running down the hall, purposly bumbing into me. Avery glared at Chichi but said nothing as they left. ' _What the hell have I gotten myself into_?'

(A/N: Well bird fans, Chica is indeed in quite a pickle here. She can either tell the gang or not say a word to protect them from Avery. And it seems that Chichi is turning very obsessive of our favorite OC Avery. Avery herself is very confident in her chances of surviving the deadest night of them all, Night 6. How well this all play out I wonder~ Tell me bird fans on what you think? I'll be waiting~ Goodbye~ Sage out.)


	22. Chapter 22

Robotic Human Love

Chica's POV

We were all in human forms talking about last night, with Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy trying to figure out who the other girl, who I only knew as Chichi, was. "GGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" We heard Goldie cry out as he appeared in front of us on stage, fuming mad for lack of a better word. "THAT LITTLE BITCH OF A NIGHT GUARD STOLE MY MAGIC BOOKS!" He said as he paced back and forth causing Bonnie, Freddy, and I to back away from him. "N-n-now Goldie. Are you sure she stole them? Maybe you misplaced them?" I asked nervously un-sure why I was defending Avery by lying, which was a bad mistake on my part. Goldie turned his angery gaze on me and advanced towards me.

Each step took by Goldie was a step back for me until my back was against the wall. "Misplaced them? Misplaced them? MISPLACED THEM?! I DID NOT MISPLACE MY PRIZED BOOKS CHICA! THAT GUARD STOLE THEM AND I KNOW IT! THAT GIRL SHE HAD WITH HER LAST NIGHT WAS JUST TO DISTRACT US WHILE SHE TOOK THEM! I DID NOT MISPLACE THEM YOU STUPID, GUARD LOVING IDOIT!" Goldie screamed as he smaked me hard across the face, knocking me down to the ground before looking down at me. "Tonight is the night. Night 6. Tonight the guard will be captured and torture her slowly till she tells me where she put my books. After words she shall die slowly in a suit and be my puppet." Goldie said with the most evilest smile I ever seen on his face. He turned away from me and disappeared. I slowly got up, shaking from what just happened. Everyone else was silent before Foxy came over to me and wrapped an arm around me. "Come on lass. Let's get ye some ice." He said as we went to the kitchen to get said ice.

A little while later I still had somewhat of a red mark on my face from where Goldie hit me but I can hide it with some make-up. I sighed as I thought about all that has happened. The awareness of nightmare versions of us, Chichi, our two deals, the books, everything, including the kiss. I blushed at the thought of the kiss from last night. It sent electricty through my vains, up and down my spine and butterflies flutter in my gut, and pink mist to cloud my mind. It caught me off guard that I didn't fully question the everything from last night. But now I have a somewhat clear head. ' _Avery what is your angle? Why did you take Goldie's books and why am I defending you? You have me feeling the same for you but I'm sure it's a trick. I just hope that this all ends before we kill you. You seem so different then when it's just us alone. I think I can tell your wolf act is just that an act. I believe you don't want to be the bad guy at all. Oh Avery I have to warn you. You have the right to know for you won't have your magic to protect you_.' I thought as I applied tha make-up to my cheek.

I thought of how I'm gonna tell her, for I can't exactly tell her here because Goldie might over hear and everything will be over. The only thing I could do is go to her school and tell her there but then other people there might listen in. I shook my head of my plans and decided I just to get away from all of this and come back with a fresh mind. As I passed pirate cove, Foxy looks up at me, a bit surprised and concern. "Chica, lass where are you going?" he asked. "I'm just gonna get away from it all right now. Avery is confusing me with all that is happening." I said as he got up and walked over to me. "Well mind if I come with ya? I want to get away as well." He said while scratching the back of his head. I depated about it but I can understand him wanted to get away what with Goldie going completely mad, plus having him with me may help clear my mind so I could focus on the puzzle that is Avery. "Sure Foxy. Let's go." I said as we went to Bill's office only to see him and a very nicely semi-formal dressed Avery.

"AVERY?!" I yelled out as she turned to me and Foxy and smiled. "Hey guys. I was just stopping by to get my pay check." She said as she turned back to Bill. "Avery what are you doing here? I thought you would be in school by now?" I asked her as she turned back to me. "Gas leaks from the science rooms on the second and third floors. School let us out early." She said casually. "Well Avery here is your pay for the week. I must say Avery, you done such a great job fixing things around here. For the past two nights we didn't need anything repaired. So much like your father. He was able to fix things so well they lasted for a long time before they needed to be repaired again. It's a shame what happened to him, Avery. He was a good man." He said with a comforting tone as me and Foxy stare at Avery shocked. Her father, our old mechanic, something happend to him? What happened? "Thank you sir. I'm sure my father may he rest in peace and god bless his soul that he would have loved to have heard that and know that his only child is doing well in life by following in his footsteps at least work wise. I plan to branch off and make my own path that maybe my kid or kids can follow." She said with a sad yet hopeful tone.

"Well I got to go boss. I have an outing with a friend today. I'll drop by later to visit again to hang out with the gang here during their break." She said as she brushed past me and Foxy and left. "So Chica, Foxy. What can I do for you?" Bill asked us as I turned to him. "Can I borrow the car? I just want to clear my head abit before the opening show." I said as Bill nodded and gave me the keys. "Alright but be back by then." He said and I nodded. "I will." I took the keys and left with Foxy following me. "Chica, wait! What are ye doing?" He asked as we reached the car. "I'm going to follow Avery. I need to figure this all out. She is planning something and maybe I can stop her before it happens. Foxy, I strongly believe she wants to be friends with us but do to her plans and puppet masters she can't." I said as I got in and started the car. Foxy jumped in and buckled up before I could stop him. "At least let me come as ye back up. We have no clue other then what she says of what is she capable of. Let me be ye back-up for now Chica." Foxy said with a tone of voice that left no room for argument.

From there we followed Avery all the way to a run downed warehouse that was so out of the way that possably only Avery, herself, and the nightmares knew about. We parked the car behind a few trees and followed her to a cellar door, that we almost missed her going into. We followed her down and the room was completely dark, and we kept bumbing into each other and things along the way to the center of the room. At least what we thought was the center of the room, the next thing that happedned scared the living day lights out me. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Foxy yelled out as he and something else crashed to the ground. I turned to face him but half thought turning I was knocked and pinned down to the ground and the lights came on, blinding me. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Snoopers? Followers? Nosy animatronics from the pizzeria or all three?" I heard a familier voice say as my vision cleared and I saw who was on top of me.

It was a nightmare version of Mangle and the one on top of Foxy was a nightmare version of him. Surronding us was a nightmare version of Freddy, Goldie, Bonnie, BB, Puppt, a full black verison of the nightmare Goldie, the little fredlings, Plush and my nightmare verison Chichi. Avery stepped forward with a smirk on her face. "See Ben. I told ya I woudn't be surprised if Chica followed me but I am surprised by Foxy though." She said as she laugh. "Welcome Chica, Foxy to my friends home. Say hello to the nightmares, my teachers in the way of magic." She said with a evil like smile and glint in her eye.


	23. Chapter 23

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

"Welcome Chica, Foxy to my friends home. Say hello to the nightmares, my teachers in the way of magic." I said with an evil like smile and glint in my eye. Both Foxy and Chica look at me shocked but I'm sure they were more shocked by the nightmares then of me. "What the?! Who are these animatronics?!" Foxy yelled while trying to fight against his nightmare version, Jackson, only to wracked over the head by the blunt end of his hook. "Foxy!" Chica yelled out and starts to fight against Mangs. "I wouldn't fight if I were you. They are clearly stronger. Jackson, Fredsteir, Ben, tie up Foxy and put him somewhere comfortable. Mangs, off Chica. I wish to speak to her in privite. Chichi, you take the time to finish getting ready, Nightmare or Fred heal the wounded Fox. Mari you have the books I took, you can go back to work with whoever doesn't heal Foxy. Everyone else just go back to what ever you were doing but keep an eye on Foxy." I said, more like ordered.

Jackson, Fredsteir and Ben grabbed Foxy and some rope and lead him somewhere here in the basement, Fred followed them as Mangs got off of Chica who I helped up. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Chichi was glaring at Chica but said nothing as she left. Everyone else went back to what they were doing before, trusting me when I said I wanted to speak with Chica alone. I lead Chica by the hand upstairs to where I train. I had to admit my heart was speeding like a race car while I held her hand, I felt that if I let go now she would disappear. We reached the center of the first floor and I turned to her, not letting go of her hand. "So tell me Chica, why were you following me here?" I asked her, trying to act calm and cool like I always do in the night, hidden in thr shadows at work, but inside my nerves were running on over-drive. "Because Avery dispite your warning I want answers. Plus you said that you had something planned to prove your point meaning you are going to harm one of us. We made a deal that if I answered your question then you leave the others alone." She said glaring at me, she seems to be starting to hate me...good...I guess... but the fact that she remembers caught me and she was right. I have to be a person of my word.

"You're right Chica. We did. But you also said you were the one that bit off my arm." I said as she slowly looks at me shock when realization hits her. I smile at softly deciding to spare her this once and allow her to search besides she'll never find the answer. "But..." I trailed off as she looks up at me with those eyes her's. One look in her eyes hit the nail into the coffin for me on what should be done. "But for you Chica. Dispite all that, I shall spare Freddy. I was planning on turning him into my puppet and have him placed out of order, not labaled as a danger to anyone of course. I will never go that low unless most aboslutly nessacery have to. You are smart and brave Chica I will most defently give you that." I said as she blushed at the praise I was giving her but she shook her head and looked at me square in the eyes. "Avery, just who were the other nightmares? I know Chichi, Plush, BB, and the little fredlings." She said and I smile still.

"First BB, his name is Bart, the fredlings are Joe, Grant, and Lu. Now starting with the toy nightmares, their names are Mangs, and Mari. The gold bear is Fredbear or Fred for short, his opposite, his litteral name is Nightmare. Now the main crew of you. You know Chichi, Foxy's nightmare version's name is Jackson. Freddy's is Fredsteir, and Bonnie's is Ben. Known them since a little while after I lost my arm." I said to her as she looks back to the stairs then back at me. "Avery I know you won't tell me but just what are you planning? Why did you steal Goldie's books? He is vivid with anger. He is going to torture you till you tell him where his books are then he is going to make you his puppet. Avery...I'm worried about you. I defended you by telling Goldie that he must have misplaced them. Avery please return the books." Chica plead to me and it broke my heart hearing her like this, but that's when I noticed that her right cheek was slightly swollen then the other.

' _She is saying Goldie is mad and I know that he is main bitter of the crew but did he really go as far as to hit a woman? That bear well pay. He is saying I will be his puppet but that won't happen when he is in pieces_.' I thought angerly but didn't let it show. "I took the books with good reason Chica. I won't say but there is a reason. I'm just looking to do what is right and what I was taught. I'm going by that. I trust the nightmares with my life. They never would have sent just anyone to do this job unless they knew they could survive and knew what they were doing and I can survive and I know what I'm doing. Which is why I brought up a second deal with you Chica." I said as I gently stroked her un-injured cheek. She blushes while my heart hurts me. ' _I'm so sorry Chica. But I will be acting like the villian that I'm supposed to be in order to protect you and the others, and the kids that go to the pizzeira. You will see me do bad things and harm the ones I'm supposed to protect in order to complete my job. Once this over, you well no longer see me around anymore. Either its in a body bag, in the flames, or on my own two feet out the door_.' I thought sadly as I look at the girl that I'm falling for.

' _You must hate me Chica. It well make this all the more easier for me when the time comes. For you I'm looking for another way in secret but so far the path I been told to take is the only one_.' She seems to see this and looks at me worried. "Avery? Are you ok? Why are you sad?" She asked me and I snapped out of it and I forced a smile. "I'm not sad Chica. You must be seeing things. Anyway, when I come into work I shall give you my necklace once I'm done checking everyone's systems" ' _Along with smashing Goldie's face in_.' I thought the last bit as Chica nods. "Chica, you are so close to figuring all of this out but I must tell you to stop once more. You don't want to get hurt." I said.

"Alrig-" "Avery~ I'm ready. We can go now." We heard Chichi say as she came up the stairs but stops at the top step when she sees how close I am to Chica and that we are still holding hands. "Am I intrupping the conversation still?" She asked but I heard the vemon as she glares at our holding hands. "No Chichi. We just finished. All that's left to do is to knock them out and erase their memory. One more so over the other." I said to Chichi before turning to Chica who was shocked and slightly scared. "Sorry about this Chica. But we can not have you knowing about this place or its location. But you well remember this, we will do whatever it takes to complete our plan. So stay out of the way." I said as my necklace glows and my eyes turn full black. I place my hand over Chica's eyes and a few seconds later I catch her as she passed out.

I did the same process to Foxy who was putting up a bit of a fight against the ropes holding him in place. I had Nightmare take Bill's car as I place the pair in the backseat of the car, buckled up. I got in my car with Chichi and all of us went to the pizzeria to drop off Chica and Foxy. When we got there Bill was surprised and asked what happend. I told a little white lie as the gang and Bill eyed Nightmare, and Chichi with caution and curious. Bill believed my lie and we left. Both me and Chichi said bye to Nightmare who teleported back to the warehouse. From there me and Chichi left to start our outing. "I forgot to say this Chichi, but you look lovely in your dress." I said to her while looking at her from the corner of my eye. She was wearing a bright red, short strapless dress that stopped just at her knees and I tiny slit on the side and a pair of red heels. She blushes but smiles at me, "Thank you Avery. And you look handsome. Well groomed for a puppet." She said which got us both laughing.


	24. Chapter 24

Robotic Human Love

Chica's POV

I awoke back at the pizzeria, in the backstage area where the other's were in their animtronic forms even Foxy. I saw they talking but I have no clue what before I heard them clearly. "I swear I don't remember. All I know is that me and Chica followed the guard then nothing." I heard Foxy say as memories can back to me. My talk with Avery and the sight of the other nightmares, even their names were clear in my head but the room and area around me, the paths taken while following Avery were gone.

I felt like I knew what the area where we found Avery was but my mind can't picture it or put a word to it. I slowly sat up, still dizzy by what ever spell Avery used on me. "Chica!" I heard Freddy yell as they all came over to me and Foxy helps me up. "We just heard from Foxy that you followed that cursed night guard. Tell us, what did you find out about her?" "Did she steal my books like I suspect?" I look at both Freddy and Goldie un really sure as to what to say. "I just learned that she is working with a group somewhere. I don't remember their faces or their names if I heard them at all. Everything is just so fuzzy. I know for sure we talked but I don't remember it all I do is her telling me to stop finding answers." I said to them. They glare at me while Goldie growls.

"That guard...working with others. That much is true by the two people she had with her when she brought you two idiots back." He said. "Yeah. She had that one girl who sort of looked like Chica and this one odd, mysterious guy. Tall, taned skin, black hair like the guard's but in a pony tail, red eyes, wore a black suit with a yellow bow tie. He almost looked like Freddy." Bonnie said and we all looked at him. I took the descibsion of the other person and put to the oppsite version of the golden nightmare version of Goldie with the large mouth in the middle of his gut. Nightmare as Avery called him. The golden nightmare was called either Fredbear or Fred. I remember all of their names and animatronic faces with the excapetion of Chichi.

' _Avery why did you leave me with these memories instead of Foxy? Do you want me to be scared, to stop my search for answers to possably help you? You don't have to be their puppet Avery. Whatever your task is does not require you to make us hate you and yet you feel that it should_.' I thought sadly. ' _Avery you place so much of your trust in them, you place trust in me that I could solve this problem but do you trust me enough to help you?_ ' Through out the day, in between shows Goldie kept trying to fix mine and Foxy's memories but whatever spell Avery used was to strong to break. "Gah! That guard is far more clever then thought. No matter, she'll die eventually by our hands tonight. Our goal tonight is to finally get that guard and make her tell us where my books are and who she is working for." Goldie said as he seemed to start plotting ways to get and kill Avery. I been constintly worried about this whole ordel.

Night soon fell and Freddy, Bonnie, and Goldie were ready for what they thought would be an exciting night of capturing my Avery. ' _My Avery? Where did that come from? I'm starting to sound like my nightmare version Chichi._ ' I thought as we all heard the door open and foot steps down the hall. We heard her whistling as she came into the main room with a tool box. "I will be honest guys. I was planning something early today but my mind was changed but it was changed again. Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." She said as I got worried by what she meant. ' _Was she planning on hurting one of us or me_?' She got to repairing and checking our systems but not singing her nightly song. "Waiting until last minute again guard?" Bonnie asked when she finished him and Goldie appeard at the edge of the stage. "Yeah but here it is not that everyone is here." She said as she took out her phone and played the song. (You can't escape me by ChaoticCanineCulture). She let out a huskey laugh before singing.

"I'm lurking in your closet, never seen likes before. Animatronic bodies, brearthing lurking at your door. We've come to terrorize you, broken bodies with a score. We'll really never give up, you're fate is sealed for sure. The night's not over yet. You can't escape me, you really can't forget you can't escape me. The party's just begun, you can't escape me, you can try, that makes this more fun!" She sang as chills went down my back. We try to run or fight we may die. By the way she sang the party's just begun must mean that...her plan was never in motion to begin with. We were warm ups. "Our looks have changed a little, hidden mosters in these masks, reaction terrifying slowly let the hours pass. There is no running from us, your life;s within our grasp, no longer have a safe place, this night will be your last." she sang out and I notice Freddy and Goldie smirking, thinking that Avery must be singing her death song. A song about her failing in surviving the night but in reality it would be us.

Through Avery, the nightmares have our lives their grasps and should it become nessacary she will kill us. But I still believe Avery would never do that even with a good enough reason to. This place is no longer safe for us. "Oh, please let me go, out of this place where darkness grows, behind the closet door, They'll be coming back for more." She sang the last note which left me confused and Bonnie even more for I could tell he was comfused by why Avery chose that song. Only I knew the real or close to the real answer to that question. The song was for me. I made two deals with her and I can't escape.

"Now for one more thing to do before the midnight chime." She said as she walks over to Goldie. Before we could react she punched Goldie striaght in his muzzle. The sound of metal crashing into itself was sicking. Goldie fell backwards onto the ground and Avery jumped down and stood over him. "You made a bad move bear. Never hit a woman for what I did. If you want to hit anything then try to hit me instead." She said which shocked all of us. ' _She noticed that I was hurt by Goldie earlier? She must have if she is attacking him. But I thought I hid the brusie? Her perception must be far more better then we all thought of it to be._ ' I thought as she punched Goldie a few more times, her knuckles not showing injury and her necklace was glowing.

"AVERY STOP IT! STOP!" I yelled and she stopped much to my surprise and turned to me. "You're right. Besides everything tonight is going to be a even playing field and with that said." She turned to Goldie who was dazzed by Avery's attack. "In potestate tenebrarum, et gratia eripiet mihi tabulas obsignare magicae lucis, ut pro meis praedicanda videntur. Iam dico tuis pro meis praedicanda videntur." she spoke in the odd language as her necklace grew brighter eveloping her in neon green as Goldie was eveloped in gold.

Soon the gold light turned into a moving steamed and entered Avery's necklace and the light from her died down. We all had no clue what just happened but what Goldie said next confirmed what happend to him. "You...you stole my magic..." he said weakly but we still heard him. ' _Avery stole Goldie's magic to make this all a even playing field like she said_.' I was scared as to what she was planning. "Yep. Tonight, I'm staying in my office the whole time until 6. And like you Goldie, I won't have my magic. I'm giving my necklace to a special person I turst most dealy to hold onto it. Note, if you try to take it from her, I well do more then bust your face open Goldie. I can do oh so much more, then that. The punches were just simple taps on the shoulder. You lot can't escape me." She said as she jumped on stage, taking off her necklace.

I stepped forward to her in my human form, expecting her to hand me the necklace but instead she placed it around my neck. I was now wearing the source of her powers. She really does trust me alot. I turned back into my animatronic form as she went to the office. A few minutes later with all of us silent, the chimes toll, marking the start of night 6 and possably the last night of Avery's life. ' _Avery. I do wish for you to survive this awfull night_.' I thought as Bonnie left the stage.

(A/N: The lauguage used by Avery is Latin, translated from "In the power of the dark, I steal your magic of light to seal in my charm, to use as my own. I now claim your magic as my own.")


	25. Chapter 25

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

When I saw Chica wearing my necklace when I placed it on her, my heart hits against my ribcage like a jackhammer. This is my way of showing her I trust her with what is most important to my mission. Maybe even more then that. In my head I head Nightmare, Mari, and Fred telling me to _**NEVER**_ remove the necklace under any reason other then for the mission. I mentally growl at myself for going against their rule but a deal is a deal when I said I would play the Fazbear's game.

Speaking of deals, I broke my first with Chica. I went to far when punching Goldie but the bear had it coming. Since I didn't keep my end of the bargin in the first deal then Chica doesn't need to keep her end in this deal should I win. If I win Chica no longer has to go out with me. She can say no and I'll accept that answer as final. I'll be sure to tell her that when the chance comes. I head into my office in sit in the chair and I didn't have to wait long for the midnight toll to sound. Marking the start of the deal. I sigh as I pull up the camera moniter and see Bonnie leaving the stage while a still shocked Goldie gets up from the ground. I look over to Chica and felt my heart hurt me. I sigh again as I look around the pizzeria from the cameras. I checked pirate cove and saw Foxy poking his head out and looking about then heads back in. ' _I guess he isn't joining the fun_ ' I thought as I look to the hall way to my right and closed the door on Goldie. He was not wasting time after what I did but in a way it was nessesary for me to do so, to scare the Fazbears.

I have to scare and make them hate me but not so much that they rise up and fight me before I could complete my mission. If they do, they well get in the way and end up as casulties. Deaths by my own mistake but nothing more then nobodies to him. I think about about my mission as of far by what I have been told. I believe the nightmares to not steer me wrong by lying but then I'm questioning my mission because of Chica. ' _Chica. The most perfect girl in the world. You deserve so much more and better then what you are being made to do and me. I'm am nothing, hoping that you would just look my way and maybe see me as something even just as a friend will do. But I am a villian. I must play my role told to me_.' I thought as I mentaly sigh to myself, feeling my heart ache. ' _There must be other ways then the path I have been sent on_.'

Time went by towards 5:49AM and so far I had about 10% power left. Over the night the two bears came at me over about 70 times, Bonnie about 65, Foxy is one of the far least that came to visit at about 8 times and Chica only 4. Though I could tell Foxy and Chica weren't even trying, not because of the lack of times they visited but because of maybe something else. When ever Chica stopped by I wave and smile at her maybe even a wink her way. In fact I look out to the hall and see her coming to the office. I got up from my chair, forgetting to close the other door and lean against the door Chica was coming to. "Hey Chica. Did the sun come up or did you just smile?" I asked her in my best Rave voice. She smiles while laughing abit. "It did!" I excalimed that I was able to get a smile from her like that. She shakes her head before looking at me. I saw the look in her eyes, telling me that she was sad. By what I'm not to sure but maybe it was by the way I am actting. I turn serious at this moment.

"Chica. About our deal. You no longer have to-" my sentence was cut of by feeling metal hitting flesh. I fell to the ground, hitting my head against the wall, by the force of whatever hit me. I heard Chica gasp as I look up and see the dented face of Goldie. I smirk as I felt my left cheek swell up and sting from the pain building. "Well well, the former magic bear Goldie. How's it going bear?" I asked as I used the wall to stand up. He growled out white noise before punching me in the gut. I doubled over in pain and spit up some spit but I did not fall to my knees. I cough before wripping my face with my sleeve. "Still pissed? Of course you are. I stole your magic and busted your face. And lets not forget I been playing you lot like freaken dummies. Chica here on the other hand." I gesture to her as I stood straight. "Is a whole lot smarter then you Gold. You are nothing but a washed up animatronic that lost his place on the stage in the spot light because of an tragedy. What was that again? The bite of 83? or when the owner's kid got taken?" I asked while looking and feeling smug.

' _I have to play my role as a true wolf in sheep's clothing_.' I thought as Goldie growled out in pure anger before punching me in the face. My head whips to the side, I tasted blood in my mouth and felt it down my lip. "Goldie! Stop!" "STAY OUT OF THIS CHICA! THE GUARD MUST PAY AND THAT IS FINAL!" Goldie yelled as he grabs me by the front of my shirt. "Where are my books guard?" He asked and I smiled. "They are with my partners. They are the real brains. I'm just their puppet but I play my role so well that I stand equal to them." I said and he growls again in anger. He throws me towards Freddy who was standing in the office behind him. As I got close to Freddy, he punches me in the face knocking me to the ground. Both Freddy and Goldie stand over me and pick me up. I fight against them, making it hard to hold me. "Guys stop! I'm sure she didn't mean it! She is just trying to get you made at her for her plan to work!" Chica yelled as Goldie and Freddy carried me to the stage where Bonnie had set up a suit for me. "Doesn't matter. She will die tonight." Goldie said before Freddy yelled out to Bonnie. "Bonnie help up here! This guard is tough to hold! OW! BITCH!" He yelled out as I kicked his hands and Foxy came out of his cove.

Bonnie starts to come over and the next thing before anyone else knew what was happening was a chair being smashed against the back of Goldie's head. Everything was frozen in time as Goldie lets go of me and turns to the culprit. I fell to the ground and Freddy unknowingly lets me go as well while I look up and see Chica holding a dented chair. She looked frightfull as Bonnie and Foxy looked at her shocked. "Chica. Why try to make us stop from killing this guard? She is nothing but trouble." Goldie said. "It's probably because the guard is still an old friend of her's. Remember the auto class when they were close to each other? Chica! This guard has you fooled! We have to kill her!" Bonnie yelled out as the two bears and rabbit advanced towards Chica who was backing away. I growled and jumped up to my feet and jumped onto Goldie's back.

He frales around trying to knock me off of him while yelling colorfull words that would put 6 men from the navy to shame. Freddy grabs and throws me off Goldie and I land about half way to the stage. I stood up, glaring at the 3 animatronics coming at me while Foxy was checking to see if Chica was alright. "You will die and become my puppey night guard!" Goldie yelled while charging at me only to stop short just as the 6AM chimes toll, marking my survival. I smirk at the shocked and angry bear as I make my way towards Chica. "Chica. Mind if I talk to you alone for a bit in my office?" I aksed and she nodded. We went to my office and I turned to her. "Now Chica this is about what I was going to say to you before we were inturuppted. What I was going to say was that since I broke my end of the first deal then you don't have to keep your's on this deal. I went to far with what I did and said. You don't have to go out with me anymore." I said to her as she turned back into her human form and gave me back my necklace.

"I thank you for trying to protect me but I must say that by doing so you well end up in harm's way. Will I have to go give Goldie back his powers and head out. I'll see you tonight if I still have my job. Later Chica." I said to her as I go to leave out of the office but was stopped by her putting a hand on my arm. "Wait. I think I can understand why you did what you and said what you said. It was to get us scared, to get me to back away from searching. To get us out of the way with harming us. That part I feel is true. I also feel that you want us to be mad at you for whatever purpose in your mission. Avery. I would...like to go out with you." She said and I turn to her shocked. Not expecting this develpoment to happen in my life. "Wait what? Really? After everything? You would go out? With me no less?" I asked, flabercasted. She nodded her head while smiling. I turned into the shade of a cherry tomatato. "Yeah. I would. And to be honest I felt that Goldie deserved to be knocked down from that high horse of his." she said while giggling. I stood there stunned as my heart thundered in my chest.

"Oh uh well uh, glad that I was able to do that. Uh so uh maybe we could uh go to a fancy resturnat and maybe uh what would you like to do?" I stuttered out. "Maybe we could go that art museum with the interactive water shower." She said. "I know the one you talking about. It has the water that rains from the ceiling but once you go under it the water in that spot stops while the rest of the room continues." I said and she nodded. "That's the one. I heard about it before and I kinda of wanted to see it for a while now." She blushed as she looked to the ground and I smiled softly to her. "We can go there. That sounds real nice and it well be fun." I said, gaining some of my confadence back. "Then it's a date. See you at maybe at 6?" "6 it is" I sort of sqeaked out causing her to laugh before leaving the office, leaving me stunned, confused, but over all happy. ' _I have a date. I have a date with Chica. A date with Chica. The one animatronic that is causing me all these problems and yet...I can not let the others find out. If they do they may kill her or me_.' I thought as I went back to the main room and gave Goldie his magic back then left to head home to rest for my date in the evening.

(A/N: Hey bird fans. Sage here and I just want to let you know that I have a new fanfic up called Ask Away Fans! It is a crossover of FNaF and Undertale where you can ask those from here in RHL some questions along with Wolf's Mate, Five Night in Prision and Glitched Rebirth. Feel free to head over and ask some questions. Later bird fans. Sage out~)


	26. Chapter 26

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

I later woke up still somewhat in shock that Chica had accepted on going out with me tonight. I had never expected her to say yes still. I had thought that she would accept the fact that she no longer had to keep her end of the deal last night and yet..' _I have to keep all of this quite from the nightmares. I have to stay quite and continue to act my part in this play. If they find out I strayed from the role, they will surly kill me and have my blood in a bottle as a prize. They well take matters in their own hands and I don't want that. I make matters easier by doing this. I play as their pawn, their willing puppet in order to get what they want done. I must kill my target and avoid the others_.' I thought as I sigh. ' _But I also want to not play my role now that Chica plays a more important part than thought. I had hoped she would be indifferet like Foxy and all I had to deal with was Goldie but no, that girl had to prove me wrong and show me that she is a worthy oppenent, one I must protect the most from him_.' I growled at the thought as I looked to my clock. It read 2:30PM.

I got up and ate a late lunch as I call up the resturant to make resurvations for me and Chica. "Hi, My name is Avery Summit. I would like to make reservations for let's say 6:30, table for two." I waited for a moment to the preson the other end of the phone to respond. "Really? Great thank you. I look forward to it. Goodbye." I hang up the phone as I heard someone coming into the kitchen. I turn and see a beautiful middle aged woman about 5'7" in height with blue eyes and long black hair. "Hey mom. How are you?" I asked her as she made a cup of coffee. "I'm good sweetie. How are you with work? And who were you on the phone with?" she asked. "I'm been good with work mom. As to who I was on the phone with...will I have a date this evening with a co-worker, that I uh taken a liking to so I just finish making reservations at a resturant." I said while blushing. My mom smiles at me, "Oh my sweet baby girl is growning up. What's her name, what she like?" My mom fired off questions and I answered them while lying a bit here and there.

I never really did like lying to my mom but what the hell are you supposed to tell a woman who rasied you after your own father died while you were young? Plus she would freak out if she found out the truth about me such as I can turn into killer animatronics and been playing a dangerous game that may end with me killed like him. So I lie to her to avoid upsetting her. "Oh dear your father would be so proud to hear his little girl is dating. Of course he would be over protective about who the person may try to steal you away despite how good they are." my mom said with a sigh. "If only. My little girl. Oh Avery how is your arm?" She asked as she took off my fake arm. "It's good mom. It only missed up once this week but its fine. I asure you it is. You know that I know how to fix that arm of mine." I said playfully as I took my arm back and placed it back. My mom laughed, "You're right. Anyway let's get going." "Going? Going where?" I asked as my mom grabbed her purse and car keys. "To get you dolled up for you date. Come along Ken, let's get you set up for your Barbie." she said causing me to laugh. "Alright Mrs. Handler, I'm coming. Just let me get ready." I said as the both of us laughed while I grabbed my wallet, and put on my shoes. We left, locked up the house, then went to the local suit and dress shop.

"Alright. So what are we going for today?" said the tailor. "I want my child here to look extra handsome for her date tonight. By the way what about work?" my asked me. "I still have work but it ain't until midnight, you know that." I replied. "Hm...she already looks good enough. But I think I have a very nice suit in stock that will work. Hold on." the tailor said as she walked away to get said suit. "You sure about buying me a suit mom?" I asked her as she was looking through nearby dresses. She turns to me and smiles. "Yes dear. Might as well just in case any specieal events pop up, like in the far or possable future of a you know." My mom said as I playfully roll my eyes. The tailor came back with a large bag with the suit inside. "Try this on and see how it feels." she instucts me and I head to the back where the changing rooms are.

Chica's POV

It was about 3:15 when I arrived to the town's local suit and dress store. I was allowed to leave the pizzeria at this time because I told Bill about my date with Avery and he was excited to hear that. I think it is because he thought it was all of us getting along. Goldie never told him about what Avery did to him and I can guess why. He wants his books back and the only way to find out is through Avery who needs to stay working there. I went inside to look for a dress when I came across a woman with black hair and blue eyes. I was shocked by the features of the woman, she reminded me of someone I knew. Curiousty got me and I walked up to her. "Excuse me miss?" she turned to me and smiled. That smile. It reminded me of Avery. "Yes? And before you go asking I don't work here." she said. "No uh I was not looking for help but well I don't know how to put it but you remind me of someone. Are you related to someone named Avery?" I asked her and she looks at me shocked before smiling again. "Oh of course I know Avery. She is my daughter. Oh and now that I really look at you. Are you the girl Susie that she is taking out on a date this evening?" she asked me and I was even more shocked. This woman was Avery's mom, she almost looked like she could be her sister.

"Oh it's nice to meet you. Avery has told me so much. Smart, beautiful, funny, sweet, kind, all the sorts. I swear I never seen my little girl gush so much over someone. She has her friends but can be a bit of loner. When she said she had a date I just got excited. Oh her father would be proud to hear this if he were here. He died shortly after Avery lost her arm, after he brought home these pluse toys of the animatronics." she looks at me fondly. "You seem to have brought out a certain light in her. My Avery is a good girl and she may not know it but I know of the pizzeria and other animatronics. So in turn I know you Chica." she said in a low voice enough for only me to here. "I know this because she left her magic book out in the open by mistake one day and had notes about everyone. I put two and two together but please. What ever my daughter and the nightmare's plan, don't hold it against her. She is being played. She knows she is a puppet to them but to what extent? Please look out for Avery. She is a good girl with the wrong people." She said to me sadly, which broke my heart.

I had a feelining that it was all an act but like this? "Don't worry Ms. Summit. I well look out for Avery as best as I can. I have had a feeling that all that Avery does is not of her will. I know she doesn't want to be the bad guy which is why she is saying she needs a very good reason to make a move against us." I said to her before she places a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you for believeing that feeling. By the way Summit?" she asked me which got me confused. "Yes. Summit. That's your and Avery's last name. Its the name we have on file." I replyed and she looks at me confused yet sadly. "Oh dear. Summit is not our last name. It's-" "Hey mom." we heard Avery call out as she came from the back area. I look at her and immdetaly I felt a blush on my face when I saw her. I knew Avery had good looks but coupled with a suit made the fact more proven. She wore a black pin striped suit with a blood red shirt. ' _How fitting for her and her fake character at the pizzeria_.' I thought as she came over.

"Oh Susie. I uh wasn't expecting to see you here. Uh oh I uh made the reservation at the resturant. It's at 6:30 so we are good to go when I pick you up later." she said with a slight blush on her face. "Alright. As to why I'm here, I'm here to get a dress for our evening together. I must say I am looking forward to it." I said to her, making her blush a bit more. "Looking forward to it as well." she almost sqeaked out. "Alright Avery enough flirting how does the suit feel?" her mom asked causing both of to turn to her. I almost forgot she was here. "It feels fine mom." "Hmmm...Susie what do you think of the suit. I think it looks good but I'm looking for the girl, looking to be impressed by it, opion." she said as I look over Avery. She shifted slightly from foot to foot under my gaze before I turned to her mother. "I think she looks absolutly handsome in that suit Ms?" "Call me Joann" "Joann." I said as she smiles. "Well it looks like we have our winner. Avery you can go change while I go pay for it. It was nice meeting you Susie" "You as well Joann." I said to her as she left.

"Well like my mom said, I have to go change, see you later at the pizzeria when I pick you up?" Avery asked me and I nodded my head. "Alright. See ya later." she said before leaning over and kissing my cheek before leaving to change. I stood there shocked before the tailor came over to help me find a dress for the evening. As both Avery and her mother left I thought to myself, ' _Avery Summit, you are truly a complex puzzle sound simple. You are their puppet but...wait wasn't her mother earlier just telling me thier last name wasn't Summit? If it isn't Summit then what is it? Why use a fake last name Avery? What more are you hiding_?'


	27. Chapter 27

Robotic Human Love

Chica's POV

After I left the store with my new dress, I couldn't stop thinking about Avery and her mother, her deceased father, and now I know a time line of when the nightmares came into Avery's life. ' _But the questions I have now is what happened to her father? Why did the nightmares choose to teach Avery their ways of hiding in the shadow's and more importantly what is her real last name. I feel like it has something to do what they are planning. To throw those of us on the trail off?_ ' These questions ran through my head as I drove back to the pizzeria and I noticed the time was 4:05PM, I still had about an hour and 55 minues left before Avery would arrive to the pizzeria to pick me up for our date.

I blushed at the thought of being on a date with Avery. She is just so frusterating, slick like an eel, with a tongue to match. She played the evil role to well that one would think she was truly so. She just loves to challenge me to the point that I'm confused as to what is false and true. She just had to put butterflies in my gut, and make me blush and laugh with that slick, sliver tongue of her's. Her smile so smug and knee weaking, that I just want to slip it off her face sometimes with a good comeback. Her eyes, her beutiful eyes, pierceing my soul when she looks at me like I'm the only one worth looking at in the whole world. She is just so arrogent, charming, smart, mystrious, yet can be so sweet at times that I'm on a cloud. I pulled into the parking lot of the pizzeria and placed my head against the stearing wheel.

' _Avery. Why do you have me feeling like this after such a short time? There is so much more to you then meets the eye. That I know is clear. You hide your last that you share with you father. Wait. Her father was an employee here. Surely there must still be a file on him in Bill's office! Avery may be smart but she has slipped up a few times, so she must have forgot about her father's file should it still be here. Oh but what name would it be under? Wait. HER DRIVER'S LISENCE! It's has her real name on it!The question is, how do I get a hold on it. She probably won't let me near it. I just may have to look through the files when I have the chance._ ' I thought. I grabbed the dress and went into the pizzeria which was a bit slow at the moment today even though it was a Saturday.

I went to Bill's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" I heard and I opend the door to find Bill, looking through paperwork. He looks up to me and smiles. "Hey Chica. What can I help you with?" he asked. "Can I store my dress here until it's time for me to get ready?" I asked him and he nodded. "Sure Chica. Go right ahead. Oh hey, I just found this letter addressed to Goldie in Avery's file. Can you give this to him?" he said as he hands me an envalope with Goldie's name written in cursve. I nodded my head and left with the letter, before opened it up, knowing that Avery would now perfer me reading it now that I'm the only one on the trail of finding answers.

' **To Goldie who I suspect is following my trail. I must say you are quite smart but not smart enough. I thought long ahead to take my father's old file if that is what you are searching for. I also took the liberty to do a little changing to my file as well to fit the false face I shall wear until the end. Don't bother with asking Bill what happend to the either file. For I lets say fixed his memory so that as far as he knows is that he threw away my father's file and that my family name has always been Summit. Good luck trying to get my real last name now. Using magic to fix Bill's memory won't help. The effect of mine to earse and change the facts become perminet after 2 hours and by the time you see this you won't be able to change it back. Only the person who casted the spell can change it back and that won't happen until the end of my task. Again good luck. With love from your favortie night guard Avery**.' I sighed.

' _Of course Avery was smart enough not to leave valuable infomation laying around for us to look at. She may have slipped up a few times before but not with her last name_.' I thought as I threw the letter away and went to work before it was time to get ready for my date. Time flied to the point I had only 30 minutes to get ready for my date. It was during our break in between shows, so gathered everything I needed and started to Bill's office to get ready. "Lass." Foxy called to me as I was about to leave the backstage area. "Can I talk to ye?" he asked. I looked around and saw the others were not here. "Sure what about?" "About where you are going this evening? A new dress and shoes. What is this all about?" he asked abit concerned. I sighed, "I have a date...with Avery." I said and looks at me shocked. "What?! Why?!" he half yelled out. "Quite Foxy. What I say is true. Remember last night, I made a bet with her and she won. Though after words before she left she said I no longer had to keep my end since she didn't keep her end from the first deal."

From there I explained the deals but kept some info quite for I still feared for my friend's safty. He looks at me sadly and places a hand on my shoulder. "I understand lass. Ye were in a tough spot. Ye close had no choice to play to her whims. But why still go out with her is she said ye don't have to?" He asked and I blushed. "I fear I'm falling for her Foxy. After a short time I have fallen. I know there is more to her then meets the eye but right now I need clues and answers to make all the more clear." I said. "Bless ye heart Chica. I would try to stop ye but I believe like the night guard you are strong and can protect yourself." He said. "Thank you Foxy. Now I have to quickly get ready." I said as I left to head to Bill's office and change.

The time came and I left the office and found Avery talking with Foxy who seemed to be glaring at her slightly. Avery looks up and I could see her gap at me in astonment. I was walk over to them as I notice a blush growing on Avery's face. "Wow uh um uh I er uh Ch-chi-no Su-su-Susie, you look, you look, you look am-amazing. Beautiful, very stunning." Avery studdered out seeming to have found her voice. "Thank you Avery." I said with a blush powdering my cheeks. "I uh also uh got you these." she said as she hands two boxes. One clear, plastic holding a blue rose corsage and the other felt like a jewlery box. "I think the second gift may not fit well with what you are wearing but I did try to find something you might like." She said as I stared at the flower, I gently took it out and put it on.

Foxy took the empty box and without looking at Avery, I felt that she was nervous as hell waiting for me to say something. I opened the jewerly box and gasped at the necklace there. It was a round necklace with a beautiful picture of a raven with a rose against the cloudy silver background. I look up to her and smile. "I love it, my favorite Raven." I said to her jokingly but it did cause her to blush and studder even more as I put on the necklece. "Shall we get going?" I asked and she shook her head and smiled at me. "Yeah. Let's but uh you dropped something back there earlier." she said "Where?" "Over there." I look around and I noticed Foxy looked confused as well as me. "What did I drop?" I asked and she smiles at me. "My jaw." She simpily said causing me to laugh and Foxy to roll his eyes.

"Remember night guard. Bring her back safe and un-harmed." "Aye Aye captain." Avery said as the both of us where about to leave the pizzeria but was stopped by Bill. "Avery wait. I have something to tell you." he said as he ran up to followed by the others. "What is it sir?" "It's about the toys. They found them! They were found and are going to be brought here to entertain kids!" Bill said excitedably shocking all of us but Avery. "That's great sir." "And it's all thanks to you! If you hadn't said anything about them or a possablie location for them, we would have not have found them. How did you know they were there?" He asked her. "Like I said sir, I just remember all that I could from what my father told me about the prevous pizzerias and I felt that maybe the toys wouldn't be to far from them." she said and Bill nodded.

"Of course, of course. Oh this is just great. Avery you've really helpped this pizzeria just by being around! Keep up the great job Avery!" he said before leaving. The others stare at her shocked before glaring. She just smiles that smug smile of her's and her eyes turn blood red. "Phase one done." she said before turning and leaving with me.


	28. The date (pt1)

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

"Phase one done." I said before turning and leaving with Chica. I felt smug when I saw the looks on guys face when Bill annocend the toys being found. The plan was coming together. But..' _I also feel nervous and scared_.' I thought as I look to the cause of my feelings, Chica. Chica is the reason why I'm feeling like this, I don't wish for her to be involved with something that well taint her. I look the rose I gave her.

' _The blue rose meaning unattainable. I can't have you but I can't stop thinking about you. Chica, you are my unattainable desire, for I must be the bad guy to do good, to protect you and the others_.' It was breaking my heart, that this was happening when it shouldn't be. I felt like crying because I _**MUST**_ play my role but against my own will, pulling my strings that I well hang by, that I'm wanting to show Chica, that I'm not the bad person, that I...We reached my car and I held the passenger side door open for her. "Thank you Avery." she said with a smile that made me blush. "Your welcome." I said as I close the door after and got in the drivers side seat then we left.

"So ignoring the more important question I want to ask about what happened at the pizzeria, I'm curious where are we going for dinner?" Chica asked me. "Colomba della tartaruga amore. It means Turtle Dove Love in Italian." I said with a light blush dusting my cheeks. "Oh I heard of that place. Real fancy. Why there though?" Chica asked me. "Well I thought, first date with well anyone ever in my life and I thought start it off right. Right?" I asked her, not taking my eyes off the road. "I wouldn't know but I guess yes about starting it off right if possiable. Good thing I figured that maybe you would go fancy which is why I got the dress." She said. "Which looks beautiful on you Chica. But I say your eyes, personality and brains are the best features to you." I said and from the corner of my eye when I glanced at her I saw a blush on her face. "Thank you." she said under her breath but I still heard it, making me smile.

"So you know what questions I want to ask but knowing you, you won't give dirct answers unless you feel like it, so how did you really the toys? Magic I'm guessing." She said. "You are right about magic but I was not lying when I said that my father told me about the other pizzerias. The real question was where the toys were? For what any of us knew they could have gone anywhere like Boston or Californa or Russia, Japan. We were all glad they were still close by, here in Utah even." I said to her. "About your father, how much did you lie about him? I know for a fact that he passed away because your mother told me so and I have a timeline of when the nightmares came into your life." She said to me, surprising me abit.

"Before I answer your question, let me hear that timeline of your's. What do you have in terms of dates and time?" I asked her. "Well when nine you had your arm bit off by me, still sorry about that," "I honestly forgot about that, for I forgive you. Sorry for intrupping, please continue." "Thank you and apology accepted, from there after you got your fake arm, I'm guessing maybe a day or two after, your father came home with the nightmares in toy form, yes I know they have a toy form I'll explain about that later, now what happened with you and the nightmares are unknown to me excpet all of you but from what I heard from your mother is that sometime shortly after he died, so the nightmares have been in your life for over 11 years, and you been training under them for that long, as well as searching for the toys." she said and I let out a whisle.

"I'm impressed Chica. You were right about the time the nightmares came into my life, day 2. As for my father well he was well how do I put it, killed." I said and I didn't have to look at Chica to know she was shocked. l won't say how or why for I may give to much away. But I do not lie much about him. You just find out which are lies and the others truths. You know how I like to play my games love." I said before mentaly smaking myself so hard across the face that it could take Nightmare's head off, and he is one of the bigger animatronics in height and weight wise. We thankfully arrived to the resturant before Chica could ask any more questions. I got out and quickly went over to open her door.

"M'lady?" I asked as I held my hand out to her, which she took. I closed the door after her as we walked hand and hand to the front door of the resturant. We went in and surprisingly we were on time for our reservations. We were taken towards the side of the resturant, a little ways from the back, a perfect place to talk about the pizzeria and our secrets without being heard by others. I held out Chica's seat for her and gently puched her closer to the table after she sat down. "Such a gentlewoman, just like when I first met you." Chica complamented, making me blush. "I was told to be so by my mother. So I shall follow that to the letter as best as I can." ' _Just to impress you_.' I thought.

"Your mother sounds to be an amazing woman Avery. I got that from her when I met her at the store this afternoon." she said. "Yeah. She is. Other then the nightmares being around, my mom raised me all on her own after my dad passed. I always feel bad lying to her about what I do half the time. You know, she was excited when I said I had a date this evening. Which is why well the suit." I said while gesturing to said suit. "I have to agree. When we met, she was excited. But also...Avery. She asked me to look after you. She knows about the nightmares and knows you are all planning something. That's how I knew the nightmares had toy forms." she said to me, surprising me. "My mom knows? How?" I asked her. "She found your magic book and notes out in the open one day. From what you said, I take it she never told you, trusting you that maybe you might do the right thing. Like I believe you would. Because I believe you are more then meets the eye Avery. You are more then what you put yourself to be. You are more then a wolf is sheep's clothing." Chica said, breaking my heart so much more.

I felt closer to crying. "I...Chica, at the moment you are making me question all the I have been told. For now the plans remain the same." I said. From there we ordered our food and exchanged stories about the others, share what our favorite seasons were and why. I liked spring because it's warm and nice like her, but also winter because of the nights that felt secerne, beautiful and romantic, even with a full moon, a few clouds and snow on the ground. She liked summer for it excitment and the activites late at night, and fall for it's now growning mystery in the air feel that reminded her of me. I blushed at her comment like she did mine. We talked about our favorite books, shows, all sorts.

The time came when we had to leave, so I paid the check and left a tip before we got up and left. ' _Even though I basicly know everything I could about Chica, when I'm with her, I know nothing other then what she tells me_.' I thought as we went to my car, got in and left the parking lot of the resurant and went to the museum. The drive to the museum was a quite one. Comfortable silence. ' _I feel as though that if I stop this car now, I'll wake up in my bed, from the most wonderful dream that I ever had in my life just before I go to work and see the gang. Feeling my heart break when I see the real Chica, and know for sure that all this never happened."_ I thought as we soon arrived to the museum.


	29. The date (pt2)

Robotic Human Love

Chica's POV

I was worried abit by the stories she told about the nightmares. They were nothing bad but the fact that they were involved in so much of her life just seem bad. As she told me, I have her questioning everything in her life so that means that the nightmares or maybe a least one or two of them are far more toxic to Avery, that she doesn't even know. From the stories I can tell Plush, Bart, Joe, Lu and Grant are not the toxic ones more like little brothers to her. Mangs, and Jackson are great friends to her, and finally Fredstier, Ben, and my crazy in love with Avery version of me Chichi are close to her but not toxic. So that only leaves her mentors of magic, Mari, Fred, and Nightmare.

I felt bad for Avery who may have been lied to her whole life after the nightmares arrvied in it. I knew as a thoery that the nightmares didn't kill her father becasue then why would she trust them so much and have all these good times unless...I thought back to Avery's letter addressed to Goldie that I read. ' _What if Avery's memory was compromized by the nightmares to have her believe whatever lies they tell her. The only person who would know the truth would be her mother but then again, like Avery they took extra steps to do the same to her. If I want to learn the truth I have to search maybe old newpapers but what name would her father be under?_ '

So many questions ran through my head as I look back to all evadenice I got as of far from the songs, to meeting the nightmares, her stories, her mother. I look to Avery who was focuesd on the road. _'What are you thinking now Avery? Your plans? The nightmares? What? Avery..I want to help you but you won't let me, or maybe you can't_.' I thought as I felt like I should reach out to her and touch her hand to make it all real to me. Everything as of far seemed like a dream full of lies that well break if we speak of the world outside it. The both of us are supposed enemies, not meant to be like this, on a possably forbiden date. I sliently laugh to myself and thought, ' _Almost like Romeo and Juliet. I'm her Juliet and she is my Romeo. But the question is, well one or both of us die in the end of our stories or well we actully defy the stars like Romeo wanted to and all of us become friends and me and her live ever after. I wonder if Avery feels the same way?'_

We arrived to the museum and Avery acting like the gentlewoman that she is tonight opened my door for me and offered her arm to me. The both of us blush when I hooked my arm around her's, from there we walked inside the tall building. We walked around abit and talked about the paints and sculpturs. Nither of us knew the past or any kind of interesting info about each masterpiece we saw but I found it adorable with Avery, flustered with a blush on her face, trying to act sophisticated and an art expert. I also found it funny when she just came up with something random out of the air about a piece or two. I tease her a few times and ask seemingly easy to answer questions that seemed impossable for her to do so. I could tell she was getting upset about it but after a few seconds she smiles lovingly at me and goes along with it to amuse me.

After a short walk around, we went to the one room that we really came here for, the in-door rain room. Avery held my hand as we entered, and it was amazing, the rain really did stop where ever you stood or moved in the room. We walked and stood in the middle of the room, looking around in aw. I lean against Avery with my head on her shoulder and a blush on my face.

Avery's POV

I blushed when I felt Chica lean on me and place her head on my shoulder. This truly felt like a dream to me but that had to break when I thought of the nightmares. I think back to when I was young and scared of whatever lurking the dark then I skip to the sixth night that won me this date with Chica. "You know, they way you guys go to the doors reminds me of them." I suddenly said with a laugh. "Really?" Chica asked. "Yeah. When I was young, after I got my new arm. Only difference is that Jackson came at me from the closet. Not the halls like the others but all in the same they keep creepin' towards the door, my stumach twists like a worm beneath the lure. My heartbeat skips like a phonograph, old machines weren't built to last." I sang the first part of the first song I sang when I arrived to the pizzeria.

Chica laughed and from there we both sang the six songs main songs I used over the week in a perfect duet and dance of our own. Like a tango or waltz, not once missing a beat with the other partner. Not caring what others in the room thought of us. This was our inside knowledge and joke. "Secrets run deep when you're in a pit ofr vipers. Slithering, whispering, feel the vemon poisoning me." She sang. "Slither, slither, slither. Put your fangs into my back. Slither, slither, slither. Think I don't know where you're at." we sung together in perfect unison. "I use you, I'm no good, need to be in control. I said I use you, I'm no good, need to be in control. This is how you make me feel." I sang as I pull her into an embrace with our faces about two inches apart.

We both laugh at our silliness and all the inside jokes that went along with each song. "Avery, I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for taking me out this evening." She said, warming my heart. "Your welcome. I'm glad that you did. I...I had alot of fun too." I said with my heart fluttering in my chest, like it was high in the air. Without any thought on my mind, only clouds I leaned in and kiss her, letting my feelings pour through the kiss. To my surpirse she returns the kiss with comfort to me. We stayed like this for a few moments and this is what broke me and tears fell from my eyes. The dream became a reality as I know, fate was sealed. I pulled away and placed my hands on her shoulders and I chuckled.

"I knew it. Kissing you would be like drinking from the ocean. No matter how much I drink, my thurst well not end. But...just why? Why Chica? Why?" I asked, confusing her. "Why what Avery?" she asked and that just broke my heart farther, making me angery. "Why? Why don't you hate me? You should hate for all that I have done. I played you all, and yet you.. You believe that there is more to me. You are breaking me Chica. Stop it. Just start hating me. Make it all easier to all of us and hate me. Dispise me, want to kill me like Freddy and Bonnie. I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing. I know my dept well be paid and I don't want you caught in it. So hate me Chica so they...please just hate me. Put me out of this misery and hate me." I plead to her, my voice weak. I glare at her as she stares at me with heartbreak in her eyes.

She goes to speak but someone stops her. A fimiler voice that I knew all to well. "Hello Avery. Surprised to see you here with the enemy that knows far too much." We heard as we both turn to see Mangs and Fredstier approching us. "M-M-Mangs. Fredstier. What are you two doing here? You usally don't come to places like this." I said as I start to feel fear going down my spine after so many years. But not for me, for Chica. I move to stand next to her, holding her hand as the new arrivles stop a few feet from us. "Normally yes but we thought, get out of the warehouse and visit someplace we never really go to often. We saw what you did. We saw the kiss. Avery? Are you betraying us? Turning your back to us and all that we worked hard on?" Mangs asked with a glare at me.

"N-n-no Mangs. I'm not. This is just..." I stop and close my eyes and take a deep breath, regaining my composer and I stare at Mangs right in her eyes. "Even though it looks it Mangs, I'm not fully betraying the group. I'm continuing with the plan should there be no other way. If there is I'm taking it. But the result we all wish to see shall be the same. I'm still loyal to all of you like you are to me. I just wish for both of you to trust me now that know. Please, you two are my friends." I said to her. Both Fredsteir and Mangs look to each other, mentally speaking to each other. They look over at Chica and look at her up and down but I see Fredsteir's gaze land on the flower Chica wore.

"The blue rose meaning unattainable. I can't have you but I can't stop thinking about you. Good choice in flowers Avery." He said as I felt Chica look up to me and I blush bright red. "Thanks Fredstier." I said softly. "Your welcome Avery. Now as for our trust. Well we trust you Avery. You are a smart girl and can make your own choices in life. We may have groomed you to be what we want for your battle but we could not have groomd you from a fight with your own heart. We allow this date and any relationship you two may have but the others, mostly Mari, Fred and Nightmare may not. Be careful Avery, we don't want to lose our friend." He said, causing a wave of relief to wash over me and I hug them.

"Thank you, you guys." I said. "Your welcome Avery." Mangs said as they returned the hug. We stayed this way for a few seconds longer before we let go of each other. I turn to Chica and saw her smiling at me. I smile back at her before going back to her side. "Chica." Mangs started. Chica looked to her and said, "Yes?" "Look out for our Avery and you be carefull as well." She said. "I well Mangs. I'll be sure to that." Chica responed and to our surprise Mangs hugged her. "Welcome to our little family." Mangs said and Chica returned it. "Glad to be welcomed." she said with a smile.


	30. Chapter 30

Robotic Human Love

Chica's POV

"Why? Why don't you hate me? You should hate for all that I have done. I played you all, and yet you.. You believe that there is more to me. You are breaking me Chica. Stop it. Just start hating me. Make it all easier to all of us and hate me. Dispise me, want to kill me like Freddy and Bonnie. I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing. I know my dept well be paid and I don't want you caught in it. So hate me Chica so they...please just hate me. Put me out of this misery and hate me." She plead to me, her voice weak. She glares at me as I just stare at her with heartbreak in my eyes.

' _Avery_.' I go to speak to her, comfort her, have her realize that I only want to help her and maybe...but someone stops me from speaking. A fimiler voice that I knew Avery knows all to well.

"Hello Avery. Surprised to see you here with the enemy that knows far too much." We heard as we both turn to see Mangs and Fredstier approching us. ' _Two of the nightmares!? Why are they here?' I thought_. "M-M-Mangs. Fredstier. What are you two doing here? You usally don't come to places like this." Avery said as I stare at her surprised that she actully sounded scared. ' _This is the first time I even seen Avery scared of something since the first time we re-connected in the parking lot of the pizziera. She always gave off an air that nothing could scare or rattle her in the slightest_ ,' I thought as Avery moves to stand next to me, holding my hand as the new arrivles stop a few feet from us.

"Normally yes but we thought, get out of the warehouse and visit someplace we never really go to often. We saw what you did. We saw the kiss. Avery? Are you betraying us? Turning your back to us and all that we worked hard on?" Mangs asked with a glare at Avery, who was more nervous then when we started this date. "N-n-no Mangs. I'm not. This is just..." She stopped and closed her eyes and take a deep breath, regaining her composer then stared at Mangs right in her eyes. "Even though it looks it Mangs, I'm not fully betraying the group. I'm continuing with the plan should there be no other way. If there is I'm taking it. But the result we all wish to see shall be the same. I'm still loyal to all of you like you are to me. I just wish for both of you to trust me now that know. Please, you two are my friends." She said to her.

Both Fredsteir and Mangs look to each other, mentally speaking to each other I'm guessing. ' _I wonder just how close they are to each other in their group. I know they all have good standings with Avery but it all could be based on lies_.' They look over at me and I stood there as they look at me up and down but I notice Fredsteir's gaze land on the flower that Avery gave me back at the pizzeria. "The blue rose meaning unattainable. I can't have you but I can't stop thinking about you. Good choice in flowers Avery." He said as I look up to Avery and saw her blushing bright red. I felt my heart litterly skip a beat at the meaning of the rose.

' _Avery. You really are a sweet girl. But that just comfirms that maybe our story is like Romeo and Juliet's. All I wish is that no one dies in the end_.' "Thanks Fredstier." She said softly. "Your welcome Avery. Now as for our trust. Well we trust you Avery. You are a smart girl and can make your own choices in life. We may have groomed you to be what we want for your battle but we could not have groomd you from a fight with your own heart. We allow this date and any relationship you two may have but the others, mostly Mari, Fred and Nightmare may not. Be careful Avery, we don't want to lose our friend." He said, causing a wave of relief to wash over me and Avery hugs them. "Thank you, you guys." she said. "Your welcome Avery." Mangs said as they returned the hug.

They stayed that way for a few seconds longer before they had let go of each other. Avery turns to me and I smile at her, glad that two of her friends supported her and even if they didn't say it, we all knew that they will be silent about both me and Avery. She smiles back at me before coming back to my side. "Chica." Mangs started. I looked to her and said, "Yes?" "Look out for our Avery and you be carefull as well." She said. "I well Mangs. I'll be sure to that." I responed, taking her warning to heart considering how many mystories, questions and the threat of my nightmare version Chichi possabliy coming after me should she find out about mine and Avery's date. To our surprise Mangs hugged me , "Welcome to our little family." She said and I returned the hug. "Glad to be welcomed." I said with a smile on my face. I was surprised to say the least but glad that there was someone backing us but I knew to not expect them to help me if I ask them questions about Avery or their plan.

I have to find the answers myself if I want them so bad and that's what I'm going to try to do. No matter how much Avery warns me not to for I know she has been delaying in making a move against us and harms us. Her plan is for us to hate her so her plan with the nightmares can work all the question is why? All four of us stayed there talking with each other and I got to know both Mangs and Fredstier a bit more.

Mangs even apologized for tackling me back at the warehouse we all met at and I accepted.

Avery's POV

I was glad that this worked out for us that both Mangs and Fredsteir will not say word should they run the risk that I well hang from a noose. I know I'm already pulling so much on my puppet strings and it's only a matter of time before it entangles around my neck. All I hope for is a happy ending but that is not going to happen should Chica find out far to much about me.

' _Chica...in the short time of a week you have had me, questioning everything that was taught to me, and have me question where most of loyalties lie, weither or not I should out right tell you are not? You have had me falling for you Chica, I just want you to be safe and I have to try and protect you in the only way I know how_.' I thought before long it was time for me and Chica to leave and head back to the pizzeria. "Later Mangs, later Fredsteir. I'll see y'all tomorrow for more training." I said as both Chica and I left to head back to my car, hand and hand.

After a while we arrived back to the pizzeria and Chica was about to get out of the car but I stopped her by taking her hand. She looks at me confused and I look back at with mischif, cockyness, and overall sandness. I was trying to put on my fake face as the wolf. "You do realize that once in the pizzeria we can't act the way we have back at the museum. If the others find out, you well end up hurt and I must keep up my appereince as the bad guy. Chica. I want you out of this game. I don't want you hurt. You are standing in fire that will burn you and I'm busy trying to make sure that doesn't happen but I won't be able to keep up if you keep looking for clues Chica. So please just stop and hate me already. Please." I plead to her but to my surprise she leans over and kisses me.

I stay there before returning the kiss. I was hurting inside and I was hurt more by what she said next after she pulled away. "I know Avery but I don't think I can stop now since I'm already to deep. If I burn then that well be becasue of me, not you." She said as she got out of the car and started walking to the pizzeria's entrence. I stayed there wipping a tear away from my eyes before taking a deep breath to regain myself as the person the Fazbear's knew in the night. I got out my car, locked it, then jogged up to meet Chica at the door and unlocked it.

Comfirming the end of our date and the start of a dangerous game.


	31. Chapter 31

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

After Chica and I entered the pizzeria, Goldie appered before us while the rest of the gang came towards us from the left hallway. "Welcome back, piest and traitor. How was your date?" Goldie said with vemon so thick on his words, it was a surprise he hasn't choked on them.

Goldie glared at Chica, waiting for an answer while Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy glared at me. I kept a playful smile on my face, angering them more. "The date went very well. Great even I must admit. Avery, dispite being our enemy, treated me with respect, care, and as a lady unlike you Goldie when you smacked me across the face." Chica spat at him. This caused all of us to gawk at her in shock from the sudden daringness to speak to Goldie like that. My gawk turned to pride as I started to chuckle and said, "I knew you have some back bone in ya Chica. That was amazing." I said in between laughs before I calmed down moments later. "Thank you now if you excuse me I have to go change. See you on stage for check ups Avery." Chica said as she went to Bill's office.

I was still smiling like a goof ball at Chica's comment shot at Goldie but I was sure that could be said to any of the others except Foxy. I turned to the others and saw them glaring at me after Chica left. "Well guys, I won the sixth night but I take it you won't keep to your rule of stopping when a night guard wins since I basicly pissed off almost all of you. Foxy I know I'm close to since you are protective of your friend, Chica." I said as my eyes turn full black that to them seem to glow in the low light.

"I'm very willing to continue our little cat and mouse game fellas. It is oh so fun to play with you all like the way I do." I said with an eerie undertone. They seem to stiffen at my words as I walk on by them to my office.

As I walked all I thought about was that one moment in the car with Chica where she kissed me along with her words. ' _Chica you are not making this easy. Just please, please, please hate me. You are hurting me more then you know. I want your trust but I know it well all end bad when you find out that one piece of truth about me. About my last name. The plan calls for you to hate me so in the end I would feel no guilt for what I have to do. I must get you to hate me and right now I see an un-foreseen move on my part being played. Pit each of you against each other. This well get you to hate me with every fiber of your being. You hate me, I do my job, I hopefully leave with just a broken heart_.' I thought as a single tear falls from my eye.

I wanted to howl out in pain that I feel in my chest where my heart lives as the beginings of it breaking begun. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and focus on the task at hand as to how I can pit them all against each other more. The only thing that came to mind was the toys who were now going to be set up to be brought here. ' _Bring them in, pit their friendship and trust against each other and the original gang and all things well fall out of place them but fall into place for me. I just have to hope that my Chica gets out of the way to avoid being hurt in the process for the only who needs to get hurt is me..._ '

Chica's POV

I enter the office and pull the clothes I was going to change into from one of the desk drawers. I stop when I look at the blue rose from the corner of my eye. ' _Unattainable desire. You have high hopes for me Avery but you want me to stop so I won't get hurt...I'm sorry Avery but that can not but be done. I made a promise to your mom to look out for you and thats what I'm going to do. I have said this before but I believe there is more to you then meets the eye._ ' I thought as I brought my hand to the raven necklace she gave me.

' _My darling raven. The other songs you sang no longer matter, only one does, wolf in sheep's clothing. You trust me to a certain point but not enough to tell me whole truths and I have a sicking feeling those you trust most well turn on you once they know of you straying.'_ Two are on our side but I'm more worried of her mentors of magic since they seem to pull her strings more then the others. I go over my thoughts of Avery and how I feel towards her until a flash of an old memory appears before my eyes.

The sight of my first love, who now seems to be just a small crush, when he was alive.

Now that I really think about it, the postions of roles have been reversed. I picture myself sitting in that office chair smiling, laughing, and blushing up towards Avery who stands in my spot with her mysterious, bad girl glory beside me, leaning against the desk. She hides her secret of who she is like I did once before with me oblivious to what it is and the others are the nightmares who she is protecting me from. I laugh to myself at how that came back around to me.

' _Will I end up like him? Will I end up hating Avery like she hopes I will? Or will I still love her and both of us live?_ ' I thought. ' _Only way to find out is to learn her secret and to do that I have to do reasearch or sneak into the warehouse where the nightmares live. Mangs said that she tackled me while we were all in a warehouse and there is one or two in town where they could be._ '

3rd POV

Back at the warehouse, Mangs and Fredsteir were off in a corner of a room talking to each other about what they witnessed at the museum. Both of them replaying the scene of their friend kissing someone who was supposed to be like their enemy in the little game they all played.

As they talked, Chichi was on her way to them to ask about ther trip to the museum. "I never expected her to fall in love with her to begin with. I guess she has her reasons, we just need to be supportive and prey for them." she heard Mangs say. "I'm no religious man Mangs but I prey to god and believe he well help lead her and her heart in their fight." He said as Chichi looks at the doorway confused. "Who is in love with who now?" she asked, surprising the other two with her appecence as she walked into the room.

"Oh hey Chichi. Nothing. We were just talking about uh your love for Avery." Mangs said, slightly guarded that went un-noticed to Chichi. "If you are going to try and convice me to let go, don't. I love Avery with all my heart and rightfully deserve to be by her side as a lover and hopefully wife. Only thing in the way of asuring such dream is Chica. I don't have to worry much though. Avery has high hopes for her but she is nothing compared to me, Avery won't bother to give her the time of day. She well love me like I love her and anyone who gets in the way of our love shall die." Chichi said angerly as her eyes turned blood red, sending chills down Mangs and Fredstiers back with each passing word.

Chichi turned and left the room, leaving a sadden Mangs and Fredsteir who praied to their friend Avery, but to Chica as well. They followed Avery's line of thinking about not harming the animatronics at the pizzeria unless extremly necessary to do so. They hoped and pray that Chichi doesn't find out about Avery's and Chica's mutral growing love for the other.


	32. Chapter 32

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

I sigh to myself and mentally preparing myself for what would feel like a long night against 4 of the 5 animatroincs. I pissed off Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie and Goldie which is good. I could plant the seeds of mistrust with them first to get things started. Mistrust in each other and they well have no choice to trust the toys together as a whole. Though even then the first 4 well have lingering doubts about the others which well bleed into rest.

Slowly that process will happen but with a few select words, phrases, and actions maybe even fake double in the picture will open the wound more and let the crimson blood colored water spill on the seed, making it grow faster to the point they well may rip each other apart. Of course I want them all in one piece so it just needs to be enough to still trust the other in times of doubt, give them a common enemy, but still they fight each other for them to be distracted about what I do in the shadows.

' _As Nightmare said that one time..._ ' I thought back to when 15 years old, I had just finished mastering how to fight and use magic as the Puppet. I had knocked down Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Goldie, the rest of the toys and now about to move to Circus Baby's pizza world's animatronics. I was learning fast but still went to back to the others to learn more and have my muscels memorize their moves and turn into them without a thought. "Very good Avery. You have come a very long way from when you first begun your training." Mari said as I turn back into my human form and a evilish smirk appeared on my face.

"Thanks Mari. But that is only becasue I have the best mentors teaching me. Along with the best friends supporting me," I said, making Nightmare, Fred, and Mari laugh chuckle because they know what I said was true. "And you are the best student we taught our ways to," Fred said pulling me into a headlock and rubbing his knuckles against my head lightly. I smile and laugh before pulling myself out of the headlock before Nightmare spoke with a slight laugh, "Alright you two knock it off. Avery." I stood straight and looked at him seriously. I knew the tone in his voice when he said my name very well to know it was about something importent to learn or follow.

"Avery. While at the pizzeria you must keep they from finding out about our plans. Trick them by showing your hand, showing them what you are capable of, even if it's in the most sudtle way possaible. But keep your cards masked in thin clouds to confuse them. You must be smarter then them Avery, if they find out then all we worked for will all be for not. Do not fail us Avery, for we are trusting you and only you for this task of up most improtance," he said as my mind returned back to the presant and I a sad chuckle to myself.

' _Sorry Nightmare but the girl who captured my eye and heart is a lot more smarter then accounted for in the begining. All that can hoped for is if I get her to hate me and lose the path_ ,' I thought as I changed from my dress shirt to my spare work shirt that I took from the desk drawers. I had placed the shirt here earlier the 5th night in case I somehow won the 6th night and earned the date with Chica.

' _Chica...you are one smart being. For you I may have to cloud my cards more or well that not work against you, you bright light? Maybe I should do the reverse and the desired affect will happen? Hmm...'_ I thought as I finished and left my dress shirt, vest, tie, and jacket on the chair in the office and started to button up my work shirt.

Chica's POV

All I thought about was Avery, the nightmares, and thier plans while changing from my dress to normal clothes. ' _Knowing Avery, she well not make it easy to learn more about her then what has been said. She might try to trick me or use the others. She already mangded to get Foxy upset with her. So her plan of making us hate her is working 4 to 5, me being the only one to like more so love her then the others. That slithering snake. Your vemon does poison me but their vemon they injected you with poisons you_.' I thought as I brought my hand up to the raven necklace Avery gave me at the begining of our date.

' _My raven, heh...if my nightmare self heard that, I would be dead. Speaking of her, I have to be careful for Avery is trying to protect me and the others from them. She would most likly come after me first if she found out Avery fell for me and not her. The nightmares...is Avery sud-consciously scared of them because 3 of them are magic users and can easily kill her? Did they threaten her? Or is it hypnosis? Alter her memories to make her more suggesitive to their plans? Or being a formorly scared little child, not knowing any better fell into their claws without must suggestion at all?_ ' These thoughts, like her being a willing puppet, went through my head as I finished changing and left Bill's office.

As I passed the guard office, I glanced in and saw Avery putting on her work shirt. I stop at the door and she must have felt someone staring at her for she turned her head in my direction. She was slightly surprised but held a relaxed Sans from UnderTale like grin on her face but her cheeks had a dusting of red in them. "Like what you see Chica?" she asked holding the end of her shirt open to reveal her tone mid-section she got from years of training. I blushed at her flirt but frowned at her for it, causing her to laugh.

"You are not going to make everything easy from now on are you?" I stated rather then questioned but her grin stayed the same but now felt to hold sadness, dispear. "Yeah. I'm not. Back out now Chica. I'm warning you not as the person who can easily kill ya but as the person who truly loves you with all their heart. Chica, back out now before you get hurt. I have plans for both groups and you are only gonna get caught in the middle of it all," She pled to me but that plea fell on deaf ears.

I walk up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her flat chest. "I love you too Avery but I made a promise to Mangs, Fredstier, your mom, and myself to look out for you. Avery, if you really do care for me, stop now, let me in and help. ' _For you are blind and I feel you are being used in more ways then you know'_." I pled to her but thought the last part. "I do care for you Chica but I, we've worked far to much to get to this point to achive our goal. If I stop now, everything falls apart and go to waste. I do not want to disappoint my puppet masters Chica. I'm sorry but I can not do that for you." she said as she started to warp her arms around me.

Instead, I pushed her way and left with my head hung low. As I went to the stage, I turned into my animatronic form so she won't see the tears in my eyes.

Avery's POV

As Chica pushed me away, I was shocked. When she walked away, head hung low, tears fell from my eyes and my heart broke even more this night. Making my chest feel so hallow, cold and numb that it hurt.

' _Heartache is a bitch but in a way worth it for it makes you feel human and lets you know that the person who caused it was or still is worth the pain to fight more to stay by them_.' I thought as I wiped my tears and finished buttoning my work shirt.

Once done I left the office to head to the parts and service room, to fully make this night offical in the nights to come of planting seeds of mistrust.


	33. Chapter 33

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

I went into the parts and service, forcing myself to keep my eyes straight forward and not wander to Chica, who I feel I have hurt more then the flames I made could. I feared that if I looked at her, my already shattered heart would turn to dust and I would break down and tell her the truth just to end it all now. But I couldn't. Not now, I have to wait, for patience is a virtue and good things come to those who wait but...well that happen to me? I'm basicly risking my life with chances not really in my favor, like Katniss in the Hunger Games, when he shows up and Chica is already messing with my head and heart.

Once I entered the parts and service room, I kicked the table in the center of the room over, causing the spare heads, full of parts, to fall to the ground in a large crash. The second the heads hit the ground I heard the sounds of the old, rusted restants snap, causing a chain reaction to echo through the building. Hearing the sounds, scared the living day lights out me as my blood ran cold, and my skin to turn pale, I must have looked like a walking ghost or corpse as I stare wide eyed at the fallen heads as the sounds died down and the head stops moving. ' _No matter how well prepared I am for this job, the nightmares could not have prepared me to hear all that. Damn, now I feel what all the other guards felt, including him when hearing the spin-chilling sound of the restaints snapping into place_ ,' I thought as I picked up the table and parts.

' _No use getting frusterated over a girl Avery. No matter, how smart, stubborn, kind, cute...'_ I shake my head to clear my head. ' _Focus you idoit! I can't get frustrated with her and lose my head or I will literaly at the hands of the others. Damn it! Why do I have to fall for the one person I must get to hate me! The one person who can challenge me and...Gah! Damn you Chica. Just hate me already and end this suffering!_ ' I thought as I glare at the door hoping that she could feel it. I growled out in frustraion and just want to pace in the small room but at the moment they must be wondering with the fuck just happened in here and I have the feeling Chica would be worried. She won't show it to me but I well be able to tell.

I sigh and grab the tools while running one hand through my hair. I took a deep breath and put on my mask that I wear at night then left the small room. "Sorry about that y'all. Would you believe me when I say that I lost my cool?" I asked as I walk over to them. The males of the group glare and look at me suspicously but true to what I thought I saw worry in Chica's eyes. I had to restrain myself from grimcing as I felt hurt by it. I shook it off and started to get to work, holding a false smile on my face and not saying a word to them, not just yet anyway.

The midnight tolled marking the start of a new week long game of them trying to catch me and stuff me in a suit. That is if they can catch or they don't torture me first. I had finished the repairs of them a few minutes earlier, avoiding eye contact or speaking with Chica, now I stand in the center of the room and the males of the group are slowly circling around me, trying to scare me. They should know that they don't scare me only Chica can do that. "Last song for tonight guys. After that, none for a while so..." I took a deep breath, preparing the song I chose for tonight. Run run by Chaotic Canine Culture.

"Welcome to the Five Nights at Freddy's Experience." I sang in Nightmare's deep eletronic voice. "For your safety, for the children's safety and for those around you. Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run." I sang, I see the gang visablly shaking with the shivers I'm sending down their exoskeletal spines. "Let me welcome you new comer to your new job. If you listen, you'll survive this. I believe that you can overcome the terrors that you'll see here. The puppet's watching, always stalking be careful now." I sang in Fredstier's voice. I can see the gang stop a bits away from me and are staring at me curiously but only Chica can guess why I'm singing this song.

"Second night will we survive the demonized animatronic? Come third night, I've lost my sight. Reset the cameras, seal the air vent. Listen closely hear him crawling in the air ducts. System reset! Hallucinating, vision fading, they're watching me, anticipating." I sang and I saw across the looks of the animatronics trying to surrond me were thinking of the toys. "Run, run! Crash the system. From Freddy, Run, run! Will you make it? Run, run! Keep it steady. Run, run! While they're not here. Run, run! Mangle's screaming. Run, run! System error. Watch your breathing." I sang as I let out Jackson's chilling laugh.

Foxy's ears perked up at hearing it, probably thinking it was his laugh I was useing but both his and Jackson's as different. Foxy's was more...hearty, while Jackson's preditced your death. "Now it's 6AM you've made it it through the night. One more down, two more to go. How long can you survive? The terror here, it's very very real. Five night. You'll simpley just live or you'll die." I sang before vanishing into thin air, off to someplace else in the pizzeria so I can sort my thoughts.

Chica's POV

Hearing that song, told me it was a last warning for me. For me to run away from all of this while I still can for whenever the nightmare's plan come into effect, they well be watching along with her. She wants me to run from the nightmares but I feel there is a bit more to it from the lyrics. More specficly the first second half after demonized animatronic.

' _I wonder what she meant by thise particler lyrics. She won't make it easy but maybe I can get her to talk. I well be betraying her but maybe I could try to charm her? No, she loves me but she is not stupid enough to let me fool her with charm alone. I have to use my wits to out smart her in our little chess match._ ' I thought as I went around with the others to search for Avery even though my reasons were different from their's. ' _Hmm...I have to sneak to the ware houses in town and hope to find the ones where the nightmares are based at. Maybe then I can have some more real clues_.' I thought before I felt a hand on my arm and the floor suddenly falling under me before returning a second after.

I looked around me and saw I was outside on the roof of the building. "Beautiful view isn't it Chica?" I heard a familier voice say. I turn around and came face to face with a smirking Avery but the look in her eyes and the feel in her smirk spoke of love and worry.


	34. Chapter 34

Robotic Human Love

Chica's POV

"Beautiful view isn't it Chica?" I heard a familier voice say. I turn around and came face to face with a smirking Avery but the look in her eyes and the feel in her smirk spoke of love and worry. "I personally like nights like this. Clear skys, stars and moon hanging above us with their light beams falling on us like this. Air crisp with a slight chill but still holds warmth. Romantic I must say." She said with a sigh of longing while looking up to the sky before looking down to me and I swear for a second I thought I saw her eyes flash silver but I couldn't be sure due to the lack of light. I had to admit though, I agreed with her about the view of the stars and moon but I know why we are really up here for.

"You brought me up here about the lyrics of your latest song." I said to her and she chuckled with a mischievous smile on her face. "Exaclty though I don't know excatly why I'm still trying to warn you since you are just going to do whatever you please anyway," she said as she walked closer to me. I stood still as she circled me like a shark ready to bite. "I guess the reason why is that you really have me falling for you Chica. You manged to do something that no one has been able to and with that." She stopped in front of me then turned her head to look at me. Her face full of sharrow and dispair.

"And with that I don't want to see you hurt at all. I'm playing a dangerous game Chica, people will be hurt and I don't want you to be in the crossfire when I set off what I have planned. So please Chica, I beg of you to please...stop." She spoke as she turned fully to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Stop your search for answers to all this for in the end it will be messy. Chica, my pure light, I don't want you tainted by my life so just hate me. Please hate me." She said to me as I change from my animatroinc form to human. I gently cup her face between my hands and pull her forward, guilding her towards me. I place a kiss on her lips and I felt the pain and suffering coming off of her though the touch of our lips together.

"I'm so sorry Avery but as I said I'm already to deep in the search for answers. I can't stop now when there so many loose ends that need to be solved if I want to help you. Avery, something is not right in all this and I want to stop it before it hurts you even more. As for your request...it's to late. I can't hate you for I'm falling for you. You act like you are an eel with a sliver tounge but only one part is true. You are a good person with that sliver tongue. If I burn Avery, it will be because of me, not you." I said before getting wrapped up in a tight embrace from Avery. I returned the hold as I bury my face in her shoulder. I can feel the tension corsing though her as she seems to hold something back.

Something she farther wanted to say to me or about all of this or maybe painfull plans that she must now play because of my refusal. I held my tongue as she held her's for I felt pain in all this. This growing mutral relasionship between us is grown to be messy for the lines of right, wrong, truth and lie are bluring at the facts of what is real and not real. Our loyalties to our groups are changing, breaking, forming and there is not much we can do but to hold on and live. We soon pulled apart and Avery brought us back into the pizzeria through her magic. We ended up in her office and I see her turn into Rave the raven animatroinc. She stood in front of me but I still saw the somber look on her face, in her eyes that stared in my mine.

' _Her eyes show more then her expressions ever say when she uses that slink tongue of her's to lie. The same eyes that show me, that I'm all worth looking at in the world, are right now looking at me sadly, with pain clouding the iris, pleading to me. Don't worry my raven I will be alright_.' I thought. Avery must have caught something in my eyes for her's turn darker, a calm before the storm but held hope in them. "See you around Chica." Avery said before turning her back to me to walk out of the office. Before my mind could register it, I reached out and grabbed her hand, "Wait." I called out in a deteched tone of voice.

She turned to me and gently sqeezed my hand. "I have been curious about this but never ask, why did you choose a raven as a disquse?" I know this had nothing to do with anything going on now, but I still wanted to be with her a bit longer before this all crumbles underneth us for the night to the following. "In Native American myths and other myths the raven is the imfamous, creative trickster god. His creative nature usually shows itself through circumstance rather intent. He is also a great shapeshifter, creative magick personified. He also had a sliver tongue, one that must have been slicker than mine now. The raven was both demiurge, and trickster, both hero and villain, and often at one and the same time. I know I'm of _**no**_ demiurge and _**never**_ will be, and to play the role of the hero I must be the villain. This is why I chose the raven because you have to agree Chica it is quite fitting for my role in all this hm?" She asked and I saw the familier gleam of mischif in her eyes and a sly like smile gracing her beak.

She reached over and gently lifted the raven necklace she gave me. "My unattanable desire, I gave this to you for it fitted to what I want to do, protect like a hero but in order to do that I must protect you as a villain. This charm is a promise I made to do so." She said as she lets the necklace go to fall back against me. I moved to her and hugged her once more. "The raven is fitting for you my arrogant guard." I said and she chuckles while returning the hug. She seemed to have relaxed before we had to pull apart when we heard someone call out to me, "CHICA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! HELP US FIND THE FUCKING PEST OF A NIGHT GUARD!" Freddy cried out, his anger clear in his tone.

"We must go our sepreate paths now, but knowing the both of us, they won't be apart for long dispite my pleas. I will get you to hate me Chica even if it's the last thing I want in this world." Avery said, disappearing off somewhere in the pizzeria before I could even respond. I returned to my animatroinc form and thoughts of our moment on the roof still swarmed in my mind. ' _Avery, why must you get me to hate you? What will you do to achive that goal? Knowing you, you may lie and say hurtful things to play out your role. Hmm...the raven trickster god in Native American myths, it really is fitting for you my dear caged puppet. The nightmares...I have to find out more of the truth._ ' I thought as I left the office and ran into an angery Freddy.

"Chica where the fuck were you? You are suppose to be helping us catch the night guard. Unless...unless you snuck off with her somewhere to hide? You traitor." Freddy said as his eye glowed red and advanced towards me. I started to back up till I hit a wall. "I could easily have you scraped Chica but for some odd reason, the guard has a huge intrest in you and we could use that, to lore her into a trap and kill her. The guard must die Chica, that's how it's always been and that's how it will always be." Freddy said before turning away from me.

"That's not true. We were never like this before. Not until William killed those kids back into 1987!" I cried out to him, causing him to stop. I stood there with my braveto now gone again, waiting for him to say something. "Go and catch the damn guard," was all he said and left. ' _Oh Avery. Just want are most of your motives to do this_?' I thought.

(Hey Bird fans. Just wanted to let you know ' _Magick_ ' is just a chiefly archaic spelling of _magic_. So no I did not misspell it. Also demiurge means a being responsible for the creation of the universe, in particular or in Gnosticism- a heavenly being, subordinate to the supreme being, that is considered to be the controller of the material world and antagonistic to all that is purely spiritual. As in Avery knows 100% sure she most defently _**NOT**_ a demiurge. She is only playing part of what the raven of myth is, a trickstier. Again just wanted you all to know that and I'll see y'all later birb fans, bye~ Sage Out.)


	35. Chapter 35

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

I spent time speaking into the ears of the bities that I found to be more worth it to break down the whole group along with what I can guess was their growing mis-trust towards Chica. Foxy and Bonnie. It was easy to whisper words in the bunny's ear about the others and get him thinking, misleading him. Sure I could have gone straight to Freddy and Goldie but I believed that it was best to tamper with the base of the group which will then crumble and fall over, bringing down the top.

Foxy was next on the list was because of his now bluring line of allince with Chica. All while I was doing this, I couldn't get the conversation with Chica out of my head. It was killing me, even more so when I still felt the lingering touch of her lips on mine. I felt pain when our lips met but it strenghten what I thought earlier, heartache is a bitch but in a way, worth it for it makes you feel human an lets you know that the person who caused it was or still is worth the pain to fight more to stay by them.

Truth be told, I did feel normal, human around Chica when everything I have to do and everything I am calls for me to be a puppet, a mechine, a robot...I shake my head at the thoughts as I told myself that I must be the trickster, the puppet that the nightmares need. ' _Chica, you are making me question everything as of far. This is something that is not needed to happen at all! I need you to hate and the only way for that to happen is if...I lie to you by saying I was using your feelings for me to ruin the group..._ ' I felt a sharp guilt fulled pain in my chest from the thought.

' _No. I couldn't bring myself to do that, even if I wanted to. I just may have to tell her my last name or do something just as worse to bring her to hate me. My love...if I just fell for Chichi, I mean she must like me that way from the kiss she gave me on the lips, then maybe then I wouldn't have to go through this at all but no fate, the stars allied to me falling for you and at the moment as much as I need for it to not be, I truly want this love. I love you but I must have you break my heart_.' These thoughts ran through my head as my heart ached.

As I was away from all of them, I leaned against the wall behind me, falling to the ground. I sat there as I covered my mouth with my hands to muffle my howls and calls of pain that I felt deep within me as tears ran down my eyes. I sat there crying my eyes out as I howled into my hands to silence myself. I don't know how long I sat there for but I was lucky that none of the animatronics, mostly Chica, didn't find me. I placed my hand on the wall behind me and pushed myself up on shaky legs. I stumbled forward while wiping my eyes clear with my sleeve.

I looked around and saw I was in the girls bathroom. I walk forward to the sink and quickly washed the tear streaks off my face. I couldn't do anything for the red nose, or blood shot eyes but I could easily hide this by turning into one of them. I dry my face with my shirt before looking at myself in the mirror.

I was not surprised by what I saw, looking back at me. Though I had my mother's hair and eye color, the shagginess of my hair is his, the storm darkening my eyes are his. My jawline and chin come from him, my smile thou from my mom, the cockiness, the mischif, the evil likeness that bleeds from it is all _**him**_. Hell even my height and possibly my physical build is from him. I am related to him after all. It should not be that of a surprise to me, but somehow it does considering that they don't know but the nightmares do. That is part of why they chose me. I have more heart then both of them combined but even then I must make my heart as cold and hollow like their's to achive my goal.

The more I look at myself in the mirror, the more I wanted to punch it, break it to a million pieces and let the blood from the cuts on my hand bleed. But I don't. I look down to my hands before looking to my fake one. I left it up as I roll up the sleeve to my elbow. I run my real hand over it to the secret button near the line where the parts meet. I press it and my fake hand comes alive with a soft buzzing and small blue electicaty runs and jumps along and around it.

' _This was all set for one spiecfic animatronic. I may have to use it if I piss them off enough but for now, let's hope it doesn't come to that as I continue to play out my role and in the shadows, I will find another path for her, Chica._ ' I thought as I turn off the electreicty and look back up to the mirror.

My eyes flash purple then back to normal as I notice a yellow firgure appear behind me. I smirk as I look into his cold, empty eyes as he stares at my back. "Hello Gold. How are you doing this fine evening? Still pissed that I stole your magic and busted your face in? Or is it your books that I stole, you are mad about? Or is it becasue I have left so many clues for you only to be proven wrong that you are NO genuis and you still see me as a puzzle?" I said as my smirk grew and my eyes turn full black as he growls out white noise. Before anything else he charges at me.

Chica's POV

Most of the time, I had just been walking around aimlessly, looking like I was searching for Avery when I was just thinking of all that I know about the girl that I have come to fall for. ' _She may get desprate when it comes to everything, including plans that well deal with me getting to hate her, which is something I still don't understand. Her core plan has to do with us an yet not us so maybe only one or two or more of us are selected andthe rest are corlattol damgde she does not mind having? Then the songs she sang, more exactly the recent one, with the lyrics, "_ _ **Second night will we survive the demonized animatronic? Come third night, I've lost my sight. Reset the cameras, seal the air vent. Listen closely hear him crawling in the air ducts. System reset! Hallucinating, vision fading, they're watching me, anticipating.**_ _"'_

I had thought this alot and the only other animatroics that used air vents are the toys but never once was there anything invovling a reset of the cameras or sealing the air vents or any sort of hallucinating and so on with the toys. So was there another animatroic that requires you do that in order to survive? I know there are more because of the nightmares but were there any more then them? I was not sure. ' _Maybe Avery was singing how they tried to get at her when she was younger, made up a few things to help try to survive longer to make it fun for them and scary for her, maybe give her hope before it crashed down as they killed her?'_

It was a theory since I know nothing on them only Avery does. I still felt like one or more of them is toxic to Avery that it's killing her and she doesn't know it. I walked to the bathroom, pretending to check and see if Avery was hiding there, only as I gone into the room, I heard the muffled howls and cries of someone so full of pain within their soul that I stopped short halfway into the room. ' _Was this Avery or someone else crying_?' I thought as I hid in one of the nearby stalls, diagnolly from the mirrors above the sinks.

I didn't wait long for shortly after, my answer was now walking into view. It was indeed Avery. ' _She was crying!?_ ' I thought as I realized why she must have been. I felt my own heart break as the sounds of her cries rang through in my ears. A few tears fell from my eyes as I felt guilty for doing this to her. I'm not even helping the problem becasue of our mutrul feelings for each other. I'm just as bad as the toxic people in her group. She has remained so loyal to her group until she started to fall for me. Now she is questioning everything she was taught. Not that it was a bad thing but all of that information was all that she knew in her life.

I watch as she stares at her refelction in the mirror and I noticed that was growing more and more pissed to the point she may punch the mirror. ' _Just what are you thinking Avery? If only you would just let me in, I could help you and maybe show you a better light then what the nightmares have shown you_.' I thought as my reslove to help Avery grew in strength. I watched what she did with her arm and I got scared as to why she had that instaled into her arm.

I stood there still as a board as I witnessed her eyes turn purple before going back to normal as Goldie appeared behind her. ' _PUPRLE?! Why were her eyes purple?!_ ' Anxity ran though me as she smirked and spoke to Goldie.

"Hello Gold. How are you doing this fine evening? Still pissed that I stole your magic and busted your face in? Or is it your books that I stole, you are mad about? Or is it becasue I have left so many clues for you only to be proven wrong that you are NO genuis and you still see me as a puzzle?" she said as her smirk grew and her eyes turn full black as he growls out white noise. Before anything else he charges at her.


	36. Chapter 36

Robotic Human Love

Chica's POV

It all happened so fast. Goldie grappled onto...SpringBonnie...only this verison was looking to be more recently built. No missing parts or stains or anything to suggest age of any kind. Goldie let's go and backs away on shock as Avery turns to him. "What's wrong Golden Freddy seen a ghost?" Avery mocked in what I guessed was SpringBonnie's voice before punching him the face.

Goldie hits the ground like a ton of bricks and I was so surprised that I pushed the stall door open to get a better view of what's going on. Unluckly for me, the stall door creaked loudly and Avery turned to me. I saw the surprised look on the false SpringBonnie's face to tell me that she was not expecting me to be there. "Chic-" Her words got cut off as Goldie stood back up and hit Avery in the side of the head, making her stagger back up against the sink.

She turns her attention to him and glares but it soon softens to hold an evil glem and a smirk on upon the false SpringBonnie's lips. "Re-pressed memories come back to surface? Oh you so don't like this look do you dear Goldie~?" She said in a mocking tone causing Goldie to growl at her as black ink like substance dripped from his eyes. "Remembering all the times when you were up on stage with me? The times we sang our songs to kids alike. All before that one kid, placed his brother in your mouth and his tears, making you snap your mouth closed on his head. Oh but are you also remembering how the other owner's kid got kidnapped using you as the piece to lore him away?" Avery asked still using SpringBonnie's voice.

Goldie cried out in rage before attacking Avery yet again for all that she has said. Upon without thinking I ran from the stall and tackled Goldie to the ground, surprising both of them. Both of us dazed, I look to Avery and saw her changed to a different form. She turned into Rave the animatroinc raven, and I felt my heart freeze and drop from my ribs down to my gut at the look in those stormy blue/grey eyes. Eyes I once thought to be alluring in their own right now hold evil glee as they pierce right into my soul and possabliy also Goldie's.

Only the closer I look into those eyes, I saw more hidden within the depths of them into her soul. I saw pain, anger, sadness, hopelessness. ' _Avery_ ,' was all I thought as she reached down and grabbed Goldie's shoulder and used magic to turn him into his human form the pulled him up by the front of his jacket when the transformation was complete. "I had high hopes for you Gold when I first came here for work. But I see now, that you nothing but a blind fool, lost in the past. Chica, here has proven to be smarter then you when it comes to me. The group will fall Golden Freddy or should I call you rust bucket?" Avery said in Rave's voice as the I got up into a standing postion while the rest of the gang came running into the room.

Avery then threw Goldie at them, leaving them distracted as she grabs me by the arm and teleports us to the front of the pizzeria by the doors. The chimes tolled marking the end of the night and another night survived for Avery. But there was no celebration for what I heard next made my blood run to artic levels cold.

"GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! NIGHT GUARD! CHICA! YOU TRAITOR!" Goldie cried out in pure rage. He was beyond pissed then I have ever seen before. Avery really poked at a nerve with her stunt. I stood stunned, looking down the east hall before turning to Avery, who was in her human form, glaring at me.

"Why the fucking hell did you do that Chica? I had it all under control. There was nothing that, that bear can do to me! Why put yourself in harms way like that?!" She cried out angery at me. "I don't know! I just saw him about to...damn it Avery! I care about you and didn't want to see you hurt! Now why the hell did you piss him off like that?! He is going to murder you! Forget his books, he'll just go straight to killing you in a suit if lucky! Why Avery and what did you mean by the group will fall?" I asked, now getting upsaet with Avery over her stunt.

I stare into her eyes as they take on sadness but tries to hide with bleak nothing. "I pissed him off because it will cloud his judgment more and leave him distracted. As for the group, I spent most of the night whispering into a few of their ears. Wither what I said is true or not if said right and had the right keys words will make anyone think and you can guess the rest. The group's distrust for each other will bleed to the toys. I letting you know this now, so you are not caught in the crossfire...even though you may have as well have started when starting to defend me Chica." She said in a monotone voice but I heard the pain roll off her tongue.

"Avery." I said, now feeling ashamed for myself before she places a hand on my shoulder and I feel myself turn human. She reached out and took a hold of the necklace she gave me before our date. "In virtute tenebris et amor: Ego fraudulentus praeparat corvo sigillum dimidium meae magicae in hac leporem ad protegat, domine mi, ab incommodis ac periculis in summo gradu, et modo me capere, vel removere huius magicae dum alius can." Avery spoke in the odd langue again as the music note around her neck glows, bright and a stream of green flows from it into the necklace I wore.

"There. That should do it. You really don't need to know how to work it for it will automaticly protect you from Goldie and the others should they try to attack you for betraying them. Like I said, the charm is a promise to protect you while as the villian if I can't be the hero." She said, not looking at me once the deed was done, before un-locking the door and leaving me behind, speechless. I had a feeling that what Avery will get her in so much trouble if her puppet masters found out that she left me with part of her magic.

I watch her walk to her car and leave as I felt guilty for all the trouble I causing her as of so far. ' _All she wanted was for me to hate her but instead I fell for her and now, she is confused with her heart and mind, trying to figure out what is right and wrong. I can only guess that she knew that if she is missing even a slight bit of her magic, she will be in trouble with her puppet masters or just the one who most toxic to her_.' I thought as my heart broke for her.

"I'm sorry Avery." I said, mostly to myself before leaving the door and returning to the main stage.

When I got there, there stood the rest of the group, arguing about somthing till 3 of the 4 turned glare daggers at me while Foxy being the only one who wasn't, looks at me sadly. "Chica, you have betrayed us by just not only defending the night guard, be-friending her, and going on a date with her, but you also tackled Goldie when you both had the chance to KILL her! You have betrayed us, Chica. You are nothing but scum like that cursed night guard." Freddy said as Goldie steps down from the stage, towards me.

I was froze in place as he got closer to me. When he was close he raised his hand back and swung. I closed my eyes waiting for the hit that never arrived for all I heard was a thunk. I opened my eyes and saw I was surrounded by a green and black bubble of magic and a shocked Goldie in front of me. He then got an angery look on his face as he tried to hit me again only to hit the magic shield. "Damn it! That guard. She gave you magic in order to protect you from me eh? How noble of her but also stupid for now she is weaker." Goldie said with a chilling tone.

He reached over and tried to take a hold of the necklace only for it to shock him. He growled and tried again only getting the same results. "In virtute luminis, ut ad me, et leporem, uti magicae in hoc enim meum. Et liberate huius magicae ut áuferant eam." Goldie spoke, but nothing happened and he growled again. "Chica, you can re-deem yourself as our ally by removing that necklace and giving it to me right now." he said in a low voice but I shook my head, now gaining courage.

"No. Avery, in trusted me with this magic and I'm going to keep it." I said. he said nothing for the next few moments before saying, "Fine then. It doesn't matter anyway now. Enjoy your time with her while she is still around. For that beloved night guard of your's is going to die once the toys come here and you shall see that you have chosen the wrong side to be on once she dies." he said before disappering back to his poster, leaving me with the others.

(A/N: For those who don't know latin or don't want to look it up. Here is what Avery said to Chica- "With the power of the dark and love, I, the trickster raven, seal half of my magic into this charm to protect you, my dear, from harm and danger of the highest degree and only I shall take or remove this magic while no other can." Now Goldie- "With the power of light, I shall take the magic within this charm and use it for my own. Free this magic so that I may take it." Hope you all enjoyed the long awaited chapter. Bye~ Sage out)


	37. Chapter 37

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

I drove home, my eyes clouding dangerously with unshed tears. ' _Chica._ ' I thought as I pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car, walked up to the door and into my home.

The second the door closed, I slumped against and fell to the floor, letting the tears fall. ' _You finally forced my hand and heart Chica. I've become desprite that I must now force my heart to become cold like their's_.' I thought as I forced push myself up off the ground just as my mother came down the stairs and saw me. She must have knew in a second something was wrong for she came over to me concerned.

"Honey, what's wrong? Did something happen at work?" she asked. "Mom. Chica told me. She told me that you knew of the Nightmares. My friends." I said to her, not looking at her, rather finding the ground more interesting. "Avery, those things, the nightmares, your friends as you call them are not your friends. They are planing something bad! I have a feeling that you are being used for more then what they are telling you!" She cried to me.

I got angery at what she said for she doesn't know the whole story like I do...but...she is my mother. The woman who raised me for a long time alone. She's only looking after me, making sure I'm safe and not doing anything bad. I turn my head, looking at her. Her face covered in concern for me as she puts her arms around me as comfort. I frowned as I placed my hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes.

"Mom, no matter what you say, I know the plans better. Everything will be fine I promise. But please, stay out of the way." I said to her. "I'm not trying to be mean or rude. Never. But I just want to make sure the nightmares don't ever find out someone outside of them and me know about what's going on. If they do, they will wipe your memeory of the whole thing or...make me do it. I can take what they dish out to me but you can't. You never trained with them. Please, just stay away from the whole thing and trust me. Everything will be fine, I'll be fine, the pizzeria will be fine, everyone will be fine. Just trust me on all this mom, please." I plead to her with my vocie breaking.

 **I have to play this role.**

In order to keep all who I love safe I must be the villian of this story in order to be a hero if they deem me worthy to be as such. Her eyebrows knit together as she stares into me, letting my words sink in before just letting a sad, disappointed look fall onto her face.

"Avery, the nightmares are no good. I'm just trying to look out for you. You are a good preson, just please don't fall down the wrong path." She said. "I know mom and I apprecaite that you are. Just believe me when I say the nightmares are good, their plans are good. What I'm doing is good. I just need to get everything in line and there. Promise me you'll stay out of the way. Trust me." I plea to her once more, hoping that I was not hurting her. More than what I already when I first started to having to lie to her. We stood there silent before she sighed and nodded her head then smiling at me.

"I do trust you my dear Avery. You are a smart person like your father and grandfather before you. I mean your grandpa helped make the pizzeria, your father helped make sure they stayed in working order and now you fall in line with them. I mean you are an-" "I know!" I said cutting her off, not wanting to hear the cursed name. "I know mom. Smart just like them. Genius runs in the family blood strong right?" I asked with a laugh. She laughs along with me, still smiling.

"That's right dear. It sure does. Now promise you won't get hurt or hurt others alright?" She asked of me and it broke my heart to the point that after so many times of it breaking is there even anything left of it to break before going to dust? I could promise I won't **PHYSICALLY** get hurt, but so far my feelings are what's being hurt. I **CAN'T** promise that to no extent unless pushed to far I won't hurt the others in the pizzeria. I already have the makeshift tazer in my false arm, but again I pray I won't have to use it.

I already harmed Goldie and the other except my Chica to which I have to hurt now that I was pushed. So I false my best smile and nod my head, "Yeah mom. I promise. I won't hurt the others and I'll careful to not get hurt myself." I lied. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek, "Good girl. Now go get cleaned up while I go make us breakfest before I go to work and you to sleep." I nodded my head then went upstairs to do as my mother said.

3rd POV

It was late in the afternoon, turning evening with the sun falling below the horizen. A young person stood in the hallway of their home. They had gotten a call earlier that they no longer have to come into work due to the immedeit constrcustion of their workplace to make room for something new to be added and to have more room in general.

They stood under the hatch leading to their attic, well aware of what was up there. With a sigh they pulled the string, opening the hatch, letting the stairs fall down to the ground. They climbed up the stairs to a the low light room, filled with your classic boxes, books, a decorations but they were on the search for something in particuler. They stood in the attic but was had to be hunched over due to their tall height.

They walked to the far corner of the attic where there were boxes stacked on top of each other. They moved boxes about until they uncovered the one they were looking for. A box with the one name that basicly everyone knew, hated and feared. AFTON. They let out a battered breath, kneeling before the box, pulling it closer to them.

Once opened, the first thing one would see was an old purple night guard uniform. Same one worn by William Afton himself, when he first started to kill kids in the pizzeria all those years ago. The young person pulled the unifrom out of the box, still looking crisp and clean to this day. It even still had his old name tag and badge on it. Underneath the uniform was photo albums, dating back to when William was young all to his soon only child left, his oldest son was on his way to middle school.

There were also old blueprints, business books, the such one would find for running a business. The sight of all these things, memories brought thoughts to the young one. " **There they are**." " **I wonder if they killed someone yet?** " " **I'm surprised they even have friends.** " " **Won't be surprised if they kill them later.** " " **I would date them because they are so cute but the last name though.** " " **I know. They are cute but the name. They may kill their own kids if they haven't killed someone else's already.** " " **Aftons. Killers all the same.** " " **Why are the good looking ones, murders?** "

These words bound around in their head. All the Jeers and remarks made all because of their last name. They sighed while shaking their head, clearing the words that only now leave a low numb feeling. "Not like them. My heart is different." They said before hearing someone calling them. "Honey? I'm home and brought dinner. Come on down and eat before you go to work." "Be right down mom! Give a minute!" They called before leaving the attic, uniform in hand to be placed in their room until the day it can be used again.

(A/N: Hello Bird fans, Sorry for not updating much. I promise to at least try to do so more with the others. But for now 2 people have connected the plan. I meant to put this in a prevous chapter but must have forgot. Anyway Dracosessa from Fanfiction only got part of the plan right for the Nightmares but fandiclover761 from Wattpad got the full skin of the plan right on it's 17th chapter! Congrats to both readers. Good luck to you both and all you readers out there! Sage Out~)


	38. Chapter 38

Robotic Human Love

3rd POV

A tall figure, watches through a mistical portal like mirror to Avery in their home fast asleep as the sky turns night. They have been watching young Avery grow from the small, scared, injured child they once were to their very willing puppet. Of course...she wasn't always so willing in the begining after she survived their minons durning their 6 nights of hell. It took abit of magic, some stockholm syndrome, a touch of fright and threating the young one's mother and she fell right into place. Now she fully believes everything single thing her master's and friend's word down to the letter. Never once questoning their motives, tricks, thoughts, and everything.

The figure, a few times grew worried that his puppet would become too smart for her own good and figure out the real plan for her before it's time. They even thought of going to her and fix the problem themselves but their lap dog always came in and fixed it for them. Yes his lap dog. The only one of the group who knew the truth of the plans being made and done. Now that the time has come. The pieces are falling into place. The tall figure had hoped that somehow the young Avery would soon get into a fight with her own heart to make this all the better. Avery knew the half truth and true risks but there was more.

If they had a fight with their heart over mind then it meant that everything will be perfect. She was questioning all that she knows, all thanks to the un-expected factor of Chica. The figure was surprised, like Avery that it was Chica that was growing to be the smart one of her group and the the one Avery would fall for. If Avery hasn't gotten into a fight with her heart by the time the toys came around, then the figure would make someone fall for the young girl or vise versa. The figure had planned this for years and it was now coming to fruition. Avery will continue with the plan as ordered with her own end result, unknowning that it was towards the figure's true goal.

She does not know it yet but the figure does. That Avery will change the plan as a last ditch effort to claim Chica's heart if she hasn't already broken it. The figure has watched in on Chica from time to time, now knowing that the chicken animatroinc was falling for the guard. Making her the second to have feelings for her. The figure is all aware of the nightmare group and how Chichi as Avery calls her, is in love with her. The figure even prays a little that somehow a handle will be brought upon her before she ruins the plan.

But the figure has hopes that Avery will easily come up with something to satisfiy the needs of the plans, that she can come up with on the fly. Avery is an Afton after all. Aftons for the past 3 generations, if not more, have had a strong line of genius people being born. But only the last two gens known of were killers. William Afton, co-owner and creator of the Fredbear family dinner. Owner of Circus Baby's pizza world. Cunning killer of multiple children. Mike Afton, had by mistake killed his own brother, lost his sister to Circus Baby, started to kill kids himself before have a child with his wife at a youngish age.

Became a puppet to Ennerd after destoeying the Circus Baby animatroics, made sure to give the nightmares to his child, later dying to very angery former parents of a victim. But only his body while Ennard lived. The figure was planning all of this since the day he looked through Mike's memories and his own of William Afton. Afton is a cursed name on the lips of the town. People hated the Aftons because they have been believed to be a family of killers. And like her blood, Avery will have to kill in order to complete her mission. But she believes that it will bring about the end of the hate, an end of an old line and a start of new where the Aftons are not all killers.

"Poor little Avery, how you have believed in so much of us and now it will all soon crumble to dust. All thanks to you, you stupid girl. May you try to stop it all but you won't. Our magic is far stronger then your's puppet." The figure said with a laugh.

Avery POV

I awoke with a start. My heart pumped hard in my chest. I curled up into a ball, bringing my face to my knees. ' _Chica...Chica why? Why must you have pushed to having to resort to breaking_ _ **YOUR**_ _heart, when you should break_ _ **MINE**_ _. I feel bad for now I have to use Chichi as...as my true love intrest...maybe...maybe it won't be so bad. I can hold out for a little longer. I can fall out of love for Chica and fall in love with Chichi._ ' I thought a bit hopeful.

' _I mean in a way Chichi is my type I guess. I've known Chichi for a large protain of my life so I can learn to...no...learning to fall for another is bad yet...Still maybe I can love her. I can guess that she feels that way towards me so it can murtal. Not one sided...'_ I thought as my thought grew back to where they were before. ' _Chichi is a good girl. She doesn't need to be hurt. I'm...I'm too bad. I have Afton blood in my vains. Maybe what people say were right. Afton's are bad blooded people. No one would date an Afton._ ' I thought.

' **There they are.** ' ' **I wonder if they killed anyone yet.** ' ' **I will admit they are cute but the whole killer family. Deal breaker.** ' ' **I would date them but I don't want to be murdered.** ' ' **Shame. Such a hot person but cursed with that name? Yeah no deal.** ' These words crossed my mind till it drifted to my parents. ' _No that can't be true..My mom fell in love and married my dad. An Afton. So maybe there is good in us? Good inside me that Chica was able to see?_ ' I thought growing hopeful again. ' _She did say I was a good person..._ ' I placed my hand over my heart, feeling it's beating, the warmth from it seeping through my skin, heating it up along the way.

A sigh to me that I'm not like them. I was human but I'm more robotic then the animatroics. My heart slowed and the warmth died to a cold. "I love you Chica but I must break your heart in order for mine to be broken by you. But don't worry, I can learn to love someone else if they'll have an Afton on their arm." I said out loud as tears fell from my eyes, hoping it was loud enough for Chica to hear me speak, wherever she was right now. ' _I already had the plan thought through a bit, hoping from there I can work out any problems. Who knows, maybe I was already in love with Chichi and never knew._ ' I thought but deep down, I knew I was lying to myself to try and feel better for what now must be done.

I got up from the bed and walked over to my dresser. On top of it was my grandfather's old night guard uniform. The cause of it all. If this is what helped start it all then I can use to end it all. ' _I have close to no clue as to why we kept this along with the other things in the attic. These are nothing but reminders that an Afton was a guard that killed kids!_ ' I growled in anger, throwing the clothes back onto the dresser messly. ' _Sometimes, I think people are right about us blood related Aftons. My grandfather was a night guard and he killed kids, my father was both a night guard and mechinic and rumor was that he killed kids. No there is me...I'm a night guard. I'm going to be wearing the uniform of the first purple guy...I'm at risk of being a 3rd gen purple person...how long before I start killing kids like them?'_ I fell to my knees before turning and leaning back against my dresser.

' _NO! I'm nothing like them. I'm not like them. I have their blood in my vains but I'm not going to be like them. I'm good. Chica said so but...she also called me an eel with a sliver tongue._ ' I sigh, giving up on trying to lift my sprits about all this since they are just going to die either way. I get up, walk to my window and look up to the night sky. ' _I wonder if Chica is looking up at it right now...She is the only one so far to make me feel human._ ' I look down to my false arm. The only non human part of me. A different sign from my own beating heart in my chest. The arm is a sign that I'm robotic with actions and words then others.

A mechine like puppet who strings are now being tangle thanks to Chica making gain a heart. I would say I'm like the Tin Man from Wizard of Oz but even he had more feeling in his hollow chest then I do. I will hang by strings as I continue to struggle the way I am. As I think of all this, I could help but laugh for it reminded me something. A song.

"Are you, are you coming to the tree? They strung up a man. They say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree." I sang out loud enough that only I could hear but also somehow Chica. "Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree." Strange things happen at Freddy's, the same with the nightmares but them I knew longer.

"Are you, are you coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of hope. Side by side with me. Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree." I pray that I am the only one in that tree with no one beside me. I'm tugging on my strings. No one else needs to be caught in them. "Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree." Would we both make it out of this? Would we both be able to run free? I soon sang the last note before stepping away from the window and head downstairs to get away from the uniform not far from me.


	39. Chapter 39

Robotic Human Love

Avery's POV

I walked down to the kitchen, hearing nothing going on in the house. Either my mother was home taking a nap or is at work. She always kept odd hours when working multiple jobs to support us when I was growing up. Unlike my blood dictacts I made sure I behaved for my mother to help make things easier for her. I love my mom so I just hate lying to her about the nightmares and our plans.

I opened the fridge first to see what's inside only to find a plate of chicken with mashed potatos and green beans wrapped up with a note leaning against it. I picked up the note and it read, ' **I went to work after cooking dinner. I would have woke you up but you seemed so tired. Don't forget to eat. Love mom.** ' I sighed, taking the plate out, unwrapped it and placed it in the microwave to reheat. ' _I won't forget mom. I was hoping to ask you about my grandpa's things in the attic._ ' I thought was I leaned against the counter waiting for my food.

Something kept nagging at me till it clicked. Forget. Forget. When the realiztion fucking hits me in the head, I facedpalmed. ' _Forget. I can fucking litterally make Chica forget me. I can change the memories of people up to an extent. So I can litterally make Chica forget her feelings for me, and from there hate me._ ' I internally cheered because now the only person who needs to be hurt is me. But of course something else hits me, how do I make Chica hate me when I wipe her memory of her feelings for me?

It feels impossable for me to do because I feel like I don't have it in me to do that. I can't erase her memories or make her hate me after words. ' _If I earse her memories how would I make her dispise me?_ ' My thoughts drifted to the uniform upstairs on my dresser. I shake me head as I took my food out of the microwave, sat at the table after grabbing a fork and knife from the drawer and begin eating. I sat there, eating while thinking about what to do.

' _My normal actions will make her hate me but at this point...No the others will convence her to hate me once her memory is tampered with._ ' I kept thinking about this new development in my plan but the problems keep coming back to mind. One I feel like I can't erase her memory and two depeneding on how strong her feelings are whatever connections to me are strong may bring her memory back. I sighed, feeling that the best course for me is to go with the first plan. Just wear the uniform and tell her I'm an Afton over risking her memories and let my actions during the night take over.

I continued to think this over as I ate my food and the more it made sense to clear ot worp her memory of me. Her heart will be safe and only my heart will be broken. It kinda of reminds me of a phrase Freya Crescent from Final Fantasy IX kept saying, ' **To be forgotten is worse than death** **.** ' ' _It's better to be forgotten by her then hated._ ' I thought, making up my mind as I got up and washed my plate. As I placed my dish in the dry rack I heard a knock on my front door.

I raised a brow, wondering who it was at my door so I went to the door, calling out "Coming. Hold on a second. Who is it?"

? POV

I stood at my puppet's door in human form of course so as not to be spotted out of place by others. "Avery! It's me. I just came for a quick visit." I called out to her as I heard her coming to the door. The reason I came here to visit her for my master or partner either or told me to go ' _fix_ ' our little puppet for he sensed that her plans are changing.

So he sent me to get a sense of her plans and to intervean to make sure things stay on course. She opened the door and smiled at me, "Hey, surprised for you to visit me. I often expect either Chichi, Mangs or Fredstier to visit." "Can't a man visit his favorite puppet?" I asked, she responded with a chuckle. The whites of her eyes turned black as the iris turned blood bright red. "So why the visit puppet master?" she asked as she stepped aside and I entered the home.

"I just came to personally ask about your plans for the pizzeria are going." I watch her reaction, she seemed to as tensed a bit but still remaind a calm look and posture to her. "All going to plan though...I will admit, I think I have a certain chicken under my thumb. I feel bad that I have to tell her later on that I was just simply using her feelings to me to break down the group as a whole." I know for a fact that she didn't mean those words.

Those words were hollow as can be but the way she phrased it made it sound like they were meant. "I plan to ask Chichi to help farther prove the point but don't worry. The target will be killed." She spoke with more certainty than before as I nodded my head in approvel of her plans. "Good my puppet. A real blooded Afton you are. But you of course are different kind of Afton than those before. You are groomed to help protect kids. Not kill them."

"Thank you I apprecate that. Once the target is gone I hope to restart on the right foot with the group but for now, hate must come first. Before peace." She said and I nodded again at her plan. After the target is killed, Avery was free to do whatever she wanted. Even date Chica if she oh so wanted to. If she hasn't breaken her heart far to much. "Very good Avery. Remember to show but cloud your hand when dealing with the group and same with the toys when they arrive." I said to her, she nodded in understanding.

"Mind if I stay the night Avery?" I asked. "Of course you can. You know where the guest room is. Make yourself at home." "Thank you Avery. Get a good nights sleep. You have plans to move forward on." I said as I went up the past the stairs to the guest room. "You're welcome and I will." She called out before I heard her head up the stairs to possabliy go to bed or to think of her upcoming plan for the pizzeria. 


End file.
